Rukia's Awakening
by Persephonae
Summary: Rukia made a promise in Hueco Mundo, but can she keep it--without her friends to protect her? Tired of being sheltered, she seeks out the help of Urahara Kisuke. Will she be able to save the Shinigami she left behind? IchiRuki
1. Desire

**A/N: this applies to each and every chapter (in case I forget my disclaimer)--I do NOT own Bleach. I just appreciate it, very much so! **

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this?" he asked, his voice smoothing over his own uncertainty. A smile threatened to surface, as the corners of his mouth twitched with anticipation.

She kept her head bowed, staring at the wooden floor as she counted the boards. Her eyes traced over the wood grain patterns that were weaved throughout. Her knees were beginning to hurt from the weight of her slim frame. She nodded.

"I'm not so sure this is the best way to go about it," he said thoughtfully, his tone toying with her request.

Her head shot up as she glared at him, her violet eyes flashing their disdain as she pushed the stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I want to do this!" she said, slowly anonciating every word, for effect. "I _need_ to learn this!"

He studied her for a few moments as he pondered his role in the request. She had rushed into his store, yelling his name. Tessai had calmly asked her to lower her voice, as his master was still asleep. Despite her slender frame, she easily pushed the larger man aside--only screaming Urahara's name much more loudly. Kisuke was dismayed at the interruption of his beauty sleep, but she was one of his best customers. He decided that she probably had a rational explanation for waking him up this early...in the afternoon. He yawned as he opened the do with mild frustration—only to find her kneeling outside his door. They had been arguing for some time, as it was obvious by the way Tessai paced nervously on the front entranceway. Of course, the Kido Master's anxiety was exacerbated by Ururu's nervous mannerisms as she sneaked glances while sweeping the dust off the steps. Rukia cleared her throat, calling Kisuke's attention back to the matter-at-hand.

"Hmm, we shall see…" he said half-heartedly, snapping his fan open. The summer heat was already making him aggravated.

"We will _not see_!" she hissed, her anger apparent by the redness that was creeping up her neck and into her face.

"Oh?" Urahara said, his voice remaining calm. He arched an eyebrow beneath his shaggy blonde locks.

"I want to learn _now_. Today. I will start right now if you wish to teach me. Show me how you taught Ichigo," she whispered, casting her eyes to the floor.

_So that was it!_ he thought to himself, smirking behind his fan. _She wants to surpass Ichigo_, _of course_. "I do not think it is wise to teach you simply so you can keep up with the competition," his voice held a strange melody to it.

She risked peek at his face as she grasped the meaning of his words. Her eyes widened with recognition and embarrassment. She suspected he was smiling behind that stupid fan. "I—what?? I am not doing this to compete with anyone! _I_ want to learn! I am tired of always being the weakling. Always being injured. Always weighing everyone down," she mumbled, tugging at her black hakama—her knuckles turning white. "I'm from a noble family, I should begin acting like one. I'm an embarrassment to onii-san. I want to become stronger, and if you won't help me, then I am wasting my time." She spoke quickly, as if ashamed of herself.

Kisuke was taken aback by her fervored speech. She was practically begging the Sereiti outcast to help her. It was humiliating enough…even he had no right to make the young noblewoman _beg_. "Fine," he said, closing his fan in one swift movement. _She is not aware of her own strength_, he thought, examining her more closely. _She is at least lieutenant level, I'm sure of it. She is just timid--afraid of the real power that I can sense from her. Too bad Byakuya keeps her ability to achieve rank out of her reach. _

"Fine?" she echoed, looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and excitement. She was almost afraid she had imagined those words.

He nodded, "I think you are being reasonable enough. I would like to add something: you are not an embarrassment, Kuchiki Rukia. You are a strong shinigami who has yet to blossom." He let his eyes wander over her upper torso, much to Rukia's dismay.

Her smile disappeared. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him murderously. "Pervert," she muttered. He smirked in response.

"Would tomorrow afternoon work for you, Rukia?" he said, smiling from underneath his disheveled hair. "I have some business to attend to, er, this afternoon. This way, I can be fully prepared for your training tomorrow."

She smiled as she pushed erself to her feet. "Hai!" She began to run--no _float_--out of the shop. She even hugged a very confused Tessai along the way.

"Good, I also want to finish my beauty sleep," he muttered, stepping into his room as her soft footsteps ceased altogether. When he was positive she had gone, he peeked his head out of the narrow doorway, "Tessai?"

"Yes, boss!" the burly man said, standing as straight as humanly possible, his face still red from the surprise intimacy.

"Could you find Yoruichi and ask her to retrieve my invention. I'm going to teach Rukia to summon her bankai," he told him matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" Tessai bellowed before disappearing.

Urahara shook his head as he looked at the spot where Rukia had been kneeling moments earlier. He had no intention of just teaching her how attain her bankai. No, she would have to _earn _that. It was going to be a grueling training, but had no doubts that she would endure. If it was strength she wanted, he would tutor her. But it was not going to be easy. She did, after all, wake him up from his slumber. _That girl has no idea what she is in for_, he thought as he slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

Rukia slowly walked back to the Kurosaki's residence with a smile plastered lighting up her face. She was finally doing something on her own accord! She easily and effortlessly leaped from the ground onto the window ledge outside of Ichigo's room. She carefully slid the window open, keeping her eyes on the napping orange-haired boy.

She silently watched him as she dangled her legs over the window's edge, perching herself on the sill. Her excitement over Kisuke's promise was making her giddy. And a bit mischevious. In one swift movement, she pushed herself off of the sill, landing feet-first on Ichigo's stomach. He awoke with a loud wheeze as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He immediately sprang to his feet, ready for battle.

"R-Rukia! What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his tender abdomen.

Kon, who must have been in the closet—undoubtedly smelling Rukia's undergarments again—slid open the door as he tearfully screeched his endearment, "Nee-san!" The stuffed animal launched himself at the slender woman, wrapping his pudgy arms around her neck. He prepared for her harsh and violent punishment, but was surprised to be met with none.

"Oi, what's that all about?" Ichigo asked, staring at Kon's fully intact body. He scratched his mop of orange hair.

"I should let him get away with it every once in a while," Rukia said as she smiled innocently. She slowly removed Kon's arms from around her neck as he tried peeking down the v-neck of her uniform. "Ok, enough…I said _enough!_" she hissed before sending his fabric body colliding head-first into the closet door.

"Nee-san, I love you!" Kon sang as he was tossed aside.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ichigo asked, eyeing her cautiously. He knew something was _different_.

"What? Am I usually so unbearable to be around?" she asked defensively. Her eyes flashed her annoyance, and soon the Old Rukia returned.

Ichigo waved his arms frantically, realizing he could no longer relish her good mood, "No, no, I just meant, uh…"

"Ichigo! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu's soft voice rang out. "Daddy! Food!" she said, her voice more distant this time. Rukia could hear a crash outside, followed by Karin's rambling, "You stupid idiot!" and Kurosaki Isshin's whimpering. She smiled at the Kurosaki family dynamics.

Ichigo sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I guess I should eat whatever Yuzu prepared. She works harder than that old man. You coming, midget?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay here, and catch up on the events happening in Seretei," she replied.

"Are...you..ok, Rukia?" he asked, concern in his voice. His hand was on the door handle, but he was studying Rukia's face.

She met his gaze, embarrassed at how much he was fawning over her. Her face reddened as she replied indignantly, "Yes! I'm not hungry. Now go eat, idiot!"

He risked a grin as he shut the door behind him. She quietly climbed into the closet, slipping herself into something more comfortable. She heard a light rustling, and responded by driving her elbow into the pillow, "Pervert!" she screeched. She quickly reached under the pillow and pulled the modified soul from his hiding place. His eyes bulged at her bound breasts and otherwise-naked upper body. "Nee-sannnn," he drooled. She quickly tossed him out of the closet, too anxious for tomorrow's training to even punish the voyeuristic stuffed animal.

She slipped into her night garments and laid back on her folded arms. Tomorrow would mark the start of her training. She would become stronger. _Finally_. She would no longer have to depend on Ichigo or Byakuya to help her in times of need. No longer would she be the weakling of the group. Rukia would be able to hold her own—and then some. She smiled at the excitement her thoughts created. _Wait until Ichigo sees how strong I have become_, she told herself. She shook her head, _Why am I always thinking of that silly boy? It should be my own brother I wish to impress, he's always disappointed in me_. She felt her stomach drop at the thought of Kuchiki Byakuya. He was constantly coming to her aid and enduring injury to save his younger, clumsier, adopted sister. She was ashamed of how much she depended on the young heir. She knew it was mainly because of a stupid promise to her long-deceased sister, Hisana. Rukia rolled onto her side, thinking about how he had never seemed to take an interest in Rukia's accomplishments—not that she had any. He didn't like Ichigo, that much she was sure about.

She smiled at how enraged the Kuchiki captain became when Ichigo addressed him so informally. Though Byakuya didn't show it, she could see the subtle signs of his restraint: the twitch in his jaw, the brief narrowing of his eyelids, the crease in his forehead, and how his fingers curved for his zanpakuto each time he was aggravated. Though he displayed a cool demeanor, Rukia knew that there must have been something about him that made her sister marry him. Surely she wasn't attracted to his cold exterior? He had to have a warm personality, right? She wanted more than anything to see her brother smile at her and be proud of her strength as a shinigami.

She didn't want to have to stand behind Renji and Ichigo anymore; she wanted to stand beside them. She was tired of being protected, tired of being seen as _weak_. She knew, as rumors circulated about her snowy white sword, that there was much more to her zanpakuto than even she could comprehend. She had never been able to coax her bankai from its slumber. She had always felt disconnected from the beautiful sword, as if she were an ugly duckling holding a beautiful swan. Her sword was regarded as _the most beautiful_, and Rukia was never regarded as anything but the "adopted brat sister" of the most important noble in Seretei. She knew it was an embarrassment for Byakuya to have a sister who couldn't even attain a Lieutenant rank.

She rolled onto her other side, facing the dark wall in the back of the closet. Her dark hair fell into her eyes. _Why can I have the most beautiful sword and lack the ability to call upon it?_ Sure, Sode no Shirayuki was an amazing shikai, but she could only summon three dances after all this time. Did her Zanpakuto dislike her? Did it know how important it was to her? She had spoken to the sword many times, thanking it for its dedication, hoping to feel _something_ in return.

She sighed, rolling onto her back. She could hear Ichigo slipping back into his room, his feet shuffling along the wooden floor. She heard his chair creak as he sat down to finish his studies. She thought of how strong he was. _His power originally came from me, right? _she pondered. _Does that mean I am just as powerful, if not more? _She thought back to the night when she lent him her shinigami powers to save his family from a stray hollow. He had instantly been transformed into one of the strongest soul reapers the Society had ever seen—as shown by the way he fought the entire Gotei Thirteen to save her. So, if she could give that power to Ichigo, surely she could also call upon that strength for herself, right?

Perhaps training with Urahara would bring out the strong shinigami that she was confident lived inside of her. She excelled with Kido, but was weak, defensively. She could also try to increase the effect of her physical attacks--it couldn't hurt. She smiled at the thought of meeting her bankai. If anyone could help her, it was Urahara. He had been rumored to have learned his in a matter of days. It was unheard of, that is, until Ichigo had done something similar. The new shinigami had told Rukia that it was an invention of Urahara's that helped him find his own bankai, and she hoped that the same method would work to her advantage. She was under no disillusionment that she would have to work hard for her reward. But, she was ready.

She smiled into the darkness as her eyelids grew heavy with thoughts of her becoming an elite shinigami. She wanted the whole world to know that she was capable of protecting the ones she loved too. Her last thoughts were of seeing Ichigo's smiling, proud face as she revealed her new self to the world. She barely felt Kon snuggle against her as she drifted off into the realm of peaceful dreams.


	2. Training

**Chapter 2!! Sorry for the delay. I now have normal internet again! I know it's a slower start, but I'm thinking of how to go about teaching Rukia to learn her Bankai.  
**

**I forgot the usual spiel: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo :)**

**Enjoy & Review please!**

**A/N: revised a certain BLARING error :D  
**

* * *

Rukia silently slid the closet door open, rubbing her eyes in the morning sunlight. Though Urahara promised to train her later in the day, she wanted to arrive earlier—in hopes that perhaps her training could begin sooner. She tiptoed out of the small closet, turning to examine the tied up modified soul. Her face was still flushed with anger at his brazen use of her chest as a pillow. She subsequently used a lower-level kido to bind his arms. She stuck a sock in his mouth to keep him quiet. No kido necessary. Quite sufficient for restraining Kon. She smirked mischeviously. She was going to become stronger today. _Finally_.

"Oi, where are _you_ going?" came the gruff reply.

Rukia squealed in surprise, turning toward the source of the voice. Ichigo was lying on his side, his orange hair in serious disarray. "None of your business," she dared him to argue with her.

"Why are you sneaking off? You know you could sleep in the room my father gave you," he retorted, his bottom lip jutting out in disappointment.

Rukia watched him through narrowed eyes. Ever since he learned she had nearly died while fighting the Aaroniero, in Hueco Mundo, he had been overly protective of her. She was sure he felt partly guilty at his inability to protect her, though she was there on her _own _accord. She was proud of the fact that she was one of the few non-captain shinigami to defeat an Espada. It was quite a feat for the small woman. "Hmph! I…have shinigami duties today," she replied, ignoring his remark that she sleep somewhere besides his closet. She squared her shoulders and headed toward the window.

"Is there a hollow?" he said, sitting up in bed. He didn't mind missing these last few days of school...

"No stupid! Just…go to school!" she huffed. She didn't like lying to him, but she wasn't ready to admit to her true plans. Not until she was stronger.

Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, "This isn't like you. Are you hiding something? Did I do something?"

_Why does he sound so disappointed? _Rukia thought. She concealed the smile that was threatening to surface. She felt a sort of satisfaction at his disappointment. "No, I'm simply doing my duty as a Shinigami in charge of the Karakura perimeter. I do have duties away from you, you know!" She hadn't intended to sound so angry, but something about his constant badgering about her feelings and thoughts was really starting to get to her. She felt guilty for being so short with him lately.

"Fine, fine," he waved his hands. "I know you have work to do. I'm sorry I asked," he said as he laid back down, his back to her. She could tell that he was hurt, though he would never admit to it. He, too, also hid his feelings.

She stood silently at his bed, watching him sadly. She didn't like being dishonest, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about the day before. Within moments, her shunpo transported her out the window and into the street. She looked up at Ichigo's window longingly. _I will be a different person when I see you again, _she silently said her goodbye. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran toward the Urahara Shop.

* * *

Rukia arrived, finding Urahara sitting on the porch, cross-legged and sipping tea. "Rukia-chan! What a pleasure to see you this early."

A cat was curled on his lap, as he softly stroked its black fur. Rukia watched with interest. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked as the cat yawned and stretched its front paws.

"Thanks for telling me that someone was coming," came the deep voice as its golden eyes focused on Rukia. "Hello, Kuchiki-san," the cat spoke, swiftly disentangling itself from Kisuke's legs. It eyed him angrily. He smirked in response, sipping his tea with delight. He grew tired of hiding their relationship, and he knew Rukia wasn't one to gossip. Now maybe he could get Yoruichi to be more open about their intimacy. She would most likely berate him later, but he liked her more when she was angry.

"Good morning, Yoruichi-sama," she addressed the former exile of Seretei. _Actually, _she told herself, _the First Division Captain had pardoned the two_. After their aid in the Hueco Mundo invasion, Yamamoto had pardoned Tessai, Urahara, Yoruichi, and the Vizards—though none were in a rush to enter back into Soul Society. She quietly wondered where the Vizards were, currently. "I hear you desire to become stronger," the golden eyes regarded her carefully.

Rukia nodded, "I think that would beneficial for me. I am lacking in many areas." She was speaking cautiously, hoping Urahara hadn't shared too much of the previous day's revelations. Kisuke's face remained emotionless as he loudly slurped his tea.

"I suppose I should meet Soi-Fon," the cat yawned, "she gets angry when I'm late for our meetings. You'd think she'd been a captain for more than a century with that attitude." She turned to Urahara, "We'll talk later, bastard." The threat was subtle, but it was _definitely _there.

"I look forward to it, Yoruichi-_chan_," he smirked behind his cup.

The cat hissed before disappearing. Rukia admired Yoruichi's Flash Step. It was a spectacular ability, earning her the respectful title of "Flash Goddess." Maybe Rukia could ask Yoruichi to teach her…

"Well, since you are here early, I supposed I should put you to work," Urahara mused.

"Yes! I am ready—" she began, but was interrupted by the broomstick offered to her. "What is this?" she spat.

Urahara raised an eyebrow under his messy locks. "Oh, I don't plan to train you until this afternoon, but since you are around, the steps need swept. As does the sidewalk," he said nonchalantly, gesturing to the front of the shop.

"I'm _not_ cleaning! I am _no maid_!" she hissed, her eyes flashing their anger.

"Did we not discuss your payment for my instruction?" he mused, tapping his chin with his forefinger.

Rukia's shoulders slumped in defeat. She should have guessed he would do this. She grumbled as she took the broom from his hands.

* * *

"Freeloader!" Ginta yelled from entranceway, "time to help with the chores!"

Renji walked out onto the front porch, his mouth hanging open when he saw Rukia sweeping the steps. "Rukia! What are you doing here?"

Rukia's face reddened. "I, uh, I'm helping." She quickly turned her back to him, embarrassed. She hadn't known Renji was staying at the shop. _Idiot!_ her head screamed.

"One more thing," the shop owner interrupted, "let me introduce you to your training partner for the first few days. You two know each other..." He smiled as he peered from around the entranceway.

"T-training…_her_?" Renji echoed, confusion evident on his face. He pulled his long red locks into their usual ponytail.

"What? I asked _you_ to train me. Not Renji!" Rukia wailed.

Urahara face turned dark, "And I accepted. You are not ready to face _me_ or any of the Vizards, even. I think the best thing for you, right now, would be to train with someone you know well." Just as quickly as he appeared, he disapparead into his untidy shop.

Both Rukia and Renji were speechless. "I-I'm very sorry. My apologies!" Rukia mumbled as she resumed her duties. Despite her regretful exterior, she was screaming various curses inside her head.

* * *

She spent the morning with Renji, as Ginta dictated various tasks. He was like a ruthless leader, inspecting for any dirt left behind. Rukia toyed with using her kido on him—incapacitating him just so they could get a break. She was pretty sure that Renji wouldn't mind. He had been dealing with this for weeks while he roomed with the young boy. Most of the time he made Rukia laugh by making faces behind the young red-head's back.

"You missed a spot, Freeloader!" Ginta whistled, lifting the table contents and pointing to the dust Renji had left behind. He was met with a dirty rag hitting him in the face. "What the hell?"

"I give up, brat!" Renji said, collapsing onto the floor. "I'm tired of your dictatorship!"

Ginta attempted to kick Renji in the side, but missed as Renji used his shunpo to place himself behind Ginta, lifting the small boy by the back of his shirt. Ginta's eyes widened in awe at Renji's speed. "Y-you're not as stupid as I thought!"

Renji grinned at the rare praise, "Yeah, well, you won't be saying that after I bind you and leave you in the closet!"

"Y-you wouldn't!" Ginta sputtered.

"Try me," the red-head shinigami challenged.

"Ok! I give up. You can take a break! Ururu!" he wailed, running off to find the young girl. Rukia had no doubt he would bully her into finishing Renji's job.

Renji studied Rukia thoughtfully, "So what is this about training with you?" It was the first he had heard about this.

Rukia sighed, "I asked Kisuke to help me become stronger. I wanted to ever since we returned from Hueco Mundo."

Renji looked crest-fallen. "You could have asked me to help, you know!"

Rukia avoided his gaze, "It's embarrassing enough admitting it!"

He didn't answer, her had known her since they were children—he understood why she wanted to become stronger. "Well, I'm not going to take it easy on you." _ Because you are my friend, my sister. Because I love you_.

Rukia met his gaze with determination, "I don't expect you to. I'd be disappointed if you did, you ass!"

He grinned at her anger. Perhaps this afternoon would work out to be quite interesting.

* * *

It was after midmorning when Urahara, Tessai, and Ururu led Rukia and Renji to the underground training ground below the store. Rukia looked around at the large space in awe. She hadn't seen it before, though she was familiar with its existence.

"Did you create this?" she asked, her eye wide with amazement.

"Yes," Kisuke stated, simply. When they were far enough removed from the entrance, he turned to face both shinigami. "Now, Rukia, I know you think this is fruitless, but I want you to train with someone you know. Someone you understand. It will make it that much harder to do something unpredictable, you see." He smiled at the two.

"I told her I wouldn't take it easy on her," Renji quipped.

Urahara nodded, "As you shouldn't. But don't kill her, either." Renji paled at the suggestion. Rukia was also surprised at the seriousness of Urahara's tone. He took Rukia aside, "I want you to work with your strengths for now. I know you want to build on your weaknesses, but let's first work on your strengths."

She contemplated his instruction. "I'm strongest with kido," she offered.

"Then use a combination of kido-based attacks with your physical attacks. I know your shikai is quite powerful. You can use that to your advantage. And remember, don't take it easy on him either. Right now, he's not your friend. He's your enemy. Remember that. You never know when a friend will become an enemy."

She understood what he meant. She had encountered Aaroniero in Hueco Mundo, disguised as her beloved mentor, Kaien. Her heart had stopped when she saw his face and mannerisms. She had almost believed it was him, almost succumbing to his request for his vengeance. She shuddered at the memory, praying she never had to fight her friends in battle.

"Understood?" he asked, studying her carefully.

"Yes!" she replied, squaring her shoulders in determination.

Urahara stepped back. "Let the festivities begin!"

* * *

Rukia was out of breath. They had been fighting for hours. Hell, it could have been days for all she knew. Sweat matted her uniform to her slender body, her hair was soaked with sweat. Renji wasn't in much better shape. Both had wounds mottling their bodies, neither taking it easy on the other, as promised.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji commanded. His sword became segmented, each segment wider than the first. She knew this technique, she also knew he could only release it a maximum of three times before he was left defenseless for a short period of time. If she could dodge the blows until then… Before she could think of a strategy, he immediately attacked. She blocked it with her zanpakuto, her arms shaking from the strain. Her hand slipped—briefly—but it was enough. The blades of Zabimaru sliced deeply into her arm. Her warm blood spilled onto the ground.

"Shit!" she screamed as the pain tore through her. Her left arm was useless, the muscle sliced cleanly through.

"Rukia! Are you ok?" Renji asked apologetically.

"Yes, idiot!" she breathed through her clenched teeth to keep her from howling in pain. "Did you not hear Kisuke? Do not take it easy on me."

Renji stood before her, torn about what to do next. Should he take advantage of his injured childhood friend? He knew that she would never accomplish her goals if he took pity on her. Rukia studied the red-head as the blood pounded in her ears. Her arm stung horribly. She was losing blood quickly, and would need to stop the loss or she would soon become a poor sparring partner. She could hear Urahara's words resounding in her head, _"use your strengths"_ he had advised. She thought about her strengths: kido. It was also Renji's weakness. He had never been more than subpar at that type of combat. She promised herself she would take this training seriously. She was more than proficient at kido, often not needing the incantations if she focused her reitsu enough. She closed her eyes, summoning her strength to command the shinigami's art. She used two simultaneously—Way of Binding No. 4 to bind Renji's arms and Way of Binding No. 26 to hide her reitsu.

Renji was immediately rendered motionless by the energy rope that entangled his arms. He was taken aback at her sudden use of kido--he hadn't expected her to counterattack with it. She wasn't showing any indication that she was going to use it. He could no longer feel Rukia's reitsu—had she masked it? Could she use more than one kido at a time? He hadn't known that to be possible except with his captain. She hadn't even used an incantation! He used his shunpo to manipulate his way around the battleground until he could pinpoint her location. Why couldn't he remember how to cancel the binding kido?

"What the hell?" he sputtered as he heard Rukia's voice incanting another kido spell. _Three at one time? _It was unheard of! It would be difficult to evade her attack if he didn't know the direction from which she was attacking. He attempted to keep moving, knowing that he looked ridiculous running around without his arms to balance him.

"_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" _Rukia commanded as six rods of light formed and held him in place.

"Shit," he growled. He felt the cold steel against his neck. As Rukia approached from behind. "How?" he asked. He was interrupted by the increased pressure of her against his neck. "Y-you aren't going to really slice my neck? Rukia?" he asked, his eye bulging. Was she going to take Urahara's commands _that_ seriously? He could hear her breathing behind him. _So three kido spells were stressful on her_, he told himself. It didn't take away from the pure awe he felt toward her. He hadn't expected her to use her kido against him, and it was definitely a wise tactical decision on her part.

He could feel crystals of ice forming on his neck. "R-Rukia. I-I-t's c-cold!" he shivered. "Con-control your r-reitsu!"

Rukia blinked, realizing she was leaking spiritual energy. She examined the tiny crystals of ice that were forming on the ground around her. They spread over Renji's clothing and exposed skin.

"Well, that was interesting," Kisuke's smooth, amused voice cooed, interrupting their exchange. Rukia lowered her unreleased zanpakuto. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Can someone let me out, now?" Renji whined. "My hands are going numb!"

Rukia cancelled the Way of Bindings, releasing her friend. He turned, eyeing her arm, "Rukia—I'm so sorry!" She had formed ice over her wound, preventing further blood loss. _That's how she moved so easily_, he thought.

"Shut up, idiot! You were doing what you were instructed," the green glow of her healing reitsu covered the deep gash in her arm. "Dammit!" she yelped as the sinewy muscle started to grow back together.

"Tessai, could you help Rukia-san? She's a bit…uh, injured," Urahara commanded, inspecting Zabimaru's damage.

"Yes, Urahara-sama," the big man replied as he took over healing. Rukia studied the former Kido Master's face, wondering why the he used such respectful titles for someone who Rukia considered to be his inferior. She didn't ask the question aloud, as she didn't want to anger the husky man. His face scowled with concentration.

"Shit, Rukia, I didn't mean to!" Renji said, his face blanching when he realized the extent of her injury.

"I said shut up about it!" Rukia glared at her friend. He was another one who always wanted to protect her. She sighed, she was so tired of being _sheltered_.

Urahara studied her carefully. She had definitely shown promise in the few hours she had been tussling with Renji. He smirked at her kido abilities—they definitely surpassed most captains he knew. She was much stronger, physically, than she looked. But, he wanted to improve her strength in both shunpo and physical attacks before he would consider using his invention to help bring out her bankai. He knew from experience that a bankai could read its masters emotions, which in turn, affected the bankai. It was a mutual relationship—a two way street. If Rukia didn't have enough confidence in herself, then her bankai wouldn't have confidence in its master, either. No, he would have to work on that too. He sighed. This was going to take longer than he anticipated.

Ururu skipped over, bringing refreshments. Ginta followed with a small meal for the group. They enjoyed the meal, chewing thoughtfully. After the meal, when Rukia was completely healed, Kisuke addressed the group. "Well, ready for round two?"


	3. Shikai Tears

**Next Chapter! **

**Mikazuki: we'll just have to wait and see what Rukia's bankai looks like ;)**

**Allyieh: OMG, thanks so much for pointing that out. I'm not on crack, I swear! I did edit it, since it was kind of a big deal! Thanks again! I tend to do that A LOT. Just point it out! Iba Kira crossover...hmm.....interesting....**

**Hope it's not too boring. I gotta make her training believable! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the weekend!  
**

* * *

Ichigo watched the sunlight vibrantly dance across his ceiling. His arms were folded behind his head, as he allowed his thoughts to consume the passing time. _Where is Rukia_? he asked himself. It had been three days since he had seen her last. She had been sneaking out of his room that morning, acting as if she had been caught doing something naughty. He had known her for quite some time, and could tell that she was hiding something from him. Part of him was hurt that his friend couldn't--or wouldnt--discuss what was troubling her. Ever since they returned from Hueco Mundo, she had seemed different. Distant, even.

She admitted to meeting an Espada that resembled her squad's former vice captain. Something about the way she spoke of her former lieutenant aggravated Ichigo. He knew Shiba had died at her hands, much to her own regret. She had _still _not come to terms with his death, and the Espada had managed to open those old wounds. Ichigo didn't know why the memory of her mentor upset him so much. He knew that Kaien had meant a lot to her—perhaps even more than he did. He was married, Rukia had shared with him one night after too much alcohol. They had all enjoyed a few too many drinks at the Kuchiki manor that night, and Rukia had done more talking than anyone was used to. Hell, even Byakuya was more personable…if you could call it that. But, Rukia had shared her feelings of idolization of Kaien's wife and her affection toward her lieutenant. Ichigo had realized that perhaps Rukia's feelings for the shinigami had extended past those held for dear friends. How did she feel toward him? Did talking about him evoke that much emotion in the tiny Soul Reaper?

Ichigo sat upright, pushing his thoughts aside. He didn't want to think about how her face lit up when she remembered her former vice-captain. Why was it bothering him so much? It wasn't like he thought of _her_ like that. She was more than three times his age! Plus, she was a shinigami, and he had never heard of such blasphemy. Sure, he became defensive when his classmates accused them of dating or when one of his male friends would ask Ichigo if they could ask Rukia on a date. But that was because he knew who she really was, and he couldn't let them objectify her in such a manner.

"Ichigo!" he heard Karin pounding on his door. "Your friends are outside!" She ended the statement with a well-placed kick to his door panel. He could hear the slight cracking of the wood.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida's voice echoed from outside the window. He could hear Orihime chattering as well. For a moment, he wanted to ignore their company. It was almost awkward for him to be around Inoue, especially after she had confessed her feelings for him in Hueco Mundo. As much as he cherished her friendship, he did not think of her with romantic feelings. He had wished that he could return her amorous desires, but he just...could not. She had taken his rejection with such grace and poise, that he felt more guilty each time he saw her. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt one of his friends. And he could tell, behind her smile and kind words, that she was indeed hurting. He knew in time she would get over it, but he wished she never had to get _into _it. He sighed at his frustration with life at the moment.

The orange-haired man stuck his head out of his window, instantly spotting his three friends, "Oi! Ishida, Chad, Inoue!" he offered a weak smile at his three classmates.

"You want to get something to eat, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's voice floated through the air as she offered a vibrant smile. It looked a little less fake this time. Perhaps she was healing much more quickly than he anticipated. He hope so. Besides, from the way that Ishida stared at her in class, he was sure that the young Quincy would be more than willing to take her mind off of the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Eh, sure!" he agreed, "I"ll be out in a few!" he swiftly closed his window and pulled on a respectable outfit. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of worrying about Rukia and her three-day absence. _Three days, twelve hours, and forty-two minutes_, his inner voice chided. _Shut up!_

He opened his closet to find Kon sleeping on Rukia's makeshift bed. The modified soul had also felt saddened at Rukia's absence, asking Ichigo where his "nee-san" had gone to. "Oi, Kon, want to grab a bite to eat with us?" The stuffed lion peeked at Ichigo out of one of his eyes. He studied the young man for a moment. "Well?" Ichigo huffed, disliking the mod soul's analyzing.

"Count me in!" Kon yawned as he leaped onto Ichigo's shoulder. It wasn't like the human to be this kind to him. He suspected that something deeper was going on with Ichigo. _I hope nee-san returns soon_, he thought to himself as Ichigo closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

"No more!" Rukia huffed. "I need a break!"

"Breaks were not part of our deal, Rukia-chan," Urahara's sing-song voice chided her as she collapsed on the ground, tossing her wooden katana aside.

Renji was seated not too far away, equally exhausted. Both were littered with bruises and cuts, some scabbing over, some raw and bleeding. "I agree with Rukia, I'm exhausted!"

Kisuke studied both Shinigami from the shadows of his hat. He had restricted their combat to fake weapons only, insisting Rukia strengthen her hand-to-hand combat skills. In one day alone, she had improved remarkably—as seen by the larger number of newer bruises on her childhood friend. Despite her small frame, her physical fighting capacity was astounding. She was both agile and deadly, a satisfying combination in such a promising young Soul Reaper. Combined with her surprising strength and intellect, she could possibly become quite an accomplished Hakuda master in a relatively short amount of time. Kisuke made a mental note to discuss his thoughts with Yoruichi. She, perhaps, would be better suited to instruct Rukia as the former Captain of the Second Division and Commander-In-Chief of the Onmitsukido. The dark-skinned beauty was from the Shihoin noble family—of whom produced generations of gifted Special Forces commanders and members.

"How is your shunpo?" Urahara asked Rukia.

She turned her head toward him, still breathing heavily. "I am proficient, but in no way an expert," she confided. Urahara looked to Renji, who nodded his agreement.

"I see," he sighed, clicking open his fan. "I think perhaps it would be best to have Yoruichi instruct you, as she is more qualified than I."

"Weren't you the head of the Detention Unit?" Rukia asked, eyeing him warily.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then why can you not teach me all of this? Why are you putting it off onto others?" her eyes flashed her anger.

"Don't get yourself upset, my dear Rukia. I merely feel that others are more qualified," he explained, hiding his face behind his fan.

"More like 'you're a lazy bastard'," she mumbled, closing her eyes. Renji guffawed at the outburst.

"Say what now?" Kisuke crooned.

"Nothing," Rukia murmured.

* * *

"She has amazing promise. Her spiritual energy is unique in that she can control ice. She has yet to fully control the _amount_ of her pressure, I agree, but she definitely has the potential to be a captain-level shinigami," Kisuke explained to his companion. "whether or not _she_ knows that is another story. I get the feeling she wouldn't like the role of captain anyhow."

The former Second Divison Captain nodded in understanding, "You know, Byakuya would not agree with you training her."

"I know. So sad! I'm sure he has kept her potential leashed for quite some time," the pale blond man agreed.

"That would be like him, so uptight! Just like his father and grandfather…So what exactly do you want me to teach the Kuchiki?" she eyed the mysterious man as she sat back in her chair. A faint rumble told them that the fighting was still ensuing in the distance. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "You let them have their zanpakutos back, I see. How nice of you."

Kisuke sighed, "It's been over two weeks, and she has progressed very quickly with her physical fighting skills. I thought perhaps facing off against Renji's bankai was acceptable. At least now, I don't think she will be killed," he explained from under his bucket hat.

"I see. But you are leaving something out," she knew him too well.

He sighed again, "Yes, I suppose I am. It's her zanpakuto. Something about it....I don't know, it's _different_. Like mine, it has many different types of attacks in its released form. I'm not convinced it's only limited to three, either. Which would mean it's a highly prized sword, making her—"

"—a very gifted Shinigami," Yoruichi finished for him. He studied her face, silently nodding. "Which means that she could possibly have an very powerful bankai?"

"More powerful than we may have ever seen, at least as an ice-based bankai," he confided. "I am afraid that she may not be capable of controlling it. I've been working on a new invention to help her seek out her bankai in a state of subconscious relaxation. I'm not sure how it will work, but perhaps it can help her understand how to release the final form of that beautiful sword."

"So the Kuchiki adoptee may be more powerful than the family anticipated when they took her in. Or when Byakuya took her in as a favor to his late wife," she replied through a mouthful of food.

Urahara smirked, the Flash Goddess was not very lady-like around him. They had known each other for so long, there was very little he did not know about her. "Yes, I wanted to prepare her the best we could, both physically and spiritually. I've had her practice her kido between sparring. She's quite proficient at it, I may add. She can do some of the upper level hakuda without incantations. Multiple ones, too! I witnessed three consecutive kido at one point. Left Renji incapacitated."

"Three? That's impressive, indeed!" she raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Byakuya can barely do two! I would love to see the look on his face," she mused, thinking about the younger captain of the Sixth Division.

"Rukia-chan admitted that she had done it during her fight with the Ninth Espada, as well," he informed Yoruichi. "I can't say that I'm not impressed by her skill. I wonder why she has repressed it for so long?"

"She probably hasn't _realized it_ yet, Kisuke," she offered. "She's been constantly overshadowed by her friends and brother. I'm sure it's hard to find your own strengths in such circumstances."

"Possibly. Perhaps you are right," he agreed.

"I _am _right—" she began.

Suddenly a strong impulse of repressing spiritual energy resounded through the training grounds.

"Was that--?" the former Second Division Captain blurted, her eyes widened in amazement.

"Rukia!" Kisuke flash stepped his way toward the source of the spiritual pressure. Yoruichi was immediately at his side, keeping up easily. Her eyes were straight ahead and focused. Something about the quality of the energy had startled her. It was rare for _her_ to be startled. They arrived, to find Renji lying on the ground. Rukia was leaning on her blindingly white zanpakuto. She was breathing heavily, sweat beading on her upper lip. A drop silently ran down from her brow.

"R-Rukia, what happened?" Kisuke asked as he examined the surrounding grounds. He could feel Tessai approaching. He pointed toward Renji, and the Kido master immediately understood the unspoken command. He monitored Renji's shallow breaths.

"I—I," she gasped. "It was Sode no Shirayuki!"

He immediately understood the reason why they had felt such a huge spiritual energy, "A new shikai command?"

She nodded, "I didn't know it would do _this_! Is he going to be alright?" Her eyes were full of panic and concern for her childhood friend.

"He's going to be fine," Tessai replied. "Good thing he has such a high rietsu. Just how much did you drain from him?"

"I didn't mean to!" she yelped. "I never used that dance before!"

"Well, it appears that you controlled it enough to prevent it from draining all of his spiritual energy!" Tessai sounded astounded by the events that has passed unseen only moments earlier.

"Tell us what happened, Rukia," the Flash Master commanded, her tone gentle. She studied the younger Kuchiki with golden eyes.

Rukia blinked and took a deep breath. "I released Sode no Shirayuki, but this time it _felt_ different_._ It was similar to when I learned the other dances, as if I knew what to do to command the sword…" she began her lengthy explanation.

It had turned out that Rukia had indeed learned a new release command, supporting Kisuke's earlier hypothesis. This time, the dance did not summon an ice based _physical _attack--it was more of a kido-based attack. From how Rukia explained it, she pierced her sword into the ground, her hand remaining on the handle as the white ribbon enveloped her hand. _Shi no mai, _she had called it. The Fourth Dance. _Tears of the Snow Goddess_. As she called out the dance, snowflakes gently fell to the ground after she plunged her zanpakuto into the ground. The flakes fall around her target, and when she pulled her ribbon-bound hand from the katana's handle, the white ribbon removed itself as well. When this happened, the snowflakes scattered and became razor sharp—injuring her target while absorbing Renji's spiritual energy. Urahara theorized that the absorbed rietsu manifests in the ribbon--and eventually the sword, magnifying its physical attacks or healing the user when necessary.

They had made her repeat the new dance on Tessai, much to the Kido master's displeasure. But he agreed, for the sake of helping Rukia. She was able to control the amount of damage dealt to her victim the second time around—as she was more familiar with the new technique. Urahara and Yoruichi watched in silent respect, taking in the Sode no Shirayuki's beauty. When Urahara finally allowed Rukia to take a break for lunch (and Renji's healing to resume), he decided that her training with the Sixth Division's Lieutenant was no longer necessary.

"I think," he mumbled between sips of his drink, "that she is ready for our help. Don't you?"

Yoruichi agreed with her partner, promising to help the younger shinigami with her endurance. They both avoided saying what they were thinking_. _Neither wanted to acknowledge the possibility that Rukia could yield one of the most beautiful—and powerful—bankai Seretei had ever seen. That fact would remain unspoken until it was proven to be true.

* * *

Rukia was resting quietly in the shop's spare bedroom when Urahara found her. "If you are agreeable, it may be time that your training with both myself and Yoruichi-san began," he informed her.

She looked at him, her eyes both tired and excited. "I would like that very much! I can tell I have improved, thanks to Renji," she sighed.

"Do not worry, he is fine," Urahara promised, understanding her tone.

"We'll see how much he hates me when he's one hundred percent better," she smirked.

Urahara turned to exit the guest room. He hesitated in the doorway, "Rukia, there's something I wanted to ask you…" he started.

"Go on, ask it!" she said, already knowing the question before he spoke put it into words.

"What did Renji say…or do…to motivate you to use your shikai's new dance?" he hesitated, not knowing if he had offended her.

"He said," Rukia smiled mischeviously, her eyes flashing their memory of his words,"that Ichigo put up a much better fight than I do."


	4. Lost Secrets

Ichigo scowled at his rice. It had been _weeks _since he had last seen Rukia! _Where could she be? She could have at least let me know that she is ok? _he told himself.

Isshin studied his son's expression as he stuffed Yuzu's homemade dumplings into his mouth. He had noticed the subtle change in Ichigo's demeanor. His son had become more sullen and withdrawn—not that he was ever overly talkative with his father.

"Whatcha upshet aboush?" the former Soul Reaper asked through a mouthful of food.

Ichigo looked up, surprised at his father's address. He looked away, as Yuzu watched him worriedly. "Nothing. Mind your own business!"

"I _am_ minding my own business. _You_ are my business. If you are going to mope around here, then I'm going to ask you why you're upset," he explained calmly.

Ichigo met his father's gaze, his own eyes hard with anger. "I said, mind. Your. Own. Business. Old Man."

"Fine, fine," he waved his free hand in the air. "But what I want to know is…where is Rukia-chan?" he sang. His eyes sparkled their adoration for the young woman whom he had come to care about as a daughter.

"Don't know," Ichigo avoided his father's stare.

Yuzu was chewing her lip, stressed at the entire situation. She, too, was worried about Rukia's whereabouts. "Y-you don't think…something _happened, _do you Ichigo?" Her eyes filled with terror.

"No, don't worry about her. She'll be alright," he said, stuffing his mouth with food. He even dared to flash his younger sibling a rare smile. He attempted to cover up his confusion about Rukia's disappearance with a well-played fib, "She went on a school trip with the Girls Association. She couldn't share where she went, but she'll be back soon." Yuzu smiled in return, feeling much better at her brother's confidence in Rukia's safety and whereabouts.

Karin stabbed her food furiously. Why did Ichigo have to pretend like _they _didn't know he ran around in some weird black outfit at night, fighting invisible ghosts? Yuzu may be in denial, but _she _had certainly seen it. Even his friends Chad and Toshiro were aware of his secret abilities. Speaking of Toshiro, she hadn't seen him since their soccer game months earlier…

"But I _miss_ Rukia-chan," Isshin crooned, batting his eyelashes.

"Shut it, you ass!" Karin screamed, landing a hard left hook in her father's cheek.

He toppled over backwards. "Oww, Karin! Why do you treat your father in such a manner?" Tears filled his eyes, as his lower lip shook with emotion.

"You are a disgrace, not a father!" she yelled, before storming off to her room. The door slammed behind her.

Isshin rubbed his face as he slowly took his seat at the table. He lookedin the direction Karin had left the table. He knew his daughter resented him since their mother died. He had tried his best to make up for the loss of his own wife—a loss he felt every waking moment. Masaki had gifted him with his three children, and given him a new reason for life. Isshin had given up his Shinigami title to marry the human he had fallen in love with. Seretei had scowled upon his decision to leave, warning him that he could not return if he changed his mind. Kurosaki had known that would be their reaction, but he cared less—he was in love.

Masaki had known about him—his former life, Soul Society, and his duties as a Captain. She had accepted him, giving him more of a reason to fall in love. He had shed his former ties by accepting a life in a gigai. He knew that as long as he remained in the living world, he would never regain his former powers. Soon, his spiritual powers were confined to that of a mere human. He took a life as a physician, something he had learned as a former Fourth Division Lieutenant. He had enjoyed the Fourth Division duties before he took on an appointed Captain position of another division.

It was a simple rescue mission that led him to Masaki. She had been an innocent bystander as he battled the hollow that threatened to take a lost soul in the town. She had seen him—really _seen _him. He was smoking a cigarette after they slayed the errant hollow. She had approached him, thaking him for "saving that little girl." She also commented on how "cool he looked" while smoking. She meant his unusual uniform, but Isshin took it as her entire demeanor. In the end, Isshin knew his decision to marry Masaki was worth his losses. He reveled in his new duties as a husband and father. He felt the loss of his wife more deeply than he let on to his children. He felt more to blame than anyone. He should have protected her, just as he protected her ten years earlier. At times, he wished he could openly talk about it with his son and twin girls, though he feared he would have to discuss his former life as a Shinigami. But, at the moment, he was more worried about being a father to his children.

It had been Masaki's death that to regain his former spiritual powers. Isshin swore that he would never allow his children to follow in their mother's fate. He would save them. He would become strong again. The elder Kurosaki was aware of Ichigo's duties as a substitute Shingami. He had known the boy had great spiritual powers since he was a child. His other two children followed in his eldest child's footsteps, in terms of their rietsu--though he felt that Yuzu suppressed it the most. He also knew of Rukia's true identity. He struggled to keep his own rietsu masked around his son and his female friend. Isshin wondered if he should just share all of this with children--perhaps then they could have a normal relationship a family, instead of the hoopla he created in order to shroud his true identity. He just didn't feel that they were ready for it.

Instead, he opted to play the role of the childish father. He pouted as he slowly ate, "She really does love me, doesn't she?"

Ichigo snorted as Yuzu giggled at her father's silly behavior. Despite their odd family dynamics, they cared about each other very much. He smiled inwardly. _Some day, my children. Some day we will talk.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"You.._what_??" Yoruichi hissed. "Promised that _I'd teach it to her_?"

Urahara nodded solemnly. "I thought it was best that you do it," he studied her sudden change in posture before adding, "she's not Byakuya, you know."

The former captain was pacing, only stopping to consider what her partner had said. "I know that!" she spat. "I am not comparing the two!"

"I think you are. I think your competition with the young Kuchiki heir is clouding your ability to justify helping someone who truly wants to attain a higher level of power—that person being his sister," he pointed out.

"I am _not_ mistaking Rukia for her arrogant brother!" she crossed her arms over her chest; her face becoming red from shouting.

"Yoruichi…" Kisuke began, his tone more gentle than before, "I know you still feel _some_ anger from Byakuya's decision to not go forward with the marriage between the Kuchiki and Shihoin manors. I understand that." His rare display of seriousness caught Yoruichi off-guard, and he watched her shoulders slump in defeat. "Face it, you loved him as little as he loved you. You both saw each other as siblings rather than lovers. What kind of betrothal would that have been? You were lucky that he found Hisana and fell in love. It was the only thing that saved both of you from entering a marriage that would have disappointed each of you for eternity." He remembered being saddened by the news of the betrothal. He had grown up with Yoruichi and Tessai in the Shihoin household, and he had come to care for his purple-haired friend. He could still recall his elation at the cancellation of the marriage--he could have hugged Byakuya for the annoucement. _Another story for another time, _he thought.

The dark-skinned woman sighed, seating herself on the floor next to Kisuke. He studied her reaction in an attempt to gauge how much of what he said was…_true_. "You are right. I should let bygones be bygones. It's just that the _stinking brat_ slighted _me_! I should have been the one to turn my nose up at the elders' arrangement for such a marriage. Our two houses may have been united, but it would have been under unimaginably false pretenses. Though that's expected of a noble family."

Kisuke grinned, "Could you imagine sharing a bed with Kuchiki every night?" He slyly draped his arm around his childhood companion, drawing her closer. She allowed him a few moments of contact, even resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ugh, don't speak of such things! No, I suppose he saved us both. But, part of me remained angry at him for having the balls to be the one to call off the nuptials—even if we both hated the idea of it. Me… married! To a Kuchiki, no less! Imagine that!" she smiled mischeviously, remembering how she had bowed her head in acceptance as both her father and Byakuya's informed them of the elders' decision. She had accepted her fate as being sealed, her main focus on her training and title. It wasn't until Byakuya called off the nuptials that she realized just how close she was to becoming united in an unhappy, arranged marriage.

"So, are you saying you should _thank_ Byakuya?" the blond man pressed her.

"Fuck off!" she answered, swiftly rising to her feet. "And as for Rukia-san…I will…help. The best I can. But I make no promises. It takes years--no, decades--to learn Onmitsukido! Though, if she has a basic expertise for Hoho, perhaps I can help her at least _master_ the technique. I know that she is more than capable with her shunpo, but I cannot ascertain that I will successfully teach her senka--or utsusemi even! Especially in such a short period of time! Perhaps with her substantial improvement in hakuda we can see some major milestones accomplished in a mere few weeks." She continued to pace as she moved her hands through various gestures as she spoke. Urahara simply smiled at his former captain. She hesitated once she realized he was smiling _at_ her. "What now?" she growled.

"You seem…excited by the prospect of teaching our young pupil. Feeling a bit nostalgic, perhaps?" he pulled his hat onto his head.

Yoruichi studied him with her golden eyes, "She is no Soifon, but I think we will see improvements." She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. A small, triumphant smile spread across her face. "Perhaps I do miss being a captain at times. Don't you?"

"Do I miss responsibility? Absolutely not!" he blurted, fanning his face.

"Of course you don't," she replied absentmindedly, gazing out the door. "Tell Rukia that I will be ready in one hour's time."

* * *

"Work harder! You should at least be able to keep up with me!" Yoruichi told the dark-haired Shinigami as she sped ahead of the younger woman. Rukia furrowed her brow, focusing more of her rietsu to boost her speed. She reached Yoruichi's side momentarily.

The older woman smirked, "Better." She immediately disappeared.

Rukia slowed to a halt, balling her fists in frustration. It had been weeks since the former Second Division Captain began training her, and she felt as if she had yet to improve in her shunpo. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama," she whispered. She felt like a complete failure.

Within moments, the Flash Goddess was back at her side. "You are improving, Rukia—even though it doesn't feel like it." She studied Rukia's pale face carefully, "You are finally able to at least catch up to me. You couldn't do _that_ weeks ago, could you? Quit being such a downer!"

Rukia thought about the dark-skinned woman's words. It _was _true. She had managed to decrease the distance between the two women as they flash stepped around the grounds. When they first began, Rukia couldn't even follow Yoruichi's movements. Now she could follow them easily, often catching up, or predicting the former captain's movements. She allowed a small smile to break through her disappointment. "I see. You are right, of course. I should be happy about the accomplishment, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem."

"Exactly. You are also able to maintain your shunpo for much longer than when you began. Consider _that_, Kuchiki."

Again, the older noble _was _correct. Rukia's small smile broke into a grin of accomplishments, "Hai!"

"I"ll make you a deal, Rukia," she whispered, "if you keep up the practice, and you can maintain my pace for more than a minute's time, I will teach you Flash Blossom. The same technique I taught your brother centuries ago."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected such a promise. She nodded her head solemnly. She would practice as hard a she could, until she could stay by Yoruichi's side for a substantial amount of time. She would surpass the full minute allotted. She would surpass Ichigo. She turned her back on the dark-skinned woman as she spoke, "If you'll excuse me, Yoruichi-san, I have shunpo to practice."

* * *

Two more weeks of training with Yoruichi had worked wonders for Rukia. She _had _been successful in becoming an expert of shunpo, thanks to the many hours she spent practicing instead of sleeping. Though she aspired to eventually become a master of the technique, she understood that it would take much longer than a few weeks. Maybe even decades.

She had spent the past few days challenging Renji to a few races. She reveled at his dark mood when she beat him to the finish line. If he recognized her improvement, then surely she had accomplished _something_. As promised, Yoruichi was instructing the young Kuchiki on how to perform senka—a technique that Byakuya used quite frequently.

She had comprehended the basics, but her agility was holding her back. Her first attempt ended in utter embarrassment, as she stumbled over her own two feet during the final turn of the move. Or perhaps it was a spin. Either way, she was clumsy, as indicated by the way she fell into her victim instead of taking them by surprise. Though there was a slight element of surprise at being barreled into by your attacker when you least expect it. She would need many more weeks to be able to attain the fluidity and grace necessary to pull off such a maneuver. Once she did, perhaps she could work on making herself unobservable to the opponent. Either way, she was thankful that Yoruichi felt Rukia could learn such a technique. Especially one her brother so highly coveted.

Ururu was often Rukia's opponent, as her swift movements proved to be a deadly combination of stealth and strength. At first, when the young, timid girl stood opposite of her, Rukia refused to fight back. It wasn't until Ururu's foot connected with Rukia's abdomen that she realized the child was tougher than she appeared. She was a formidable opponent. Rukia spent most of her time using shunpo and kido on the girl. If they failed, she relied on her hakuda to prevent herself from majorly injuring the dark-haired child.

After one particularly exhausting game of tag, Ururu was sent flying from a rapid succession of Way of Binding No. 39 and Way of Destruction No. 1. Rukia instantly felt guilty at her aggressive counterattack, flash stepping to help the girl to her feet. "Ururu, I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to use those attacks so forcefully!" she reached a slender hand toward the raven-haired pre-teen.

Ururu accepted the offered hand, allowing herself to be helped to her feet. "It's ok, Kuchiki-sama. You are _supposed _to be using those attacks on me. Urahara-san wants you to become stronger."

"Please," Rukia groaned, "just call me Rukia. No titles. Ever!"

"As you wish, Rukia," Ururu blushed, pushing her disheveled dark hair from her face.

"Am I interrupting you, ladies?" came the shopkeeper's smooth voice. Next to him Jinta carried a tray of sweet cakes and tea. "A little break?" he gestured toward Jinta who grumbled at his new role as hostess.

Rukia smirked at his anger. "Thank you, Jinta!" she replied between gulps of the cold tea. She welcomed the break. Her body was screaming for rest. She was confident that if her muscles could commit mutiny, they would.

"You may not thank me too much," he mused, rubbing his chin.

"Oh? Why not?" came her reply.

"Because, your friend…that Kurosaki boy, came looking for you today. He looks quite…distraught."

"You didn't tell him I was here, did you?" came her accusing tone. She felt her stomach lurch at the thought of Ichigo knowing exactly what she was doing at Urahara's. She felt partly guilty at not contacting him these past several weeks.

"No, of course not. Actually, we are quite lucky he is pitiful at sensing spiritual energy, since he could have easily figured out that you are here. But, he accepted what I told him as the truth. I think I bought us a few more weeks, at least," he promised.

Rukia narrowed her eyes "What exactly did you tell him?" She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear his response.

"I told him that last I knew, it had been requested that you return to Seretei by Ukitake," he explained. "And that you were assigned to another mission for an unknown length of time. He seemed quite…put off by my knowledge of your 'whereabouts'." He smiled at the young noble.

"And?" she asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I would say that he was displeased that he hasn't seen you in almost two months. If I must say—" he continued.

"You _must not_ say," Rukia growled. He was plodding on dangerous territory. Her eyes flashed their challenge. Urahara made a note to use this scenario again when he wished to elicit a large quantity of spiritual pressure from the young shinigami.

"Very well, if you wish," he sighed. "I was going to tell you this anyway," he waved his hand, "that I suppose it's time that I trained you. Yoruichi has returned to Seretei on a recon mission with Soifon. So, that leaves just you and me, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia eyed him warily. A mischevious smile tugged at her lips. "Now, Kisuke, I'd almost say that _you _are sad that Yoruchi left you all alone."

Her only answer was an incoherent grunt from the shopkeeper as he drowned his thoughts in his own cup of tea.

* * *

**New stuff ahead, I have the next chapter almost finished, so I'll get that up soon! **

**Please review. I'm debating on having a fifth shikai release for Rukia--but that would be it, I promise! But, as I said, that's debatable. Too much?  
**

**Let me know what you think. I hope it's not too dry for you. **

**I added some history for Isshin--which is purely my speculation (I at least think it's plausible), and also about Yoruichi and Byakuya ;)  
**


	5. New Developments

"Your zanpakuto is in your _cane_?" she asked, her voice filled with awe. How did she not guess that? He always had that silly cane with him! But, more importantly, how did he manage to sneak it out of Soul Society? Would he even tell her if she asked?

"You are very observant, a crucial trait in a shinigami," he agreed, watching her carefully. There wasn't much he could get past the young woman. "Awaken," he cooed, his sword being unleashed. "Benihime is my zanpakuto's name," he explained, revealing the sword's shikai. "Like yours, it has many different abilities in its initial released state."

"How many?" she asked, keeping her eyes focused on the sword. From the week they had been training, she had learned to never turn her back on the mysterious shopkeeper. Part of her still distrusted him from her previous gigai experience. Urahara had given her a gigai intended to drain her spiritual energy, making her human and sealing an important weapon inside of her soul. All of it unbeknownst to her. While she understood his intentions, why did he have to choose _her_? She never wanted to be human...at least not until she met Ichigo and his family. She shook the thoughts from her head.

"Now, now, I can't share _all _my secrets with you. That would take us to a whole new level of intimacy, Rukia-chan!" he grinned, lightly gripping the handle of the sword. It was longer than most zanpakuto hilts--a crimson tassel dangling off of the slender, curved handle. The blade was shorter, angling at the tip instead of tapering like most swords.

His words slowly registered, her eyes flickering their realization. "Shut up, pervert!" she hissed, slicing the air in front of him with her zanpakuto. He easily dodged the half-assed attack. He flash-stepped behind her, instantly holding his blade to her jugular vein. She groaned in realization. Even after weeks of training with Yoruichi, she still lacked the expertise to protect herself from the two Second Division leaders.

"So, you have another dance you have yet to reveal?" he mused from behind her. His eyes following Sode no Shirayuki's movements as she slouched in defeat. His latest invention had worked successfully for his newest student.

Her eyes flew open in realization. "H-how did you know?" she whispered. Ever since she began training with Yoruichi, another one of Sode no Shirayuki's dances had crept into her mind. She had barely mastered the fourth dance, afraid to unleash her fifth. She didn't know what to make of the sudden nagging thoughts as they pulled at the back of her consciousness every waking moment.

"I expect that you have _at least _five," he commented thoughtfully, backing away from the shorter shinigami. She turned to face him as he continued, "I'm not sure why I chose that number, but from your reaction, I can assume I am correct." He smiled cynically.

"Something like that," she used shunpo to buzz around him, something about his tone was..._off_. He blocked her first attack, but she managed to trip him with a swinging kick followed by kido. His hat blew off of his head, landing in the dirt. He reached down to pick it up.

"Very good, Rukia-chan. Yoruichi has taught you well. You have improved immeasurably. You are both stronger in hand-to-hand, kido, _and _shunpo. Quite impressive," he rubbed his index finger and thumb along the stubble on his chin. "I can see most of that from how much Renji sulks around the shop," he smiled. "Though, Ichigo did learn it more quickly."

She balled her hands into fists. She did not like being compared to Ichigo, regardless of his undeniable skills as a Shinigami. Urahara noted the rigidity of her posture. "However," he began, cautiously, "I did almost transform him into a Hollow. So he didn't really have much of a choice."

"You _what?_" she croaked, her eyes bulging from her head; fear laced her voice. It was an abomination!

"No worries! He managed to make it to Seretei to save you in time," he smirked. She fumed at his implication. So it had been his concern about Rukia that allowed him to overcome the hollowfication. But, the fact that he was willing to risk it...for her...was unbelievable, and almost satisfying. She felt slightly guilty at the fact that he was technically a Vizard because of _her_. She realized the shopowner was silently watching her with his dark blue eyes.

"What?" she grumbled. Why did he look at her like that? Like she was some sort of experiment.

"Did you learn Flash Blossom?" he replied calmly, changing the subject.

She shook her head, "I have an understanding of the movements, but not quite. I need more time."

"But you are coming along more quickly than even you anticipated?" he pressed. Something was...suspicious about his tone. She nodded. "Hmph....it took Byakuya two decades to learn it," he mumbled.

"Two..._decades_?? How did I......_you!_" she almost screeched. "What did you _do_? To _me?_"

He raised his hand, "Nothing too invasive, I assure you!" She stared at him as if hoping he would drop dead. Her silent threats were not missed by him, "I merely slipped one of my...uh, elixirs...into your tea. It enhances your spiritual endurance and training. Like I said, not invasive. Purely performance-enhancing."

She hit him with kido, immediately slapping him across the face. "How could you? After what you did to me last time? I almost lost my powers!" she was breathing heavily. He didn't resist, he knew he deserved it.

He avoided her gaze, "I'm sorry, Rukia. You asked for my help, and I gave it to you. It would have taken you years to accomplish all of what you learned in a matter of months. Would you really have not taken it had I told you all of this beforehand?"

She stared at him for a moment before letting her gaze fall to the ground. He silently undid her Way of Binding, standing before her. "It was only to help you," his smooth voice broke the silence.

She balled her fist, punching him in the stomach, "That's for the last time!" She turned on heel and stormed off.

He doubled over, retching from the sudden impact. He smiled to himself, _She knows I'm right!_ He watched her stomp away, calling out to her. "Would you allow me to witness it?" he asked, his voice steady.

Again, she was caught off guard. She spun around, "Are you serious? It's _your _fault that I lie awake at night because my zanpakuto keeps calling for me to learn my new shikai. I should kill you with it!"

"I suppose I deserve that outburst, but what's done is done. You have been given a rare opportunity. It's not like you are doing things you would not be capable of, otherwise," he offered.

She chewed her lip, considering his argument. He was right. Of course he was right. She sighed, "My apologies. I asked you for help. I did not stipulate how you should help me. You are right, of course. I should be thanking you." She struggled with the words, her face turning red.

He shrugged, "Eh, it's done. But I would very much like to see your new dance, _Go no mai_," he informed her.

"Is it safe? Remember what happened to Renji?" she asked warily, concern knitted in her brow.

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm not Renji. And I'm expecting it. Maintain control of your spiritual energy and summon it _without_ the intent to kill," he instructed as a smile pulled at his features.

She took a deep breath, silently recalling her dream. "I'm afraid," she confided.

"Do not be afraid, your sword is your guide. You are its mistress—its captain. Remember that," he offered. "It feels what you feel. It listens to you and obeys you."

She unsheathed her sword, looking at the smooth blade. _Do you really hear me_? she silently asked her zanpakuto.

"Now, reveal it to me!" he commanded, his voice more serious than before. Rukia was startled by his tone, nodding her intent. She flash-stepped backward, distancing herself from Urahara. She gracefully swung her sword in the usual half-circle while calling out the new dance formation. Her fifth dance, _Go no Mai_, was still foreign to her. She had no idea what "_Ice Retainers _" would unleash. Nor if she could control the command. Her hands shook as she called out Sode's fifth—and newest—dance.

Almost immediately, the smooth white blade shattered into a million tiny ice shards as two pure white feline forms materialized from the disintegrating slender blade of Sode no Shirayuki. The animals had deep azure eyes that flashed their deadly lust as they unleashed their sharp claws. The icy claws clicked on the earth as the two animals circled Rukia, guarding her. She gulped as she unsteadily swung her empty sword hilt toward her blond opponent. "Dance" she whispered. The two anima hurtled toward Urahara, as he instantly cleaved through them with Benihime. His eyes betrayed his shock as the two large felines disintegrated at the sword's edge, only to re-materialize after Benihime had sliced through the air where they would have lunged. The tiny ice crystals glittered as they gathered into the shapes of the two snow-white pumas. They circled, attacking a second time.

"Chikasumi no Tate!" he bellowed, shielding himself from the guardians' assault. The two animals shattered as they connected with the blood mist shield. The shards of ice fell to the ground.

Rukia swung her sword, "Dance Revival!" Again, they re-materialized. This time, they moved with much more agility than before. They separated from one another as they attacked a third time, one slicing through Urahara's long coat with its claws. The coat immediately began to freeze, the ice crystals spreading along the fabric. Kisuke realized the intent of the attack, swiftly slicing off the frozen part of his coat before it could spread to his body. _So their claws freeze anything they contact_, he analyzed the feline's smooth movements, as they returned his gaze with their azure instinct. They gnashed their teeth, roaring at Rukia's opponent. He felt a sort of fear as the air around him began to turn deathly cold. _They will freeze me in an instant if they cut me with those claws_, he told himself, studying the animals' movements. He was sure that after he froze, they would tear his body into many, smaller, pieces. As they prepared for a fourth attack, Urahra heard Rukia command her shikai, "Return," her voice cut through the icy coldness of the air. The felines instantly disintegrated into tiny ice particles, returning to their original maker—her blade. She quietly sheathed her blade, avoiding Urahara's gaze.

"That was different," he huffed, the air around him still chilled.

"I told you I didn't know what to expect," she replied coldly. Part of her was still angry that she was unwillingly drugged.

"Guardians," he murmured.

"What?" she shot him a curious glare.

"Guardians. Those are your sword's guardians. That must be the last dance. I've read about such things. Usually the last of the releases before bankai is the spiritual guardiaon--or in your case, guardians--of a zanpakuto's spirit," he tried to explain. "I'm not entirely sure, myself, but from years of research on others who had multiple shikai releases, I think it is a safe and reasonable assumption." He gestured wildly as he spoke quickly.

Rukia didn't fully comprehend his rambling, but she trusted his judgment. "What does that mean?"

"It means," he said solemnly as he met her bewildered gaze, "that you are closer to meeting your zanpakuto's spirit."

Her eyes fluttered open, "H-how?"

He studied her sheathed sword, "Well, I besides hard work and training, I have two suggestions. If you are willing, that is..."

"Spit it out!" she rolled her eyes.

"One: you use Tenshintai. It's a way to draw out your zanpakuto's spirit, but it has its limitations and 'side effects'," he used his hands to emphasize the last part. "Or two: you allow me to administer another of my _inventions_..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Go on.." She knew this would possibly be a royal pain. For her.

"It's like Soul Candy, except it forces you into a temporary state of subconsciousness. There you can meet your bankai. I cannot tell you what to expect from the meeting, however. Perhaps an understanding of..er, one another."

"Which one did Ichigo use?" she asked, careful to not betray her feelings. She knew that he hadn't achieved bankai on his own. This would confirm her suspicions.

"Tenshintai--" he started to answer.

"I knew it!" she bellowed, jumping in the air. She _had _known that he had help. So what she was doing wasn't so much different!

Urahara was amused by her outburst. _So she is comparing herself to Ichigo. How amusing!_ He cleared his throat, "I also used Tenshintai. It would otherwise take decades or longer to attain bankai. So you see, Rukia...this may be your two best options."

"You mentioned consequences of using Tenshintai, what are they?" she pressed.

"Worst case scenario?" he asked. She nodded. "Death," he answered, simply.

Her mouth hung open at the revelation. Perhaps she would try the pill first. "Let's try that new invention of yours," she said, a smug smile forming on her face. "We can work from there." She wanted to practice her newest dance a few more times before she underwent her journey to meet Sode no Shirayuki's spirit.

"One more thing," Urahara interrupted her. She turned to hear him out. "You owe me a new coat. This was my favorite!" he whined.

"Go no Mai!" she began to summon her newfound feline friends. If anyone owed another person, it was_ he _who owed_ her. _

* * *

**Yeah, I decided on five releases. I figured that if the sword is _that _beautiful, it needs to be _that _interesting.  
**

**I'm still debating on her bankai, and I am definitely trying to make it plausible. **

**Please review--let me know if you think I've overdone it with Rukia's training and abilities. I really think she's a kickass character--and has her own weaknesses, but I am so tired of seeing her get her butt kicked in the anime and manga (more in the anime). I think that each shingami can continue learn new abilities with their bankai/shikai, as seen by Toshiro's more recent bankai activity with Halibel. I wanted to incorporate that into Rukia's shikai, since it's unique in that it has more than one Dance ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**


	6. Sode no Shirayuki

"All I have to do is take _this_?" Rukia asked, squinting at the tiny pill she was carefully holding between her two fingers. It was small enough, but would it really help her achieve something to _large_? It seemed so _insignificant_ in her quest.

"Don't you trust me?" Kisuke replied, astonished at Rukia's nonplussed expression.

"Let me think about that," she said, tapping her chin lightly. "NO!" She glared at him, remembering how she was almost executed because of his stupid Hogyoku. Aizen had successfully pulled the wool over Seretei's eyes. And Urahara was partially to blame. _Did she trust him_?

He sighed, "I guess you'll have to start sometime." He walked toward the spare bedroom, sliding open the door. He pointed to the bed, "I think it's best if you lie down after taking it."

Rukia peeked into the room hesitantly. She brushed past Urahara as she plopped down on the bed. It was softer than she expected. She ran her hands over the cool sheets. Rukia examined the tiny pill one last time. She met Urahara's gaze, "Tell me what to expect again?"

The blond man crossed his arms, as he began to explain, "You are basically going to sleep, but you'll journey to the zanpakuto spirit world. I've figured out how to access the portal to it, and this is my creation from that knowledge," he nodded toward the drug. "It's no different than sending you to Soul Society," he shrugged. "It's the same theory, basically."

"But you told me you do not know what to expect," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That's very true, Rukia-chan," he mused. "I've never tried it myself, per se. Since I don't need it, you know."

She did not like his tone or the unspoken meaning behind his words. "I know that!" she snapped. She reached for her waist, feeling for Sode no Shirayuki. She remembered that Urahara had placed the thin katana into one of his random devices. It was similar to her own sheathing, except for the wiring. "And why do you need my sword," she asked.

"Because," he gestured absentmindedly, "it's what I used to ensure that the portal would be open. You'll be directly linked with your zanpakuto spirit, Rukia." He rubbed his three-day-old beard thoughtfully, "I thought I explained all of this when I asked you to release your shikai? Before I placed into the machine?"

"You did, but I still don't trust you. Remember?" she shrugged her indifference. "Are you sure about this?"

"No." he replied seriously.

"What?" she yelled.

"An inventor is never sure about his creations," he explained. "But, worst case scenario, you'll wake up in a few hours after a nice nap." With that, he spun on heel and silently walked from the room, leaving Rukia alone with the tiny prescription. She studied it closely, could it really be that poweful? Did she really trust Urahara? She sighed her exasperation. She had no other choice. If he helped Ichigo, she was sure he would help her. She placed the tiny pill under her tongue, as he had instructed, allowing it to dissolve. She laid back on the bed, thinking about what she would say to her zanpakuto's spirit when they met. What did she look like? Would she be kind and warm-hearted? Or would she hate Rukia? Perhaps that's why she never showed her true self to her mistress…anxious thoughts began to fill her head. She didn't recognize the darkness that started to creep into her periphery as her head spun wildly. Soon, she plummeted into the subconscious world that awaited her.

* * *

Rukia looked at her feet. They were bare as she stood, surrounded by silently falling snow. The snow glistened as it descended to the ground, as if it were made of tiny crystals. She couldn't feel the cold, though she knew that snow _was cold_. She reached down and filled her hand with the soft white fluff. It didn't melt in her palm.

She felt something softly brush against her legs. She looked down to see two white pumas sauntering past her--their muscles quivering with their lithe movements. They walked slowly, swaying with each step. The cat on the left turned, staring at her with its blue eyes. It was beckoning her. Could she trust the animals? Before she could decide, she felt her feet move beneath her, as if the glistening white animal had enchanted her. She slowly followed the two deadly creatures, remembering their appearance from her fight with Kisuke.

Around her, trees lined her untraveled path. She wondrously gazed at the snow-covered trees--their icy tips reaching for the sky. The branches intertwined, creating a shimmering roof over her path. She felt like she was floating on air as she glided along the snow-covered earth, her two silent guardians guiding her way. She squinted as they neared what she thought was a…_throne_? It was majestic: bejeweled with icy gemstones and intricate carvings. Its silvery smoothness caused it to sparkle as she approached. She could see someone sitting in it, calmly resting with her arms on her lap. Rukia's silent feline companions trodded to the throne, weaving behind it and curling around the base—near the woman's feet. Rukia's feet discontinued their travel, leaving her standing at the bottom of the three-step ascent to the icy throne.

"Mistress Kuchiki," came the woman's soft voice. It was a melodical voice, barely louder than a whisper. The woman stepped away from the glistening throne, slowly descending the stairs toward Rukia. She floated toward the shinigami, as if she were a ghost. "Are _you _my mistress?" she asked, searching Rukia's violet eyes for her answers.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia unsteadily whispered, studying the graceful woman. She was taller than Rukia by at least two heads, her skin a ghostly pale. Her eyes were a pale blue. Her long hair was white--almost the same shade as her face, but with a bluish-silvery hue. She wore her straight hair clipped to one side with a pin that looked like a plum blossom made from hundreds of tiny crystals. The rest of her hair hung loosely down her back, softly floating as she moved—which she did with such poise and grace as her long, hooded kimono trailing behind her. The sleeves were longer than her arms, hiding her slender, pale hands. Her white kimono dragged on the crisp floor, but did not soil from the contact. A soft blue hem lined the sleeves of the kimono. White wisps of fur encircled her hood. She wore no makeup, her pale features beautiful enough. Her eyes were complimented by the azure blue obi that added a splash of color to her noble attire. She was a mystifying Yuki-onna. "Shirahime," she whispered.

"Please, Mistress, call me by my human name, Yukiko," she sang softly. Her eyes studying the newcomer. The two felines slowly descended the steps, sitting upright at Yukiko's side. She reached down and stroked their white fur.

Rukia bowed her head, "Yukiko," she lightly echoed. _Her human name_. It had been rumored that zanpakuto spirits were former shinigami who offered their souls for this purpose. Had Shirayuki once been a mere mortal who allowed herself to live for eternity in the spirit world—waiting for someone to become worthy of using her zanpakuto? "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, her eyes focused on the blinding whiteness of the earth beneath her.

"No, Rukia-hime, the pleasure is all mine. What brings you here? To visit me?" she asked, her inflection demonstrating her concern for the shingami.

"I wish to ask for your help!" Rukia said, dropping to her knees.

"Oh no, my lady! Do not bow to me!" Yukiko's voice became more shrill. "I am your servant!" She rushed toward Rukia, placing a hand under the dark-haired shinigami's chin. "Please stand up!" Rukia looked up to find tears in the young maiden's eyes.

She slowly stood, her violet eyes searching the depths of Yukiko's gentle blue ones. "Please help me," Rukia pleaded.

"Help you? With what, Mistress?" came the tentative reply. "I will do anything in my power to aid you."

"I want to achieve bankai," Rukia replied calmly, the seriousness of her request illustrated in her facial features.

The yoki-onna studied the shinigami for some time. She lowered her eyes as they once again filled with tears, "I cannot help you," she whispered.

"What?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I cannot help you, my lady," her tears silently fell to the ground. They hit the white earth, instantly freezing into tiny shards of ice."I am very sorry."

"I-I don't understand," Rukia said, her voice rising. "How can you not help me?"

"Because, you are not yet ready," she replied cryptically. "I cannot _help_ make you ready. You have to do so on your own accord, Rukia-hime."

"That doesn't explain why you refuse to aid me," Rukia replied, her voice becoming shrill with anger. "Aren't you responsible for my bankai?"

The woman returned her gaze. "It's not that I _refuse_ to help you, it's that I _cannot _help you."

"Please explain your rationale," the shinigami demanded.

"Do not be angry with me!" the spirit pleaded. "You are not ready! You do not have the confidence to summon me, my lady."

Rukia didn't quite understand what Shirayuki was inferring. "Confidence?" she echoed.

Yukiko nodded, her soft white hair swaying in the invisible breeze. "You do not believe in me," she answered calmly. "You do not have enough faith or hope. You only need me out of desire to prove something, and I cannot be summoned on such a basis."

Rukia's face flushed her dismay. "I do believe in you!" she blurted. "You are very important to me, and I hold you very dear. Do I not treat you well? Do I not speak to you? I've relied on you during many occasions—some almost costing me my life," she argued, thinking back to her battle with a particular Espada.

"Yes, you have done all of those things, and for that I am grateful. But it is not the same," she sighed. Again, tears glistened in her light blue eyes. Her features softened. "But having _belief _and _reliance_ is not the same as confidence and complete trust. When you find those things, I will come at your beckoning. I promise you that, Rukia-sama." She cast her hand out in front of her body, cutting through the air and bringing it back to her side. The snow around her began to swirl, as if an inivisible force was creating a wind vortex. The zanpakuto spirit started to fade, as the snow swirled around her pale body. Soon, only her eyes were visible. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I must leave you now."

"Shirayuki!" Rukia called, panicking that her zanpakuto was abandoning her. "I need you!"

"No, Rukia. You coming here to find me does not make that so. You must believe in _yourself_ first, the rest will fall into place. Is that not why you came here? Because you rely on other too much?" she whispered, her sing-song voice disappearing into the breeze. The two pumas rose from their positions on the ground, slowly walking toward the large icy throne. Rukia called out to her zanpakuto spirit once again, but she received no answer.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, as she took in her surroundings. The quiet, tidy room reminded her of her failure. She covered her eyes with her forearm, shadowing the sunlight cascading through the window. She clenched her fists in anger. How could Shirayuki cast her request aside in such a manner? Rukia felt angry at the zanpakuto spirit's refusal to help her. Was she not a kind enough owner?

_No_, she told herself, _it's not that she doesn't want to help you. She told you what she needs from you!_

She shrugged the thoughts away, her heart heavy with rejection. She knew that Shirayuki did not intentionally refuse her request—she must have had a valid reason to be unable to help. Rukia mulled over her zanpakuto's words for a little longer. She hadn't noticed Urahara standing in the doorway, her katana resting in his hand. He was staring at her expectantly.

Rukia glared at the shopkeeper, angry at what had just passed. "Why are you staring?" she growled, her face dark with her disappointment.

"I assume it did not go as planned," he mused.

Before she could reply, she heard her name, "Rukia-san?" came the timid voice, as the young girl peeked in from behind the door frame.

"Yes, Ururu," she replied calmly. Ururu looked anxiously at her boss.

He pursed his lips before speaking, "I am sorry to have disturbed you so early, but it appears that Ururu is sensing a hollow nearby."

Rukia's eyes lit up with realization. "A hollow?"

Ururu avoided her gaze, staring nervously over her shoulder. "I-I don't like this feeling, Kisuke-sama," she whispered, her face pale.

"Ururu, what's wrong?" Rukia asked, smoothing her uniform as she stood.

Kisuke took a breath, "Perhaps I should be more _clear_, an Arrancar is in the vicinity."

"Arrancar?" Rukia repeated. She calmed herself, "How powerful do you think—"

"Oh! Quite powerful!" Ururu squeaked, blushing at her outburst.

The shopkeeper placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, reassuringly. He looked at Rukia, his gaze steady, "Ever since her encounter with the Bount, she has shown a heightened sense to a Hollow's presence. So much that she can even depict its power or level. Right now, she thinks it's an Arrancar. And a powerful one at that." He held her gaze, his eyes speaking a million words.

Rukia understood the silent message. Ichigo was not available. _Where could he be? _she thought. "I will fight it, then," she promised, speaking softly at Ururu.

"There's something else, Rukia-san," Ururu whispered.

"What is it, Ururu?" she asked, carefully studying the nervous girl.

"I feel some odd rietsu as well," she chewed her lip, looking anxiously at Urahara again. Rukia was becoming irritated with this silent game of cat and mouse.

"Well?" the impatience was evident in her voice.

"It's familiar. Like Ichigo's, but not quite…" she began. Before she could finish, Rukia had flash-stepped past the two visitors, retrieving her zanpakuto in the process.

Kisuke spun around, looking for her. "Wait, Rukia!" he yelled, "You haven't heard---"

"—Forget it! Tell me when I return!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared. She focused her spiritual energy, searching out any nearby spiritual pressure. She could see the long ribbons representing each person's spiritual energy. She knew Ichigo's bright red ribbon, which was nowhere to be found. _Where is he? Is everything ok, Ichigo? _Her mind raced. Suddenly, she saw it. A light mauve colored ribbon blinking in her periphery. _That must be it! _she thought as she used her shunpo to reach the incredible and chaotic spiritual pressure she could feel emanating from the evolved Hollow. She was familiar with the dark pink rietsu, and she knew that with that kind of spiritual energy, the two girls were constant targets of any stray Hollow. The ribbon disappeared briefly. Suddenly she could sense another, familiar energy, though she could not identify the person. _How odd! I know it, but yet it's so alien to me!_ she considered the new rietsu. Just as it disappeared, the mauve ribbon snapped back into view. She knew it was imminent that she get there in time to save her! But, could she do it?

* * *

_Everything. You haven't heard everything_, Urahra completed his sentence. He sighed at his dismay, as Ururu stared up at him in terror. "Is…is R-Rukia-san going to be alright?" she asked. "It's dangerous!"

Kisuke nodded, he was tired of her hotheadedness. Between Rukia and Ichigo, he was considering retiring. He looked at the young black-haired girl. "Yes, Rukia will be fine. She should be able to destroy this Arrancar quickly, without trouble."

"But what about the reitsu I felt?" she asked timidly.

"I suppose Rukia will find out one way or another," he replied before going to look for something to drink. Preferably alcoholic. And strong.

* * *

**I'm getting pretty good at these cliffhangers, yes? I'm not so good at the death threats that come with them ;) (I jest)**

**We will see more Ichigo, I promise. I want more Rukia skill building first. She's been missing for quite some time in the manga. I'm a bit disappointed. She better learn to kick ass soon. I want badass Rukia!!**

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. Everyone is amazing. And I mean it!!**


	7. Secret Shinigami

Rukia slid to a halt, her feet tearing through the grass on the recreational field. She cringed as she heard the piercing cry of the Arrancar. She could feel the crushing spiritual pressure. _Just what is this thing?_ she silently asked herself. She hadn't expected any Arrancar so soon after their destruction of Aizen and his merry band of usurpers. Did Inoue truly destroy Hogyoku? She had used Koten Zanshun to reject its presence, annihilating Kisuke's dark creation. It had been a display of Inoue's growth, Rukia remembered. She had been so proud of the young girl, who was usually so timid and fearful of combat. She had an impressive skill, no one could argue _that_. She had even saved Seretei, though the higher-ups would never admit to it. Rukia remembered Ichigo's face when Orihime finally had the courage to confess her feelings for him. She had almost wished that he could return Inoue's feelings, perhaps leaving for Soul Society, permanently, would be easier that way. Rukia also remembered the look on Ichigo's face when she informed him that she was returning to Sereti...for good. It had broken her heart to see the pain in his eyes--pain that didn't even register when he awkwardly rejected Inoue. His eyes had spoken a million silent words to her in that moment, whether he knew it or not.

Her hand traced over her zanpakuto hilt while she reminisced. Rukia was suddenly brought back to reality by the magnanimous spiritual pressure forcing the air out of her lungs. _I hope you are with me, Shirayuki_, she silently prayed. She squinted into the distance, as her eye caught the movement: _black hair_. It was Karin. She was running, with blood pooling on the front of her practice uniform. Her lip was split open, and her head had a gash across her brow. Her eyes showed her terror. She tripped as she ran, falling to the ground. Her face showed immediate defeat. Rukia knew she needed to act, and quickly.

The shinigami used her shunpo to swoop down and grab the young girl under her arm, removing her from the Arrancar's reach. When they were safely distanced, she dropped the young girl who had yet to realized what had just happened. Karin fell to the ground a second time, weak from running. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Rukia. "R-Rukia? Aren't you on a school trip? Why are you wearing--?" Her eyes traveled down Rukia's body, taking in the dark, familiar attire. _So that was it!_ She had always felt something _different _about Rukia. And now her suspicions were glaring her in the face. She was wearing that same ridiculous black uniform that Karin had seen Ichigo wearing on a few occasions. _She was a shinigami too? _She suddenly had a flashback…

* * *

_The house was destroyed. She was lying, injured, next to a wounded Yuzu. She remembered turning her head and seeing Ichigo screaming frantically at a young woman with raven hair. The woman was bleeding from her midsection—too weak to fight. She had raised her sword at Ichigo's stomach. Karin was too drained to scream as she saw her brother run himself through with the sword. She sank into darkness... _

_Suddenly her eyes flew open. Ichigo was wearing an unfamiliar black uniform, holding a massive…sword. He was fighting some ugly creature. The same one that he destroyed their house. The same one that almost killed both her and Yuzu. Had almost killed the dark-haired girl that tried to protect Ichigo. What had happened to Ichigo?_

_She awoke in bed that morning. The house was in shambles, and all she could remember was that someone had driven their truck into the house. She had a bad taste in her mouth each time she tried to replive that memory in her head. It was as if something was displaced in her brain, and _this_ was its replacement. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was…but she knew something was…_missing_._

_

* * *

_

"It was _you_," Karin whispered hoarsely.

"Save your energy," Rukia replied. "You are weak," her eyes fell on Karin's wounds. "You are safe here. You have my word."

"Rukia, why did you leave us?" she asked, feeling some of the anger she had initially felt when she saw how _saddened _Ichigo had been after his female friend disappeared. "Ichigo was so worried about you…"

Rukia's eyes slightly widened at the mention of Ichigo. "Is…is he safe?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, his class went on an overnight trip to a museum a few hours north of here," she confirmed. She shot straight up when she heard the piercing howl from the Arrancar. "It's here!" she looked around wildly.

Rukia stood, unsheathing her zanpakuto. "So is someone else," she confirmed. She could feel another spiritual presence. It was the same one she felt before—somewhat familiar, yet unique and alien at the same time. Before she could search it out, the Arrancar crashed through the trees. "Human!" he howled as his massive arms decimated the foliage scattering the park. He hadn't yet located the shingami or the young girl. He wasn't the most intuitive Arrancar, Rukia assumed. Perhaps he was newly transformed.

"Karin! Was anyone else in the field with you?" Rukia asked cautiously scanning the area for any intense rietsu. Only the approaching unfamiliar one she had felt earlier.

"N-no, I stayed late after practice to kick the ball around.." she trailed off. When she saw the giant hollow, she opened her mouth to scream. Rukia quickly used a lower-level kido to silence Karin's voice.

"Karin! Keep it together. You are safe, remember?" she repeated, her back to Karin. She could feel the intense gathering of spiritual energy by the Arrancar. For such an immature Arrancer, it was capable of using a large quantity of energy. She knew that the monster had spotted the shinigami and young companion. She could see the bala forming from the Arrancar's mouth. Rukia immediately summoned Way of Binding No. 39.

"Enkosen!" she murmured, creating the shield. Normally, the shield would be large enough to protect the caster, but due to Rukia's hardened training and practice, the shield stretched out to protect the two females. The bala split into thousands of tiny, hardened bullets of spiritual energy as it flew toward her barrier.

It reflected off of the invisible rietsu-charged shield, causing the Arrancar to howl with rage. "Shinigami!" it hissed. "More fun, more fun!"

Rukia risked momentarily studying the advanced hollow. It wasn't too unlike the Arrancar she had seen in Hueco Mundo—created from the Hogyoku. This one, however, appeared to not have entirely transformed into a humanoid form, retaining most of its creature-like shape from its existence as a hollow. Rukia guessed that this Arrancar had made the transformation naturally—though she knew it could be just as powerful, despite its lower intelligence.

"It's an ugly bastard, isn't it?" she heard his deep voice. Reinforcing the shield, she risked a peek at the newcomer. She gasped when she saw him. "Isshin---I mean, uh, Kurosaki-sama!"

He raised a hand, "No need for formalities, Rukia-chan. I'm glad you are safe." He studied the family friend, "You gave my son a run for his money. He was like a lost puppy dog without you. You really know how to make a man chase you!" He grinned mischievously.

Rukia's face turned bright pink, "I-I did no such thing!"

Isshin chuckled curiously, casting a quick glance back to Karin. "I put a minor sleeping kido over her, hope you don't mind," he watched Rukia carefully. She felt more _powerful _than he remembered. "You were training," he said more to himself, as if it were a confirmation.

Rukia took a good look at him. A _real_ good look at him. He was wearing a _shingami uniform! _And captain-level, too! "You…you…shinigami!" she croaked, her eyes showing their confusion.

"No need for name-calling, Rukia!" he said, waving his hands defensively. "Aye, I _was_," he confirmed. "Until I met my wife and was exiled," he cast a sidelong glance at Rukia. "My son doesn't know about this," he gestured to his uniform, "I'm expecting you to not tell him."

"As long as you tell me all about it," she nodded her own mouth twisting into a tiny smile. She wasn't intentionally blackmailing Isshin. He put out a hand to shake on their agreement, and she took it quickly. Her shield shook with the second impact of bala.

"Shit, he's a pesky little bastard, isn't he?" Isshin said, eyeing the creature. "Natural evolution, you think?"

"I _know_," Rukia murmured. "Not fully transformed yet, but extremely powerful."

"I'll let you handle this one," he waved toward the Arrancar. "I'm a bit…rusty."

She very much doubted that, but she would not argue with a superior, no matter how long he had been exiled. She glanced back at Karin, "Could you…protect her?"

"I'm her father! I'm offended you think I'm incapable, Rukia-chan!" he said with mock anger.

"I was not, idiot!" she yelled, immediately covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry!"

Isshin smiled, rubbing his chin. "No wonder my son is in love with you," he mumbled. Rukia wasn't sure she had heard him correctly, opening her mouth to respond. "Rukia! Behind you!" Isshin warned. She was momentarily distracted, and the Arrancar took advantage of the fact. A third round of bala were sent toward her. When the smoke cleared, Rukia was no longer there.

Isshin was amazed at her speed. She was faster than even he had been as a captain! The Arrancar roared in victory as it eyed Karin and Isshin. Before it could react, Rukia was perched on its shoulder, sinking her zanpakuto into its shoulder as she leaped downward, slicing through sinewy muscle and bone. The Arrancar screeched in pain as its severed arm dangled uselessly. It tried to slash Rukia with its large pseudo-zanpakuto. It missed terribly, as Rukia used her flashstep to flutter around the slow hollow.

From what Isshin could see, the Arrancar was male--his human face partially hidden from view under a giant helmet. Its hollow hole was located at the base of his massive neck. The monster easily stood ten feet in height. The elder Kurosaki was impressed with how graceful Rukia was with her katana.

She flittered about the Arrancar, sinking her zanpakuto into him as his blood fell to the earth. Her eyes were cast with anger. "You attacked a child, you monster," she hissed.

"I'll kill you," it sneered. "Your sword is too small to do any real damage to _me_!"

"I managed to remove you arm, or did you forget?" she taunted, as she finished the job she had started. The large arm fell to the ground as the Arrancar became angrier, again attempting to crush the tiny Shinigami with his sword. Suddenly the armor covering the Arrancar's chest grew over his shoulder, forming an arm out of the bone-like material that protected his midsection. Rukia's eyes widened at the transformation.

"You thought it would be _that easy_ to get rid of me, did you?" he said, as he tested his new extremity. "My spiritual energy helps regenerate my limbs as I deem fit. You'll have to do better than _that_," he spat.

_So his energy is helping him regenerate_, she thought. _Perhaps draining him of it would be most prudent. _She held her sword out in front of her, quickly flipping the zanpakuto blade down. She plunged the sword into the ground, calling out her fourth dance. The hilt's ribbon wrapped around her hand as snowflakes quietly fell to the ground.

_Goddess Tears_? Isshin repeated to himself. He was not sure that he had heard Rukia's command correctly. He watched, intrigued, as the tiny frozen pieces of precipitation fell softly to the ground. In moments, the snow fluttered around Arrancar and shinigami, covering their skin with a light dusting of snow. Isshin could feel the chill of cold air brushing against his skin.

The Arrancar laughed boisterously, "Snow? _Snow? _ I'm going to enjoy killing you, Shinigami!"

As he raised his zanpakuto-like sword, Rukia removed the blade from the ground. The tiny snowflakes razored their way through the Arranar's skin as his blood spattered across the frozen earth. He swayed, confusion written across his half-face. Something had passed between them that Isshin could not quite grasp. The former hollow growled, "Y-you…h-how did you—?"

"It is I who is going to enjoy killing _you_, Arrancar," she growled. "You who are weak enough to attack a child. I'll show you just how strong Sode no Shirayuki truly is!" Her sword glowed whiter than Isshin had noticed before as the Arrancar stood--suddenly paralyzed. Rukia tested her theory by swiftly slicing off both of the Arrancar's arms. They did not regenerate, as she suspected would happen. Once his spiritual energy was drained, he could no longer make use of the unique ability.

The Arrancar's one visible eye bulged form his head as his own blood fell to the ground. "Y-you…bitch," he sputtered.

"The name is Kuchiki Rukia," she said coldly.

"Are you a captain, Shingami?" he asked, realization that this was his last moment of life.

"No. I am no Captain. Nor am I a lieutenant," she answered him, her voice barely audible.

"My name is--" he began. She did not care for his name. Rukia smiled grimly at his last words as she called out _Some no Mai, White Moon_. She slashed her sword through the air, the white ribbon softly floating with the motion. Suddenly the Arrancar was surrounded by ice that covered the ground beneath him. Within moments, a large ice pillar stood in his place. As quickly as it formed, it shattered. The Arrancar's presence had disappeared.

Rukia stood, staring at the ground and breathing heavily. She hadn't expected to expend so much energy using kido and shunpo, but she had. It hadn't taken away from her fighting skills, but it definitely made her drag it out so she wouldn't tire too easily. She had almost expected the Arrancar to be _more _powerful, though she knew it was _her_ who had grown more powerful. So, the difference in dynamics was to be expected. She felt an urge of satisfaction at how easily she had defeated the shingamified hollow. Though, she was more concerned at its rampage in the small town. How had it arrived here? Why was he here? It was unusual for Arrancar to travel outside of Hueco Mundo, unless they were sent for one reason or another. Had Aizen somehow managed to survived the Gotei Thirteen's attack? Suddenly an old memory resurfaced.

How had she forgotten _him?_

He had saved her in Hueco Mundo and she had promised to go back to bring him home. She had never returned, instead choosing to come back here with Ichigo and her friends on a mission to guard the town. She fell to her knees in shame. She had never been so flagrantly irresponsible in her entire life! She gripped Sode no Shirayuki, holding the zanpakuto to her chest.

Isshin whistled, breaking through her thoughts, "That was impressive, Rukia! I think someone has definitely improved over the past few months. Kisuke, I presume?"

She looked up to find the former shinigami captain holding his daughter in his arms. She nodded, looking over Karin's wounds. "Here, let me heal her," she whispered. She would mourn for her irresponsibility later. Isshin held Karin while Rukia carefully healed the split lip and forehead gash. She could not heal the emotional wounds Karin had suffered over the years. No, that would take time.

"Thank you, Rukia," Isshin said, studying her carefully. "Are…are you alright?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

Rukia blinked, realizing his question, "Oh, uh, yes, I'm fine, Kurosaki-san."

"Well, why don't you come home and eat some of Yuzu's cooking. Now that I know you aren't _dead_, I can finally sleep tonight. I worried about you, you know," he said over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Rukia considered his offer. Perhaps she would speak to Kisuke about Yukiko's words at a later date. She could use his device to draw out her bankai, as both Urahara and Ichigo had done before her. Right now, she needed to figure out how to get _back _to Hueco Mundo. She had a promise to keep. She hated to break her promises. She slowly walked back to the Kurosaki Clinic. She was glad that Ichigo wouldn't be there to see her when she arrived. Hopefully she could sneak out before he returned back from his trip. She couldn't face him right now.

No, this was something she needed to do alone. It was she who had made _that_ made the promise.

* * *

**No, no bankai just yet. We will get there. This can't be a wham bam bankai moment. It WILL get there, I promise. So will Ichigo...this is a RUKIA fic :)  
**

**Allyieh: your reviews make me laugh. I try to get my chapters out ASAP, but with 18 hour work days, it's hard sometimes (hey, i don't control when babies want to be born...well, not for the most part). OH SNAP! Here's another chapter a day later :D  
**

**I like to have the outline of the story in my head before I write, that way I KNOW the story will be finished. I promise that EVERY story I write will be complete. I know a lot of authors don't follow through, and I won't be one of them. And I will never take more than ONE WEEK to update (at the most, folks), unless something is seriously wrong. That's my promise to anyone reading my stories. And I will keep my promise :)**

**I thank everyone who has reveiwed (and read), I truly appreciate it and read every one. I even take time to read your profiles!  
**


	8. Reunited

Rukia rushed back to the Urahara Shop. She wanted to stop before heading to the Kurosaki Clinic. Yes, she decided, she would take Dr. Kurosaki up on his offer for dinner. And an explanation, even if he didn't know he was offering one. She slid across the wooden planks of the shop's front porch; she could feel the heat on her feet from the friction.

"Kisuke!" she bellowed. She quickly entered the front doorway, finding him seated on the floor, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, any words muffled by his cold noodles. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking. "Back so soon, Rukia-chan?" he smiled. _So, she had handled the Arrancar situation nicely_, he thought, pleased with her hard-earned progress.

She ignored his light approach to their conversation. "I need you to send me to Hueco Mundo," she said between breaths, her chest heaving heavily. She hadn't recuperated from her recent fight. Her muscles were already beginning to ache from exhaustion.

"Wha?" he said, chewing--despite his confusion. She couldn't be serious!

"You heard me correctly," her tone was thick with her intent. She wasn't in the mood for his games. "You can prepare. I have somewhere to, er…be, for the next few hours" she offered, turning to leave.

"Rukia!" the shopkeeper bellowed, watching the young woman incredulously. _So, she was serious after all!_ His bucket hat hid his face from her view, masking his disbelief. "I see your fight with the Arrancar was not as difficult as I had expected. Any news on why it was here or how it came here?"

She shook her head. "He was not fully transformed," she shrugged, "I thought it possible that it was a natural evolver. Nothing to worry about."

He studied her for a few moments, something about her was…more animated. "What happened, exactly?" he said, rubbing his chin in consideration. What _had _happened? Why was she suddenly so quick to demand his help _and _leave so soon after?

"I found the Arrancar, and as predicted, it was strong. It was chasing Karin," she replied. He didn't utter a word, so she responded quickly, "Ichigo's younger sister!"

"Ahhh, I see," he said, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't even…" she began, her eyes flashing.

"What I want to know is _why_ Hueco Mundo?" his tone was serious and his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

"I…," she began, dropping her gaze to the hardwood floor. She said nothing more, allowing her voice to trail off.

"If you want me to do something for you, Rukia, you should at least be able to provide an explanation," he calmly replied. He was analyzing her sudden need to return to a place that had almost killed her. She wrung her hands nervously, her eyes still avoiding his determined glare. "Rukia!" he barked, quite out of the ordinary for the usually lazy, self-absorbed man.

"There's someone…I promised," she murmured.

He could barely hear her. _Someone_? "Who is…this someone?" he asked cautiously. Had someone been left behind? This would be the first time he had heard mention of such a thing.

Her face turned slightly pink, "A Shinigami....he saved me." It was all she could offer. When it appeared it wasn't enough of an explanation for the former captain, she quickly blurted, "I know that you are familiar with Garganta! You sent Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado to Hueco Mundo using it!"

He was impressed by her reasonable intuition. "Quite the thinker," he said smoothly, his tone calm. He would not allow her to offer such a trite reason for traveling to a dangerous place. "But that does not mean I'm willing to help you. I have, after all, trained you for these past few months without asking for repayment."

"Fine," she muttered, her hands clenching in frustration and slight anger. "If you do not wish to help me, then I will find my own way there," she replied coldly. She raised her eyes to meet his, "I know the incantation; I can send myself." It felt satisfying to hear his sharp intake of breath. He had not expected her to know such an incantation. But she had learned it after she watched Tosen, Aizen, and Gin disappear after gravely injuring her brother. She had been angry at their disloyalty as well as their attempt to have her executed. And for Urahara's invention, no less! She held her head high, challenging the former Second Division Lieutenant.

He blinked, still taken aback from what Rukia had confessed. It was not a well-known or practiced kido. Perhaps he had grossly underestimated the young shinigami and her devotion to those closest to her. He tried to put himself in her position...what would he do? He sighed. He would do the same thing. "I see," he replied softly. "So this…er, person..he helped you in…Hueco Mundo? And is still there, I presume?"

She looked curiously at Kisuke, suspicious of his sudden interest. She thought carefully before answering, "Yes. And I promised to come back for him—to bring him home to Soul Society. And, instead, I left him there." She felt ashamed at her neglect and inabilty to keep her word. Everything had happened so quickly--she had instantly found herself back in Seretei. From there, she was assigned to her current position in Karakura. She had forgotten his altruism, leaving Ashido behind in that wretched place, battling various Hollows while allowing her and her friends the chance to escape to search for Orihime. She had sworn to return for him. She would live up to that promise, no matter the cost.

Kisuke studied her while she silently reminisced. Something about the way she remained quiet spoke a million words that she could not find the courage for. Urahara risked a smirk, shrugging as he opened his fan. "Fine."

She looked at him, surprised at his sudden change of heart, "Really? You'll help me? Again?"

"Again," he replied from behind his fan. "Though, honestly, I have no reason to help you, Rukia. You haven't given me a good enough explanation. But," he replied carefully, "I expect a full debriefing when you return. Do you understand? This is no easy task. It's very dangerous for me to send you there. And alone. Do you know what Byakuya will do to me if he finds out?"

She risked a small grin, "I can imagine. But he won't find out. And I promise to tell you everything when I return."

"No matter the outcome?" he replied seriously.

"No matter the outcome," she confirmed.

"Good! I expect you to return in one piece. With this mysterious friend of yours. I'm sure Ichigo—" he began.

"Don't start!" she growled.

"Fine, fine," he waved, half-heartedly. "Have it your way. You ask for my help and then you leave me hanging," he pouted.

"You're truly evil," she rolled her eyes. "Do you know that?"

"So I'm told," he agreed. "Anyway, it appears that you had something you wished to do. I will have everything prepared in a matter of hours."

"Thanks, Kisuke! I'll be back here by then," she promised.

"Oh, and Rukia?" his deep voice interrupted her exit. She turned her head slightly, waiting for him to continue--her back to him.

"What should I tell Renji—since he _is _living here?" he mused.

"Nothing."

"What if Ichigo comes to look for you? I expect that he will at some point or another."

"Nothing," she repeated, more quietly than before.

"You can't hide forever, you know," he watched her back tense in recognition of her avoidance.

"I'm not _hiding_," she whispered, "I'm trying to find…_myself_." She suddenly disappeared, utilizing her new shunpo abilities. Urahara resumed eating, but more thoughtfully this time. _Soon, _he thought, it would definitely be _soon_.

* * *

Rukia lightly rapped on the door. Before she could remove her hand from entrance to the Kurosaki household, the door flew open. Isshin stood there, sporting a wide grin and an apron—two sizes too small. "Rukia!" he smiled exuberantly. "The guest of honor! Yuzu! Karin!"

"Shut it, Old Man!" he heard Karin grumble. She hobbled toward the door, glaring at Rukia. She had felt Rukia's presence in Ichigo's room moments before, and studied the gigai as she stood in her floating yellow dress. She said nothing, using her crutches to hobble toward her room.

"Karin! Aren't you happy Rukia-chan is here? Where are you going?" he asked hurrying after his daughter.

She yelled a few profanities before her bedroom door slammed shut. "Rukia?" she heard the quiet girl call her name. She turned her attention ot the younger lighter-haired twin. "Please come in, the food is ready," Yuzu said softly, her eyes betraying her nervousness at her sister's behavior.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward. Isshin asked Rukia many questions about her 'trip'. Rukia cast a worried glance in the direct of Karin's room as she silently chewed. She didn't want Ichigo's sister to be upset at her. She could tell that Karin's anger affected her twin sister, as well. Yuzu looked more tired than usual, barely speaking during dinner as pushed the food around her plate.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Ichigo is on a class trip at the moment," Isshin explained. "You haven't seen him in forever. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do," he smiled innocently. His eyes watered as Rukia kicked his shin with her pointy shoes. Yuzu interrupted Rukia's murderous glare as the young girl stood, carrying the empty dishes toward the sink. Rukia attempted help her, as Isshin quietly escaped outside to watch the sunset.

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered, as Yuzu rinsed the dishes in the sink.

"For what, Rukia?" Yuzu replied, her eyes wide with confusion.

"For…leaving and not telling you or Karin. I can see that she is angry," she responded as she handed a dirty plate to Ichigo's younger sister.

"Karin is…Karin," she sighed. "She will be alright. She always is," Yuzu replied, a half-smile forming on her lips. "She knows that you care about us Rukia."

"That's why I should have told you I was leaving," Rukia answered, feeling even more guilty.

"You had a trip, it is none of our business," Yuzu said, her eyes meeting Rukia's. Her eyes told much more than the young girl ever spoke of. She preferred to keep those thoughts to herself, burrowing them into her soul with the rest of hurtful memories that she held so close to her heart. Rukia knew, from experience, that it was a dangerous game. She nodded solemnly, gently patting Yuzu's shoulder. She wordlessly walked past the young housekeeper, towards Karin's room.

She lightly tapped on the door. "Karin?" she asked, though she knew the young girl could feel her presence. When she heard no answer, she softly turned the knob, pushing the door open and peering into the dark room. In that darkness, she could see the silhouette of Karin's back facing her as she pretended to sleep. Rukia silently walked across the wooden floor, her feet barely touching the ground. She stood next to Karin's bed, hesitantly.

"I owe you an apology, out of everyone, you are the one whom I should apologize to first," Rukia spoke, her voice soft and remorseful. Karin remained silent, listening to the shinigami. "I know that you may not understand, but I have come to like this family. To think of them as my own," she whispered.

"Then why do you keep leaving?" Karin wailed as she rolled over to glare at Rukia, hot tears falling down her cheeks. Rukia was caught off-guard by Karin's sudden display of emotion. Karin took advantage of the silence and continued, "You leave us _and _you leave Ichigo! He hurts so much when you leave, and you cannot see it! And what's worse, is that both of you sneak around here as if we can't _see _what you are...and he has become!"

Rukia's heart stopped as she realized what Karin was insinuating. She was right, after all. Rukia had made Ichigo into what he is…a shinigami. A soul reaper. A Death God. She dropped her head in defeat," You are right. I should have never done as he wished. He wanted to save his family, and was willing to do so by any means," she whispered, thinking back to that night when she transferred her powers to him. "In the end," she continued, "They tried to execute me. For giving my powers to Ichigo. To save you and Yuzu."

It was a serious confession, and it was Karin's turn to be surprised. "Y-you were almost k-killed?" her teeth chattered at the thought. She had no idea! "That's why he was gone for so long!" she gasped at the sudden realization. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Karin said, her voice raspy from crying.

"No, Karin. _I'm_ sorry. I have not been honest with you or Yuzu. You are both old enough to understand. We thought we were protecting you by hiding our secret. To answer your question from earlier: it_ was _me that had been there that night. It _was_ me that turned Ichigo into a shinigami. I'm sorry for making you feel abandoned at any point. I have come to care for both of you. You, especially, remind me of my own sister," she confided, tears blurring her vision.

"You had a sister?" she heard Yuzu ask from the doorway.

Rukia nodded, "I did. She died when I was very young. I never knew her, but a promise her husband made to her has protected me since I became a shinigami." She thought about Hisana—the sister she would never have the chance to talk to, laugh with, or hug.

"I didn't know…" Karin replied softly.

"You wouldn't," Rukia confirmed. "I hadn't shared it." She reached out to touch Karin's soft black locks. Yuzu seated at the foot of Karin's bed, her hand covering her sister's. "I know you two have been through so much," Rukia spoke earnestly. "But I want you to know how much you two mean to me. How much your father means to me. How much Ichigo means to me.."

Yuzu smiled knowingly, "You mean a lot to Ichigo, too. Oh, and to us as well!"

Rukia blushed at her words, "Thank you," she replied.

"Rukia...did you, heal my face?" Karin said, her hand tracing where the gash had been on her forehead. Rukia nodded."T-thank you," she whispered, glad that she had confirmation of the memory. She thought she remembered someone else there, also.... Something about Rukia's posture and nervous glances told her that there was more to this story,"But you still aren't telling us something," Karin said, eyeing Rukia warily.

Rukia sighed, "You are right." She looked at her hands, "I have to leave again."

"I knew it!" Karin grumbled. Her anger rising again. "Why?"

"I made a promise to someone who saved my life. I have to bring him home," was all she offered. She stared at the floor, waiting for Karin's rebound of anger. Instead, she was met with a pair of soft arms around her waist. She was surprised to find Yuzu embracing her. She squeezed the young girl in return. Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around her, though more hesitantly. Rukia's eyes grew wide as she realized that Karin was also saying her silent goodbye. The shinigami sniffled as a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Be safe, Rukia. Come back to us," Yuzu whispered. "Come back to Ichigo," she said, more softly.

"Please," Karin said, barely audible over Rukia's heart beat.

"I will. I promise," she replied. "I keep my promises."

She left the two girls as the fell asleep in Karin's bed. She closed the door quietly behind her, shedding her gigai in Ichigo's closet. She found Isshin on the front porch, staring at the sky. She sat, drawing her knees to her chest. "You are lucky," she whispered, rocking back and forth as she held her knees, stifling the sobs that threatened her body.

"I tell myself that every day," Isshin answered, his eyes closed as he imagined his late-wife's face. "She would be proud," he responded. He didn't need to say more, as Rukia knew who he had meant. It was always her.

"You have a story to tell me," she told him as she studied the stars in the sky.

"I do," Isshin murmured, "Where should I begin?"

She looked at her watch, "I have thirty minutes."

"What? That's all I get? I'm offended!" he grinned.

"Can it! You can tell me the rest later, just start spilling!"

"You drive a hard bargain, Rukia!" he sighed, as he tried to decide where to begin. He looked at the starry sky, hoping that somewhere, Masaki was watching him, smiling down on her family.

* * *

Rukia arrived ten minutes late, clambering into the tiny shop. She found Urahara and Tessai drinking tea and playing cards.

"Let's get this over with," she said, tired from her evening a the Kurosaki household.

"You sure you do not want a good night's rest?" Tessai asked, worried about Rukia's well-being as he warily looked over the young woman.

She was touched by the burly man's concern, "No, I am fine. Thank you, Tessai-san." He nodded, looking nervously at Urahara.

The shop owner stood, "Well, are you ready?"

"I am," she confirmed, preparing herself for the new adventure on which she would embark.

"Unfortunately, we have, er, encountered some minor setbacks," the blond man replied, nodding past her. Before she could respond, she heard the door slide open. Her eyes widened in surprise, though her back was still facing the newcomers.

"Wherever you intend to go, you aren't going it alone," came the familiar voice—the voice she had been avoiding these past few months.

She spun around "Ichigo!" she wailed. "How did you find out?" she asked, furious at his sudden appearance. Why must he always interfere? Her answer was an ashamed-looking Renji, who exited the room behind the orange-haired man. "Renji! Is this your doing?" she fumed at her childhood friend.

He avoided her gaze, "He found me and demanded I tell him where you were!" He knew he had betrayed Rukia's trust, but he had tried to imagine how Ichigo felt—as the human boy had so fervently pleaded with him. He knew that if he were Ichigo, he would be very upset at Rukia's disappearance as well. He couldn't lie to his friend, no matter the wrath Rukia would cast down upon him. He knew how the young shinigami felt.

Ichigo looked down on Rukia as he approached the shorter shinigami, anger flickering in his eyes. He would ask for an explanation later, she was sure. "Ready, midget?" he grumbled. His eyes reflected his deep hurt and unnecessary concern for his cherished friend. He had been tortured by thoughts of her coming to harm. Part of his was content that she was safe, the other was furious that she had left him without so much as an explanation.

Rukia opened her mouth to argue. When she found herself at a loss for words, she looked to Urahara.

"Reunion over?" he cooed, enjoying Rukia's discomfort. Rukia glared at him in response. "I will open the gate," he confirmed.

"What do we do once the gate is open?" Renji asked, nervous about the forbidden kido.

Urahara's tone was serious as he answered: "Run like hell."


	9. Adjuchas Confession

**It's going to get better, I promise! I wanted to have a realistic approach to Rukia's development. **

**Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, you are all LOVELY. I mean it! Please feel free to leave more reviews, I always enjoy reading what you write :)**

**Are we getting closer to bankai? Gotta keep reading ;)**

Sorry for any errors!!

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

"_My right hand is the stone that bridges the worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black…," _Kisuke's voice became deep and ominous as he spouted the incantation for Garganta. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji could feel the crushing energy that poured into the atmosphere from the gaping hole that was ripped in their dimensional realm. It was if the air was knocked out of their lungs; each breath became laborious as the pressure crushed their souls. Kisuke focused his rietsu, molding the intense energy released from the void between the two dimensions—Hueco Mundo and the world of the living.

Once the energy could be solidified into a dark tunnel connecting the two realms, he held his ground. He shouted over his shoulder, "You are safe to go! But do so quickly." He was strained from the exertion necessary to maintain the opened void. He knew that he could only control it for minutes, at most.

"The energy released by opening this connection will most likely attract various hollows. Be prepared to battle once you reach the other side," Tessai warned, his arms crossed over his chest. He, too, knew the incantation—but chose to allow Kisuke to open the portal. He did not enjoy using such unappealing kido.

Ichigo cast a worried glance toward Rukia, concerned about her safety. With Renji and him by her side, she would be safe. _But what if there were too many of those creatures on the other side?_ he asked himself. He risked another glance toward his female friend. Something about her seemed _different _to him. She seemed more…_confident_, maybe? He couldn't quite place the new quality to her aura or posture, but it was definitely something noticeable.

When she first left, he thought nothing of it. But, as weeks passed, he became angry that she had not contacted him. As months slowly dragged by, he became worried that something serious had happened to her. When he hadn't heard from her in months, he finally left to look for her. He was finally able to corner Renji, much to the red-haired shinigami's surprise, to interrogate him. After many hours of fighting, he was finally able to get a few words out of Renji in regards to Rukia's safety. _She was safe_, he remembered. He had felt so much relief at those words. His anger replaced his relief, as he mounted a counterattack of furious questions for her childhood friend. Finally, Renji just agreed to take Ichigo to Urahara's shop to see Rukia for himself.

He had paced around nervously, wondering what he would say to the young woman once he saw her. Would he hug her and forget all of his pent up emotions? Or would he berate her for so carelessly casting him aside? Either way, he had to admit he had never felt such…_loneliness_ from her disappearance. He had noticed the difference in her demeanor when they left Hueco Mundo the first time. She was saddened by something that she had encountered—something that she did not want to share with him. While he understood her desire to put a wall around her emotions, he had hoped that she would at least open up to _him_.

Now, he stood by her side, a flurry of emotions whirling through his head and heart—yet he had no idea how to respond to those feelings. Right now, he was more concerned by her desire to return to such a despicable place. But, he wouldn't question her resolve. Instead, he would stand by her side, fighting her demons alongside her. _That's what friends are for_, he supposed.

At the mention of a possible battle, he watched her hand silently slide to her zanpakuto. He had never known her to be so quick to draw her katana, and immediately began to theorize what she had been up to these past few months. Had she been training? It seemed plausible to him. Before he could formulate any other hypotheses, he felt his body being dragged toward the opened tunnel....by _Rukia!!_

"What the hell, Rukia!" he yelled as his neck jolted from the force of her acceleration.

"R-Rukia, what are you _doing_?" Renji stuttered, casting a confused glance toward his partner in abuse, Ichigo. Rukia also had a grip on Renji's shinigami uniform.

She turned her head, looking back toward her two companions, "Kisuke said to run! We are running!" she bellowed.

"But we can run by ourselves!" Ichigo responded incredulous at how fast she was pulling them along.

"This is quicker!" Rukia yelled from over her shoulder. Up ahead, a tiny light twinkled in the distance. The loud humming from the spiritual pressure pounded in their ears. While Ichigo was impressed with Rukia's shunpo, Renji was all to familiar with it. He had lost on numerous occasions to her newly-improved flashstep, much to his surprise and Rukia's enjoyment. She had indeed progressed under Yoruichi's tutelage. Ichigo continued to be dragged along, in wide-eyed silence as she pulled them toward the light at the end of the void—toward Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly they were falling through the sky, plummeting into emptiness. Rukia could see the vastness beneath them as she stopped her descent. "Idiots" she hissed, before using her kido to place a safety net to stop the two men from falling into the thick forest. They had obviously not registered where they were. She quickly scanned the surrounding area. _Shit!_ she thought to herself, _Kisuke was right, there are a lot of them!_

"They are coming," she warned her two companions, who were quickly at her side, their hands on the zanpakuto. Within moments, dozens of Gillian were upon them.

"Howl!" Renji commanded Zabimaru, as the sword elongated and segmented into its usual released shikai form. Ichigo followed suit, revealing his large zanpakuto Zangetsu.

"Dance!" Rukia released Sode no Shirayuki as well. If they were going to get out of this situation as quickly as possible, they would have to take this fight seriously. Together with their released zanpakuto the three soul reapers were a force to be reckoned with. They separated, so that they were more difficult targets for their enemies. Both Ichigo and Renji seemed to be having a contest of wills, seeing who could kill more hollows.

"Six!" Renji shouted, laughing as his latest conquest fell under his attack.

"Only _six_?" Ichigo scoffed. "I've gotten rid us _ten_ Gillian, at least!"

"Wha??" Renji blurted, momentarily distracted.

Rukia used Sode no Shirayuki's first dance to eliminate the massive Gillian before it could strike Renji down with its cero. She tsk-ed at her childhood friend, before smirking mischievously, "Amateurs. I've removed twenty!" This time, both men were distracted as Rukia basked in their amazement and slight admiration.

"What??" they said in unison. How had she surpassed them so quickly?

"So you _were _training this entire time," Ichigo murmured, glaring at Renji. The red-haired soul reaper avoided his stare. Though he may have admitted to having contact with Rukia, he had still maintained some shred of dignity by not admitting to Rukia's activities. "Liar," Ichigo hissed at Renji as he used his shunpo to quickly cleave through two Menos Grande. He muttered more profanities as dozens of Gillian slowly balked toward them. "How did they know where to find us?"

"They could feel the rift in the dimensional fabric," Rukia answered, using Sode no Shirayuki to cut through the hollow before her. She dodged a cero as she axed through another Gillian. "They can sense the spiritual energy, they are drawn toward it. They are mindless, composed of many different devoured hollows, and will continue to seek out and eat other hollows or spiritual energies as long as they exist."

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Ichigo answered flatly. He didn't_ really_ want a technical answer. He should have known that their presence would be detected quickly. He shuddered at their white masks with their long pointed noses. They floated along, as brainless soldiers whose only goal was to prey on others. He hated it.

"Renji!" he screamed, as the Lieutenant had his hands full with two Gillian—and another was firing its cero behind him. Ichigo leaped behind him, so that their backs were facing. He deflected the cero as Renji looked over his shoulder. "You can thank me later," he smirked as he looked for Rukia, leaving Renji to continue his fight single-handedly.

Renji muttered a string of profanities as Ichigo searched for his friend. He found her as she sent forth an ice wave—Sode no Shirayuki's second dance, _Hakuren_. He watched in silent admiration as the pure white wave roared forth, covering the three Menos Grande. She lowered her zanpakuto to her waist, as the ice disappeared. The enemies were nowhere to be seen. She slowly turned, finding Ichigo standing behind her.

"What are you staring at?" she blurted, her face turning red.

"N-nothing!" he yelled defensively. "I just came to see if you needed help," he nodded toward the empty space behind her. "Obviously you don't."

"Obviously," she repeated, her eyes flashing their challenge.

"You are using less spiritual pressure," he whispered. He had noticed the difference in her attacks. Her fluidity was beautiful to watch, and she had increased the speed of her flash-step. Before he could muster more words, she was at his side, looking up at him. It was his turn to question her, "What?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Impressed?" she asked, smirking.

As he was about to answer, Renji tumbled past them, sliding to a halt. "We have trouble," he hissed, wiping his brow. "And it broke my new sunglasses!"

"They are worthless, anyway," Rukia mumbled.

"What did you just say?" he yelled, his eyes bulging.

"You heard me, stupid!" she yelled back.

"I think you two should quit arguing," Ichigo said, squinting past the giant explosion from which Renji had just dodged. He could see a silhouette of something…definitely _not _a Gillian.

Rukia looked toward the settling dust, she could sense a different presence. The Gillian had retreated, and she knew it was an omen, "Adjuchas."

"Yes," Renji nodded.

She knew it was only a matter of time. She looked around them, she would have to thank Kisuke for dropping them into the hollow-infested forest later. She gritted her teeth in determination as she twisted her zanpakuto hilt in her sweaty palm. She knew that Adjuchas could control Menos Grande, as they were much stronger than the mindless soldiers. These hollows had evolved from Gillian; one hollow taking over the body. When this occurred, the Gillian's form changed—often to something more humanoid, though not necessarily. She could only think of one Gillian who had not morphed, and the memory made her nauseous.

A thick, bubbling cackle filled the forest. "I know that spiritual energy," he spat, narrowing his red eyes through the arthropod-like mask. His body was slender, but larger than any Adjuchas Rukia had encountered during her previous visit. She had known that they would possibly face a much-stronger creature. It was only a matter of time until the evolved Gillians would detect their presence.

Rukia realized its eyes had fallen on her. "Explain yourself, Adjuchas," she commanded authoritatively.

"I do not owe you an explanation, Shinigami," it hissed, roaring at her demands. "I am much stronger than the simple-minded Gillian you faced last time you were here." He looked around, as if expecting others to come. "Though last time, you had a companion…"

"Where is he?" she asked, her knuckles growing white from her grip on Sode no Shirayuki. Her concern was not lost on Ichigo, who felt his stomach knot at her almost violent reaction. He knew that the Adjuchas was trying to goad the young woman. He also knew of her companion, Ashido. He had allowed them to exit the forest—remaining behind to battle the impending Gillian and Adjuchas that threatened their mission. He remembered Rukia's words: _I will come back for you. I promise!_

_So that was it_! he thought. He had suspected this was why she had returned. She was reluctant to leave Ashido the first time. He felt as if he had lost some unspoken competition, though Ichigo couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. He knew that the male Shinigami had made an impression on Rukia, and he would support her decision to return and save him. He felt a sense of sadness at the fervent way Rukia asked about Ashido.

The scorpion-like creature cackled more, snapping its pincer-like front appendages. It wobbled anxiously on its remaining six legs as its tail whipped through the air. Rukia followed the movement of the stinger at the end of its segmented tail. She had a feeling _that_ would be the most devastating part of the Adjuchas' attack. Suddenly, it threw something at the shinigam. It slid, landing at her feet. She gasped in realization, her heart thudding in her chest. "What is this?" she shrieked, her eyes showing their terror.

"You asked what happened to him, did you not?" the monster laughed at her delicious reaction. "I managed to strike him down, and _that_ is my trophy. Is it not suitable?"

Renji's eyes bulged as he bent over to retch. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrible trophy. It was a hand. A human hand--most likely a Shinigami's hand, from the black robe that was still attached to the appendage. It had obviously been severed from the main body, from the looks of it. He felt the bile rising in his throat. Rukia's face had turned a ghostly white, as she realized the hand was still gripping the familiar zanpakuto. She immediately recognized the chipped blade—from years of use and hard battles.

She felt the hot tears blind her vision, "Lies!" she shrilly responded, her voice cracking.

Her words were like icy needles to Ichigo's senses. He couldn't stand to see her so upset. He felt his own rage boiling within him. He would protect her. He tightened his grip on his own zanpakuto.

"You do not believe me? Do you not recognize that zanpakuto?" the Adjuchas offered.

Rukia sobbed as she pushed the severed hand away from her sight. She quickly incanted a kido spell to box in the limb, the blinding light blocking it from her sight. She turned to face the miserable creature. She refused to believe that Ashido had fallen to this scorpion-like monster before her. "He would not have fallen to the likes of _you_!" she hissed.

"Oh but he did. He did not expect me to transform from that worthless Gillian into my new, powerful self," he promised. "He begged for his life as I cut his filthy zanpakuto from his body," he indicated the glowing kido box that was at Rukia's feet. He narrowed his reddened eyes behind the ugly mask. "Do not underestimate me," it purred.

"Do not underestimate me," she answered, her eyes glowing more violet. She held her sword in front of her body, ready to strike the monster as the tears fell down her face.

This time, the Adjuchas did not answer with words, instead striking at her with his elongated tail. As expected, it could segment the hideous appendage so as to increase its reach. Before Rukia could react, she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Shit!" Ichigo spat as he immediately pushed Rukia aside. She slid away, staring incredulously at the brazen substitute soul reaper. She felt her own anger rise. Of course he would try to protect her! He always does.

She watched Renji obscure her line of sight by stepping up to Ichigo's side. "You stay back, Rukia," Renji said as he slightly turned his head.

"I will not!" she yelled. "I will fight for Ashido!"

"We will handle this," Renji responded, finality in his voice.

She stood there, feeling numb as her friends once again protected her. The anger was uncontrollable as her tears dried on her cheeks. She watched both Ichigo and Renji dodge the deadly blows from the scorpion Adjucha's tail while Renji attempted to land a blow with Zabimaru. The Adjuchas managed to trap the zanpakuto's segments in its claws, whirling Renji around the forest as he tried to regain control. Ichigo cursed as his attempt to distract the hollow had failed.

She watched Ichigo and Renji protect her once more. There was no more protecting the weaker Rukia. She was no longer weak. She was strong and able. _No_, she thought, _I will fight alongside them--where I belong_. Rukia gripped her zanpakuto; she would _not _let her friends do this. _Not this time._ This was _her _mission. _She_ had promised to return. _She_ would fight. Her eyes flashed their deep purple determination as she sucked in a calming breath

Rukia refused to believe the Adjuchas' claims. She refused to believe its words. They could not be true. He _was_ alive, she could _feel_ it. She would find him. She had promised.

"Go no mai!" she commanded, her eyes locked on the monster.


	10. Rukia's Vengeance

She did not use an incantation to simultaneously bind their arms; it wasn't necessary. She had become more proficient in eishohaki during her past few months in Kisuke's underground training arena, and Rukia used it to her advantage in her current situation. She pulled the kido rope toward her with as much brute force she could muster.

"Rukia! What the hell?" Ichigo shouted when he realized that it was _her_ who was restraining them. He was incredulous at his sudden incapacitation--she hadn't even used an incantation! He looked to Renji for help. The red-head shinigami just shook his head, cursing under his breath. Ichigo turned his head toward Rukia, who was standing a few feet behind him. "Let go!"

Rukia quickly released the kido binding spells, allowing the two soul reapers to regain control of their arms once again. "Stay back!" she hissed.

"I will _not _stay back!" Ichigo roared. "Renji!" he yelled, as if asking his friend for help. He met Renji's worried gaze, as the Abarai glanced toward Rukia. Ichigo followed the redhead's eyes, noticing Rukia. _Really _noticing her. She was looking past both of her companions, her violet eyes concentrating on what lay before them.

Ichigo noticed that the snow white blade of her zanpakuto had disappeared as she held the bare hilt in her hands as the white ribbon floated listlessly in the air. She moved gracefully as she slashed the bladeless handle through the atmosphere. He had been distracted by her unfamiliar shikai display that he failed to notice the two animals that had soared past him. The sudden cold that bit at his legs as they rushed past brought him back to reality. He stared incredulously at the two massive animals that stalked their Adjuchas prey. Their fur was devoid of all color, their eyes flashing an icy blue as they gnashed their teeth at the Hollow._ Just what are they?_ he silently asked himself. _Had Rukia summoned them?_

He watched as one of the giant cats lunged forward. The scorpion-like Adjuchas used its tail to stab the snow-white puma—leading to the puma's dissipation into millions of tiny ice-like particles. Its lithe companion took advantage of the situation, darting under the stinger and using its massive claws to slice into one of the crushing pincers. Ichigo could see Rukia's swinging movements from the corner of his eye. _So that must be it, _he thought, _she is controlling their movements with the handle of her zanpakuto_. The Adjuchas howled in dissatisfaction as it attempted to smash its attacker with its viable pincer. Before it could do so, the first attacker had reformed, slicing through the Hollow's second claw. Suddenly, the Adjuchas fell forward, its two claws hitting the ground, thudding from the impact.

Rukia's voice sobered Ichigo. "Return," she murmured, as the two animals crumbled into fine icy dust. Her pure-white zanpakuto blade reformed from the tiny particles.

"Rukia…y-you.." Ichigo began.

Rukia wordlessly stepped past Ichigo, as his mouth dropped open in amazement. She angrily gazed at the arthropod before her. "You will tell me where he is," she spat.

"You are a fool, Shinigami!" the hollow sneered. "You think you have defeated me? Or that I will beg for my life? Ridiculous!" He attempted to pull his pincers off of the ground, but their weight was too great. He tried to drag his body backward, as if here were retreating.

Ichigo studied the massive pincers, realizing that they were…_made of ice_. When had that happened?? "So, their claws freeze anything they slice," he murmured, answering his own question.

"This is…new," Renji whispered, watching his childhood companion with wide-eyed wonder.

"New?" Ichigo echoed. "You _knew _about this?" he asked accusingly. Renji nodded, slightly. "For how long?"

"For as long as she had been training," he answered.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, hurt by Rukia's sudden secrecy.

"She didn't tell me, either," the red-head answered. "I only found out by chance," he admitted. "She is much stronger than even I had thought," he said, nodding his head toward Rukia as she stood with her back to them--her focus on the scorpion-like Adjuchas before her.

Ichigo wanted to go to her side, to help her. He felt Renji's hand on his arm. "Don't," he said softly. "She needs this."

"This is ridiculous," Ichigo growled.

"Is it?" Renji whispered. "Was it ridiculous when you barged into Seretei hoping to save her?"

Ichigo remained silent as he studied the woman he had saved more times than he cared to count. Perhaps Renji was right. _Just this once_, he told himself. "If anything goes wrong…," he warned.

"Be ready," Renji responded, tightening his grip on Zabimaru's hilt as he watched Rukia pace before her victim.

"Your claws are too heavy to move, so your attacking range is limited," she confirmed, studying her shikai's handiwork. "Now tell me where he is!"

"He is dead!" the Adjuchas answered.

"Lies!" she replied, her eyes flashing their anger. Her hands shook as they gripped Sode no Shirayuki. "I will finish the job that Ashido started," she warned, tightening her grip. She began to swing her zanpakuto through the familiar half-circle of its First Dance, _Tsukishiro_. Before she could complete the movements, the Adjuchas attempted one final attack.

To Ichigo, it looked as if it had happened in slow motion: Rukia began to swing Sode no Shirayuki, its ribbon twisting with the intended motion. The Adjuchas managed to separate its frozen pincers from its body, awkwardly tripping backwards over its tapered legs. When it realized its success in freeing itself, the scorpion swung its deadly stinger at the slender shinigami. Ichigo knew with certainty that the needle-like stinger would connect with her body. He opened his mouth to scream, as Renji tore away from his side. Sure enough, the stinger pierced her chest. Her face did not register the impact or pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed as he used his shunpo to reach her side.

"You stupid, arrogant Shinigami," the Adjuchas spat, pushing its stinger farther into Rukia's chest. Renji had reached her side first, slashing through the segmented stinger. The appendage crashed to the ground, pulling free from Rukia's chest.

Ichigo grabbed her frail body as she collapsed forward. "Rukia!" his scream tore through the forest as Renji watched in horror. The lieutenant turned angrily toward the mutilated remnants of the hollow, as its laughter floated through the stale air of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo's hands caught Rukia as she fell, his eyes widened in surprise. "What the—," he began.

"Utsusemi!" Renji murmured, as he watched the afterimage collapse in Ichigo's careful hands. Renji was familiar with his captain's technique—as he was the only man skilled enough to perform it. Until now. "I can't believe it!" he breathed, incredulous at Rukia's ability to master the technique.

Both men looked at the injured Adjuchas before them, as he cackled mindlessly at his self-absorbed success. Suddenly, Rukia appeared behind the hollow, holding her sword at arm's length from her body, the blade facing backward. A loud ripping sound emanated from the space between the three Shinigami. Rukia turned her head slightly, watching from the corner of her eye. "_You _are the arrogant one, Hollow," she growled.

She had moved with such speed and precision; the Adjuchas never stood a chance. Its body fell apart into two halves, each collapsing in opposite directions as its spiritual energy flaked away into the atmosphere. It had never registered its defeat. Rukia silently slid her zanpakuto into its sheath, saying a silent prayer for the souls that were devoured to create the hideous demon.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, staring at her, his mouth gaping.

She turned to study her two companions. Ichigo stared at her—a mixture of anger and astonishment. She felt a slight burst of pride as the two men ogled her incredulously."Quit staring, idiots!" she replied, pushing her hair from her face.

"Y-you…you learned _Cicada_!" Renji practically whined.

Rukia smiled grimly. "I hadn't expected to use it, in all honesty," she answered slowly. During her training with Yoruichi, she had yet to master the technique, though she had been quite close. She continued to train during her time with Urahara, finally able to grasp the necessary final steps of the complicated Flash Step.

"But…you did…," he moaned. "I can't even do it!"

"Quit your bitching! You sound like a girl," Ichigo grumbled, as he stood--his eyes still on Rukia's face. He stood in silent disbelief of the events he had just witnessed. Rukia had indeed been training these past few months--this fight proof of that dedication. _Why did she not tell me?_ he asked himself, his stomach sinking. He had hoped that she could have at least talked to him about it, even telling him that she was going to train for the next few months. He would have understood. But, instead, she disappeared suddenly, never leaving him so much as an explanation. _Had she learned her bankai in these past few months_?he silently wondered. He knew that the two pumas were another shikai release form of her zanpakuto. He was also aware that the Flash Blossom that she had just displayed had been something that Yoruichi had developed. He assumed that she, too, had been training Rukia these past few months. His churning thoughts were interrupted by Renji's voice.

"What did you say?" the Abarai howled.

"Shut up, you two!" Rukia commanded, her face reddening from Ichigo's stare. She could see the unspoken anger in his eyes. She knew that he may never forgive her for leaving him without so much as a word. She dropped her eyes to the ground.

"I thought you were hurt," he whispered, studying her closely. "I really thought you had been injured," he repeated softly.

"Rukia, is this guy you're looking for—this Ashido—is he the same one that helped us escape before?" Renji quickly changed the subject.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, I promised to return and bring him back to Seretei. And now, I may be too late." She balled her small hands into tight fists as she fought the tears that threatened the back of her eyelids. She could still feel Ichigo's silent gaze boring into her. She looked up at him, pleading for him to understand. _Later, _she silently told him. _I promise_. They would talk later. She would make sure of it. She owed him that much.

"It looks like he won't be able to tell us where this Shinigami is," Renji said, kicking the pile of dusty remains—the only reminder of the Adjuchas' existence. "Shit, this is going to take forever."

Rukia understood their frustration. It was her quest, not theirs, and she was grateful for their company. "I'm sorry, guys," she offered.

"For what?" Ichigo responded.

"For dragging you both into this. And making you worry," she gestured.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," the orange-haired man replied. Rukia felt a sudden urge to hug him.

She looked at Renji, waiting for his response. He nodded, smiling slightly, "What're friends for, right?" he asked, scratching his head. "Aww, shit..my glasses!" he whined, remembering the broken frames.

"Shut the hell up about your stupid glasses!" Rukia laughed.

Renji scowled at her, "They cost me six months' pay, you know!"

"Which makes you even more stupid!" she retorted, as Ichigo snorted his laughter.

"I hate you two," Renji muttered under his breath.

"Fine with me," Ichigo replied. This time, Renji joined in the laughter.

"I—I think we need to keep moving if we are going to keep from being found by other hollows," Rukia interjected, her stomach hurting from laughing.

"Which way should we go?" Ichigo asked, looking around. He was not familiar with this forest, and hoped that Rukia knew where she was taking them.

"I could track Ashido's spirit," she suggested. She had never tried the Way of Binding No. 58, but she knew the incantation from her Academy Days.

"Kakushitsuijaku?" Renji asked. Both Rukia and Ichigo stared at the Division Six Lieutenant. "What?" he asked, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Kido is not your strength," Ichigo muttered, "It's surprising, that's all." He shrugged his indifference.

"So what? I can't know the name?" he defended himself.

"I'm impressed," Rukia mused. "Do you think it would work?" She, too, knew that Renji was weak with kido. She suspected he had studied after she defeated him with shunpo. She decided to tease him about it later.

"It would be easier than running around this shitty forest," he answered.

"Agreed," Ichigo seconded Renji's opinion.

"Fine," Rukia replied. She knelt down, drawing a circle on the ground, illustrating it with four characters. "_Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain," _she recited the incantation. The ground glowed as she placed both palms below her circle. The circle began to pulsate with the bright blue light. A set of numbers appeared suddenly.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, confused by the kido. He had never learned to use the spells, though he was finding them quite useful.

"They are the location of the spiritual energy that she focuses on while she performs the spell," Renji answered so that Rukia wouldn't hear him. He _had _been studying his kido, though he would never admit it.

"So if she thinks about Ashido, then it will give her the location?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on Rukia. The light from the ground softly lit her face as she kept her eyes closed in concentration.

"Basically," Renji confirmed.

"So if he is dead, then technically his spiritual energy could not be sensed?" he continued. He felt guilty at his sudden, dark thoughts.

Renji nodded. Ichigo watched Rukia open her eyes, as the violet irises fell on the numerical code before her. He watched her mouth upturn into the smile he enjoyed so much. He knew that she wanted to rescue her friend more than anything. Part of him understood her feelings, the other part felt jealous at the fervor she displayed so adamantly for the missing Shinigami.

"Found him!" she whispered, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. She looked up, her purple eyes twinkling with satisfaction. "He's alive!" She saw Ichigo's eyes slightly dim at her words. She frowned at his response. Why was he so sullen when she mentioned Ashido? Perhaps she was reading into things too much. Her eyes fell on the glowing kido box that engulfed Ashido's severed arm and zanpakuto. "Renji! Carry that box, will you?" she ordered.

"Why me?" he whined, grimacing at the thought of carrying someone's hand.

"Because," she replied, smiling slightly, "I'll tell everyone I beat the Sixth Division's Lieutenant at shunpo if you don't."

He muttered a string of profanities as he tucked the brightly glowing box under his arm, gagging slightly at the thought of carrying another man's severed limb.


	11. Blood Trail

"Dammit Ichigo!" Renji growled, "Your spiritual energy is attracting every hollow in this forest. It's only a matter of time until a Menos Grande finds us. Or an Arrancar!" Zabimaru whipped around them, slicing through the stray Hollows that had managed to wander upon them. He sheathed his zanpakuto, as Ichigo glared at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled.

"What did you say?" Renji challenged, stepping closer to Ichigo.

"Be quiet, _both of you_!" Rukia warned. "Ichigo, Renji is right, your energy presence will attract the enemy. And, right now, we have limited time!" She cast a glance over her shoulder as they sped through the forest.

"I can't help it!" he yelped. He had always been unable to control his rietsu, which was obvious at the moment. Rukia quickly spun around, pointed her finger at him. He could see her lips moving wordlessly as she narrowed her violet eyes at him. "R-Rukia?" he stuttered. He didn't like where this was going. A light shot from her finger, as he attempted to dodge the attack.

"Quit moving, stupid!" she commanded, commanding the rietsu-hiding spell a second time. "I'm trying to hide your spiritual energy, since you obviously can't!"

"Oh," he said flatly. So that was what she was doing. "How was I supposed to know you weren't trying to kill me?" he furrowed his brow, pouting slightly.

"Because, I'd do much worse, ass," she replied smugly before nimbly turning on heel and continuing her pace.

"Nice job, Rukia!" Renji replied, "It's as if he isn't even here! I like it!"

"Go to hell!" Ichigo countered as they proceeded with their unspoken flash step race.

"How much farther?" Renji called, his breath becoming labored from the exertion. He sliced through a Menos Grande that had appeared from between two large trees. "Fuck!" he yelled.

"Way of Binding No. 21, Red Smoke Escape," Rukia called, as she blasted the area with a smoke bomb. "Keep running, this will buy us time," she explained as she attempted to mask the enemies' visibility. _That should give us enough of a distraction to escape now that Ichigo's spiritual energy is hidden_, she thought to herself.

"We are getting close!" she replied, adjusting their coordinates. She was almost certain that the coordinates from her Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows, or Way of Binding No. 58, would lead the trio to Ashido's hideout. It was a small, but safe cavern, she remembered. _I hope he's safe! _she told herself as the guilt began to creep into her consciousness.

Ichigo watched Rukia carefully as she internally battled whatever demons she was harboring. He wished that she would tell him what she was thinking—or how she was feeling. He was unsure of her relationship with Ashido, and he did not enjoy the unsettled feeling it was provoking in him. Why was he suddenly so interested in Rukia's emotional attachments to another? Perhaps it was because he felt so _distant _from her. She had disappeared for _months, _returning much stronger than when she had disappeared. He had never seen her use kido so effortlessly, though he was no expert with the spell casting skill. Her new shikai release was also an amazing sight to behold, as was her new shunpo ability. She had never been faster than him, though she could keep up with his pace for a short period of time. He knew it bothered her that he was a much stronger shinigami than she had been—especially because it was _her _power that he utilized to become one. He had felt guilty at absorbing all of her powers, instead of the half that they had both expected. He knew that she often felt inferior, as if he was constantly protecting her. And, the truth was, he had been. He was fiercely loyal and protective of those he cared about, couldn't she see that she was one of those closest to him?

He hadn't realized how much she meant to him until he returned for Seretei without her. He had accepted her reasoning for staying behind, expecting that he may never see her again. He was not expecting, however, to feel so _empty_ without his new companion. When she had reappeared on the window ledge at school, he had been elated—though he tried very hard not to show it. When she was assigned to his home town after the invasion of Hueco Mundo, he had hoped she would stay for some time. At first, he thought he merely enjoyed the company of someone who had a similar personality as him. But, after her wordless disappearance, he had felt as if there was a void in his life. His father's constant teasing about Rukia's disappearance was annoying, though he realized his father had a valid point: he was lonely. He missed his best friend--the person with whom he was closest.

They had both blamed themselves for the loss of someone close to them, and could lean on each other for support. Each had grown to realize that they were not the cause of that person's death, and had changed from that realization. Ichigo, for one, had learned to value his friendships much more. He tried to be less pessimistic, and more friendly at school. With Rukia by his side, he felt like he could do anything. She was his better half, the one person he could trust. She was the person he…_loved_.

He refused to acknowledge the last thought, shaking his head furiously as he rushed past Renji. His sudden burst of speed caught the redheaded shinigami off-guard. "Hey! Ichigo!" he called. Ichigo did not hear him, he was too lost in his own thoughts. Soon, he had reached Rukia's side. She reached out and grabbed his wrist as he ran past her.

He turned his head sharply as he was ripped from his selfish thoughts. "What?" he asked, his tone harsher than he would like. His wrist tingled from her tender contact.

She immediately let go of his arm, taken aback by the sharpness of his question. "We are here," she whispered, her eyes studying the rocky exterior Ashido's dwelling while avoiding his stare.

"Where?" he asked, turning toward her?

"Ashido's…" she replied. This had been where he had lived for _years_, she told herself. She concentrated on the injured shinigami's rietsu. It was a hazy blip in a field of stronger energy ribbons. She had to focus on the gauzy energy. "He's weak."

"Rukia," Ichigo began, his trademark scowl marring his features, "what is he to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked, her tone defensive. What was he inferring? He couldn't possibly be asking..._that_!

Before either could reply, a breathless Renji reached them. "Guys…need…break!" he said, before collapsing to the ground.

Rukia glowered at him, lightly kicked his side, "Get up, you lazy bastard!" She kept her hands on her hips as she frowned at Renji's sudden lacksadasical attitude.

"Ow, Rukia! Stop it! Have mercy on a weak shinigami like me!" he said mockingly as he rubbed where her heel had connected with his ribs. "I'm carrying some guy's arm!" he said, holding up the kido box that Rukia had made him hold.

The sight of the box sobered her. "I'm going to tie you up and leave you here!" she threatened, pointing her index finger at him.

"You wouldn't!" he said, his tone unsure.

"Try me!" she promised.

Renji was immediately standing, his left hand held above his brow, as if saluting. "Yes, Captain!" he smirked as she reddened from his address.

"If she's a Captain, then I'm the King of Soul Society," Ichigo grumbled.

"What was that?" Rukia asked, slamming her fist into his stomach. Ichigo doubled over from the impact. Renji howled with laughter as the orange-haired student retched.

"I'm going to kill you, you midget!" Ichigo threatened between gasps.

"I'd like to see you try, you moron!" Rukia responded, her eyes flashing. She raised her foot to kick him in the back as he leaned over. Renji wiped the tears away as Ichigo fell to the ground. He immediately rolled into the fetal position as Rukia continued to curse at him.

"Stop!" Ichigo whined.

"Then apologize!" Rukia commanded.

"I'm not apologizing to you—oof!" he said, as Rukia kicked him in the stomach. She turned and stalked off into the darkness as Renji helped Ichigo to his feet.

"Damn, she's gotten stronger," Ichigo mumbled, brushing the dirt off of his uniform.

"You just noticed?" Renji retorted as they followed the glowing light from the orb that Rukia had summoned.

"Hmmph," was all Ichigo could reply as he limped alongside Renji. He looked around the earthen walls as they delved deeper into the cavern.

"Where are we?" Renji called softly as he tucked the kido box under his arm. He could feel its warmth. It was almost sickening.

"Just follow me," Rukia responded, her tone hesitant. She could feel that they were getting closer to Ashido. The hazy ribbon of spiritual energy was pulsating weakly. _It should be right around here!_ she thought furiously. She squinted at the rock walls, something was painted on them. She approached, running her finger along its form. She gasped: it was _blood_! "Ashido, hold on!" she murmured as she weaved through the granite maze. She followed the blood drops as they led her through the cavern.

She could see the dimly lit room that he had taken her to after he had rescued her from the forest's Hollows months earlier. She forced the glowing orb to brighten the room as her eyes fell over the chaotic mess before her. Blood was everywhere! She could hear Renji and Ichigo shuffling in behind her.

"Is that blood?" Ichigo whispered. She licked her lips, not trusting herself to speak. She nodded, looking at him with worried eyes. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the familiar nest of reddish brown hair. She gasped as she flash stepped to his side, a move that was not missed by Ichigo. Ashido was lying face down, his fur coat matted with blood. She could see his makeshift attempt to staunch the blood loss from his right arm. His skin was cool and clammy to the touch, his breathing shallow and rapid. He was alive, but he needed medical attention.

"We have to get him back to the Urahara Shop," she spoke quickly, as she attempted to roll him onto his back. "Ashido!" she pleaded. _Please be alright!_

Renji stooped to help, as Ichigo watched quietly. He didn't know what to do or how to be of help. "Orihime," he murmured absent-mindedly.

"What?" Rukia replied her eyes showing her confusion. Why would he be mentioning her name at _this _moment?

"Orihime," he repeated. "She can fix his arm, right? She has the ability to reject events, so she could help him. She healed Grimmjow," he reasoned.

Suddenly, Rukia's eyes lit up, "You're right! Oh, thank you Ichigo!" He nodded, his eyes studying her face as her attention was once again on the missing Shinigami. They had successfully rolled him over, his ragged uniform poorly covering his wasted body. He had been unconscious for some time, Rukia supposed.

"Ashido," she whispered lightly. "Ashido, it's Rukia! I've come to take you home!"

He moaned weakly; the sweat matting his hair to his forehead. His face was dirty from where he had been laying on the dirt. Blood was crusted along the hand-made sling he had crafted for his decapitated upper extremity. His skin was pale and clammy from the loss of blood. His eyes fluttered briefly, as he looked toward the sound of the voice. "Rukia?" he whispered. "You kept your promise…"

"Yes," she replied, tears in her eyes. Ichigo wanted to hold her and comfort her, though he knew this was no time for that. Part of him felt jealous that this filthy, weakened man before her could elicit such an emotional response. Was it possible that Rukia harbored some feelings toward Ashido?

"We are taking you out of here," she replied. "Just hang on. Stay with us!"

He nodded weakly, his eyes still closed. "Home," he murmured. "Sounds nice."

"It will be," she promised as she attempted to lift him off of the ground. Renji helped her, looking at Ichigo for assistance.

The orange haired shinigami quickly pushed Rukia out from under Ashido's good arm. "I've got him," he said curtly.

Rukia studied him for a moment, pushing her hair from her eyes. She nodded, "Thank you, Ichigo." Suddenly her hand glowed blue as she tried to quickly heal Ashido's minor wounds. "Hold still,"she grumbled.

"Quit being so bossy," Ichigo shot back. She didn't respond, her brow furrowed in concentration. Ichigo watched the blue light reflect off of her face. "How are we going to get back to Urahara's?"

"We need to get back to where we arrived. From there, we just wait," she said, meeting his eyes. She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, confused by her sudden change in tone.

"For this," she gestured. "You too, Renji," she added. He grunted in response. "Now, let's go," she said, picking up the kido box that Renji had gladly left on the floor. She glanced at the watch that Urahara had given her before she left. "We have a few hours until he will open the portal. Once we get to our destination, I'll try to set up a barrier to shield our energies from any nearby Hollow that may wish to fight. This will also ensure that we won't bring any unwanted visitors into Karakura," she informed her companions.

"Right!" Renji replied, as he hoisted Ashido onto his shoulder for better leverage. "Damn, he's a deadweight," he complained. Rukia shot him a murderous glare. "I'm not complaining!" he said, waving his free arm.

"Hmmph!" Rukia replied, using her glowing orb to lead them out of the cavern. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light outside the cave. She turned to watch her two friends carry Ashido's weakened body from the cave. He was frail, but she knew that he would survive the trip. He had made it thus far, even after centuries of living in Hueco Mundo alone. She knew that he will be happy to return home to Seretei.

_Yes, _she thought, _I kept my promise. _She smiled at the three men, as she waved them away from the cavern, and toward the forest. "We have to be careful. Ichigo, your rietsu shield is still surrounding you, so that takes some worry away from us, but we shouldn't let our guard down."

"Who died and made you boss?" Ichigo challenged her.

"You two have your hands full!" she hissed, "I'm just trying to help, ass! Keep your mouth shut and do your job!" Ichigo smirked at his ability to elicit such a violent reaction from the peace-keeping woman.

"And wipe that smile off of your face," she warned, her violet eyes flashing their annoyance as she turned and headed in their intended direction. Urahara would open the gate, leading them back to the real world in a few hours' time.

"Don't you ever learn?" Renji muttered as they followed the petite Shinigami to their destination.

The trio hoped that their return would go more smoothly than their arrival.

_Somehow_, Ichigo thought, _that won't be the case_. He could _feel _it.

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too boring. Please leave me feedback on how I'm doing or the story is going. It's how I decide to keep the story going (I do have an end planned, so I won't leave it incomplete unless it really really stinks!)  
**

**I'm having a difficult time making my thoughts into words at the moment and do not want this story to majorly start sucking! I'm taking my time for the next chapter ;) It shouldn't disappoint!  
**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy!  
**


	12. Awakening

**Next Chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews **(Rukia Death Kuchiki, Romance Junky, Hatake Tsughi, Revolation, Nejisakura, Powerful-pheonix)

**I think reviews are the best way to help an author gear their writing. I looked at my story stats today (just figured out how) and i was flattered to see how many people read my story (and past chapter).  
**

**Please review if you read (of course if you want to!). ****Don't tell me Naruto readers are much better at reviewing ;)  
**

**Warning: Cliffie ahead! Read at your own will!  
**

* * *

Rukia stood at the base of the never-ending tree. She peered upward, until she could see the darkness engulfing the treetop. She knew that above those twisted branches was the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"We came in around here. Somewhere…,"she mumbled to herself. "I just can't remember _where!_" She peered around, looking for some remnants of the hole in the ground she had made upon their arrival.

"We have to climb back up _there_?" Renji moaned. Ichigo scowled.

"Shut up! Of course we do! How else do you think Urahara will find us?" she rolled her eyes at her tattooed friend.

"I know, I know," he agreed sadly. "It's easy for _you _to say, you aren't lugging _him _around," he gestured toward the unconscious Ashido.

Rukia chewed her lip, it _was_ going to be difficult to drag him to the top. "Sorry," she replied softly. She turned to peer upward, once again. Finally, she settled on shattering the forest's ceiling, revealing the dark sky above. They could escape this horrid forest through the opening, and shield their reiatsu once they made it above.

"Move back," she warned, as she lifted her face to the darkness above. She closed her eyes, and began to recall the incantation, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." A shot of blue fire extended toward the forest's ceiling; a faint echoing was the only evidence of the collision between sky and fire.

A few pieces of earth gently fell to the ground, followed by a massive avalanche of debris. An echo ripped through the air, as Ichigo saw the heavy tree limb crashing toward Rukia. She seemed to be unaware of its rapid descent.

"Rukia!" he yelled. He quickly moved from under Ashido's arm, using his shunpo to reach Rukia.

Her eyes widened at his sudden, baritone call. His arm quickly wrapped around her waist, as he flashed her away. The tree branch hit the ground with a crushing acceleration, smashing into bits of nothingness. Rukia stared at the crater in the ground—the only reminder of the branch's existence.

"You need to be more careful," he chastised her, his arm still locked around her waist.

She seemed to notice his embrace, her face reddening as she pushed against him. "I _was _watching, you idiot! You distracted me!" She quickly pulled away from him.

"Hey, bastard! You could have warned me you were going to do that!" Renji bellowed as he awkwardly adjusted to the new weight on his shoulder. He glared at Ichigo angrily.

Ichigo didn't reply, instead scowling darkly at Rukia as she met his glare with equal intensity. She _had _seen that branch, but had forgotten about it when she heard him call her name. It was as if the falling branch was so insignificant next to Ichigo's need for her. She blushed more furiously at the thought of his arm around her waist. He could have pulled her away by her arm! As she glared at Ichigo, she could see a faint light flickering across his face.

"The desert!" she huffed, looking toward the small light that exuded from the tiny crevice in the ceiling. She could see the sharp tip of the moon as it hovered over the desert above.

Ichigo looked to where she was staring. "We are going to climb up there? Through _that_?" he asked, unsure of how they would accomplish that feat.

"Yes, idiot!" she replied, matter-of-factly. She nimbly leaped upward, launching herself up the trunk from branch to branch. She hesitated, looking down on her two companions and their incapacitated luggage. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she yelled down to them.

"It's not that easy for us, midget!" Ichigo pointed toward Ashido's unconscious body.

_Oh. _She had forgotten about that. She considered using a forbidden kido to teleport Ashido, but quickly cast the thought aside as Icihgo helped Renji leap upward. She continued ahead, scanning the vast expanse for any foreign reiatsu as she reached the silent desert. She squinted into the darkness that surrounded her as the moon shone down on her from above. She heard Renji and Ichigo hoist themselves through the mandmade opening.

"Careful!" she barked as they practically tossed Ashido's body onto the white sand.

"Say that after you've carried him this far!" Ichigo retorted, dusting the sand from his uniform.

Renji fell, outstretched, onto the sand. He was breathing heavily. "How much longer until Urahara opens the gate for us?"

"One hour," she replied, using the moonlight to help her see the hands on the tiny watch. "Let's move elsewhere, so I can set up a suitable barrier for protection. Just in case anything has detected our presence."

Renji complained as he stood, his back aching from carrying the comatose shinigami. He didn't know this man, and he already disliked him. He knew it was unfair, but carrying his body through Hueco Mundo was not a joyride, either. He grabbed the man by his feet, dragging him, as Ichigo smirked.

"Hey! " Rukia howled, "Renji!" She glared warningly at her friend, who grudgingly attempted to lift Ashido's body. "If you do that again, you're dead meat!"

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged, rolling his eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. It was cut short by Rukia's violet warning.

"Let's just head a little over that way," she indicated with her hand.

"Good, and then _you _can carry him," Renji snidely remarked.

"I _will_," she retorted, as she flounced past him. She made it a few yards before stopping completely. Her hands balled into fists as her shoulders went rigid.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he noticed her sudden halt. "Rukia?" he said softly.

"I—I feel…._something_," she replied hoarsely. _Shit!_ she thought, _we had been too careless_!

Suddenly, the crushing spiritual pressure forced the three to their knees, as Ashido's body limply fell to the ground. Rukia's eyes wandered over the desert-covered land. She could only see the sparse trees dotting the white sand as it shimmered dangerously in the moonlight.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo growled. His body felt the strain of the intense pressure forcing him to the ground. He fought his body's desire to cater to the energy's will.

As if waiting for the question, the sand in front of Rukia split open with a loud roar. Two bulky figures stood before them, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well, well, what do we have—" one began.

"Here, you ask?" the other replied. "I think they are—"

"Intruders. Indeed," the first one finished, as its red eyes narrowed behind its snakelike mask.

"What the hell are _they_?" Ichigo breathed.

"Adjuchas," Rukia replied calmly. "Similar in power to the one we met in the forest, earlier." She knew that it was risky to fight one Adjuchas—let alone two. It would be difficult to battle two Adjuchas, especially if they were captain-level in strength. She could feel her palms sweating as she unclenched her hands.

"Let's kick their asses and keep moving!" Ichigo growled, as he tried to rise to his feet.

"Down, shinigami!" the second Adjuchas barked. "What do you think Remus?"

"I think this should be an easy defeat, Romulus," the first snarled, gnashing his razor sharp fangs of his mask.

A sudden sense of dread rose in Rukia's core as she realized their murderous intent. Something was…_off _with this situation. She scanned the two muscular Adjuchas: their masks were similar, as were their hollow holes. It was if they were mirror images of one another. She thought about how they complete each other's sentences--perhaps they also complement one another with their fighting skills? She allowed herself to speak, "There is someone else."

Romulus' red eyes widened in surprise, "This one…"

"…is quite intuitive, yes, dear twin," Remus completed his sentence. He studied the female shinigami through narrowed eyes. Like his brother, his body was slender and muscular, his hands and feet were reptilian-like, with sharp claws growing from its digits.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Romulus questioned.

"We will kill them anyway, so what harm could it do, brother?" Remus sneered at the three. "And they brought us easy prey," he eyed Ashido. "What a gift!"

"Yes, yes, just remember to share!" Romulus hissed, his tongue darting from between its fang-like teeth. He looked to Rukia, "Shinigami, you feel our Queen. She is our protector, and we are her guardians."

So there was another Hollow! _That must be the immense spiritual pressure we had just felt_, she told herself. Not only would they have to battle these two, but there was a potential third opponent.

"Where is this…queen?" Rukia asked slowly.

Their hisses hurt her ears. "Do not address her so simply, Human! She is here, with us. She is watching over us. She is the new ruler of Hueco Mundo!"

"What about Aizen?" Rukia dared.

Remus laughed, "Aizen is no more--Hueco Mundo ruled by a Shinigami. How destesting. A new dawn has begun!"

Before she could hatch another question, Ichigo flew past her, his zanpakuto drawn. "Ichigo!" she screamed. "No!" It was too late, he was furiously swinging Zangetsu at the Adjuchas twins, daring to take both on at the same time.

"Don't start without me, Ichigo!" Renji roared. "Howl!" he bellowed, releasing Zabimaru's shikai.

Rukia felt her stomach sink as the two men left Ashido helpless to battle the Adjuchas. She watched as the Hollows warded off their hot-headed attacks. She grumbled as she rose to her feet, thinking about what to do next. Before she could formulate a plan, Remus—or so she thought—plunged into the sand, head first.

"What the--?" Renji huffed, as his opponent disappeared. He circled the area, Zabimaru drawn and ready to strike.

"Quit playing around, Renji!" Ichigo yelled, as he lunged at Romulus.

"But the bastard disappeared," he whined. Suddenly Rukia saw a slight bulge in the sand and took advantage of the situation. She launched herself over the sandy surface, plunging Sode no Shirayuki into the sand. She felt a give as her sword sliced through the Adjuchas' skin. She was tossed aside as the reptilian hollow burst from the sand below both her and Renji. She skidded along the cool surface, her skin being rubbed raw from the impact. Renji landed headfirst next to her.

"Rukia, I can handle myself," he spat the sand from his mouth.

"I was taking advantage of the situation," she replied quickly. "We don't know what to expect from these two. They could each be as powerful as a Shinigami Captain," she warned.

Renji met her gaze, understanding the severity of the situation-at-hand. He nodded, "You're right. I should be more careful." Their conversation was cut short as Remus screeched as his severed hand dangled from his limb. He landed heavily next to Romulus, the impact creating a sand wave that launched Ichigo backwards.

"You bitch!" he hissed as he glared at Rukia. "I'll kill you. Heal me, brother!" The two stood in close proximity, their backs to one another.

Rukia watched his wounds slowly mended. _So that was it_! They would never be able to fatally wound one of them while the other was in close proximity. "Renji!" she whispered, "we have to separate them!"

"What?" he replied, his confusion evident on his face.

"I think they can heal one another when they are close to one another. I think that's what is unique about their power. If we can separate them far enough apart, perhaps you can finish each of them off."

Renji calculated Rukia's instructions, smiling at the thought of defeating the annoying creatures. "Gotcha," he murmured as he stood to re-enter the battle. "Hey Ichigo, don't hog all the fun!"

"Quit being a lazy ass and help me!" Ichigo bellowed as he used his shunpo to move behind Remus, slicing through his back. Sure enough, the gaping wound healed before their eyes.

_So Rukia was right_, Renji thought as Ichigo's eyes widened in confusion. "What the--?" he began.

"How about a little one-on-one?" Renji asked, as he flashed to Ichigo's side.

"These humans are quite—" Remus began.

"Bothersome, yes." Romulus answered.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled, as he swung his massive zanpakuto fiercely.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, as she was placing a kido barrier around Ashido. "How about a little help, Kido Master!"

She immediately understood his insinuation. She summoned Way of Destruction No. 58. "Orchid Sky!" she murmured as she wordlessly incanted the spell. The tornado-like wind blasted the Adjuchas nearest Renji away from his brother. Renji had been prepared for the attack, quickly placing himself between the Hollow and his twin.

"Gotcha now, Romy," Renji hissed.

"It's Remus!" the Hollow snapped.

"Either way, I do not care. It's your end now," he boasted. "Bankai!" he commanded. He was immediately surrounded by the bone-like structure of Zabimaru. "I don't have time for this!" he roared.

"Quite intimidating, I must admit," the Adjuchas sneered, as he attempted to disappear into the sand.

"No you don't!" Rukia calmly replied, as the Adjuchas collided with the icy ground of _Tsukishiro_. "Your time here is over. Rest in peace," she murmured as she slashed through the air with her sword, leaping skywards. Before the Adjuchas could respond, he was overwhelmed by the pillar of ice. The ice column shattered, along with its trapped victim. Rukia landed softly, sheathing Sode no Shirayuki as she did so.

"Not fair!" Renji whined. "I was about to finish him off!"

"Then do it faster," she reprimanded him. "We don't have much time!"

"I would have if you wouldn't have interrupted. Just because you were training doesn't mean you should interrupt someone else's fight, you know!"

"You shouldn't toy with your prey," she haughtily replied.

"Mind your own business!" he yelled, his eyes bulging. He recalled his bankai, the snake skeleton disappearing into thin air. "That was a waste," he mumbled.

The sound of Ichigo's command brought them both back to reality. "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as the Adjuchas screamed, "Brother!" He managed to dodge the crescent-shaped wave of energy, as he launched toward Ichigo with his claws outstretched.

"I'll kill you Shinigami!" he hissed in his blind rage. Just as he was about to sink his claws into the stunned Ichigo, a sudden force propelled him backward. Ichigo immediately looked toward Rukia as she stood, her finger pointed toward Ichigo. Their eyes connected in a moment of understanding, as her hand fell back to her side. She would not interfere anymore. It was Ichigo's fight now.

_Thanks_, he mouthed, as he instantly slashed the large sword at the ground, crushing the land before him. The remaining Adjuchas was blown backward and smothered in the second wave of Getsuga Tensho's attack. He roared in frustration and agony. Before he could free himself from the rubble, Ichigo was upon him, slicing his sword through the snake-like mask. The fated brother immediately disappeared into thousands of tiny fragments of spiritual energy as Ichigo raised his sword over his head, placing it behind his back.

"That was close," he sighed, rubbing his head as he slowly walked back toward Rukia, Renji, and the unconscious Ashido. Suddenly, a thin blade pierced through his left shoulder, as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji yelled in unison.

"I—what?" Ichigo replied, confusion edging into his voice. The blade retracted as he was tossed aside. The humanoid form cackled as it stepped over Ichigo's injured body.

Rukia's eyes followed the newcomer. _This_ was the source of the intense spiritual energy that they encountered earlier! _This _was the 'Queen' that Remus and Romulus had spoken of. She casually stood, her hands on her wide hips, as her ragged, scant attire barely hid her skin. Her hair was a grayish blue color, worn long and spiky as it fell stiffly down her back. Around her eyes were the bony remnants of her former hollow self, a black scar covering her nose and part of her cheeks. Her black lips curved into a sickly smile, as she examined the sharp, nails that she had plunged into Ichigo's warm chest. Each of her fingers were covered with the sharp tips, which Rukia was sure could cause excruciating damage. Her dark eyes gleamed with pride as the bright red blood dripped from her fingers.

_This must be her hollow form, _Rukia thought, as her mouth became dry in panic. She could see Ichigo attempting to push himself off the ground as the sand was stained with his blood. _Stay down, you fool! _she silently screamed. _Stay down!_

She lithely stepped over Ichigo's body, using her foot to push him back down to the ground. "I should never have sent those idiots to do a job I could handle," the female voice purred. "This is going to be…quite delicious," she hummed.

"An Arrancar?" Renji whispered, his mind racing. He could see Rukia nod from the corner of his eye. _Shit, this is NOT good_, he told himself. He remembered the Arrancar that they had met in Hueco Mundo. They had almost lost their lives. And, right now, Ichigo was holding onto his by a thread.

The Arrancar studied the two Shinigami with her black eyes, the same seductive smile spread on her face. "You two make a cute couple. Shame I'm going to kill both of you," she shrugged.

"Bring it lady!" Renji said, defensively changing his stance.

"Ooh, I like your spirit. Maybe I'll keep you as my pet. A ruler could always use a pet," she teased.

"Ruler?" Rukia echoed, stalling for time. She had to think, and quickly.

"Yes," she arched an eyebrow, her onyx eyes gleaming. "I rule all of Hueco Mundo. I am its new Queen."

"Hah," Rukia scoffed. "There is nothing to rule!"

"Tsk, silly human. What would you know?" she rebuked. "We Arrancar are quite few, I admit, but those that are surviving are strong. We have waited for that insufferable Aizen's reign to end. Now, we can return to our former glory. Too bad you won't be able to see it," she took another step. Her eyes widened momentarily, as she felt a hand around her ankle.

"Who said anything…about dying?" Ichigo spat, lifting himself to the ground. The Queen spun on heel, the back of her hand hitting Ichigo across the face. The impact sent him reeling backwards as his mouth filled with blood. He smiled, his teeth stained red. "I am not done, yet," he warned.

Renji attempted to take advantage of the situation, as he used his shunpo to attack. He stood there, in wide eyed amazement as the Arrancar disappeared from her former spot. _Sonido!_ his mind screamed. Before he could react, he could feel her behind him.

"My pesquisa tells me that you are quite powerful. Pity. You would have been fun to toy with," she purred, as she brushed her fingers along his side.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled, as she saw the Arrancar deftly sink her deadly fingertips into his side.

Renji's eyes went wide, as he realized that he no longer had control over his body. He fell to the ground, his body numb and slowly going cold. The Arrancar Queen quietly stepped over him, as looked down upon the redheaded human. "Shame," she whispered, picking up his limp body and throwing it in Rukia's direction. "I'll let you say goodbye," she cackled.

Rukia immediately knelt next to Renji's lifeless body. "You fool, what were you thinking?" she growled.

"Shit," he replied. "I can't move. Is this a poison?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. Her eyes meeting the careful gaze of the Arrancar. She attempted to use any healing kido she could think of to help her childhood friend. "Shit, I'm not good at healing kido," she admitted.

"Don't think about going into the Fourth Division," he said softly.

Rukia could see the movement in her periphery. The flash of black and red. _"Bankai!_" she heard his strained voice ring out.

Her head shot up, "No!" she yelled.

Ichigo stood on the other side of the Arrancar, who slowly turned toward the voice. "Oh? You're still alive?" she mused.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ichigo challenged, his zanpakuto taking the form of a slender long-sword.

"New sword?" she hissed, eyeing the katana appreciatively.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he bellowed. The sand beneath the Arrancar rumbled as the powerful attack spread out around them. Rukia grabbed Renji by his arm, dragging him from harm's way—closer to Ashido's weakened body. She had momentarily forgotten about him. She stretched the barrier around Renji as well, before stepping away from the minute protection.

The Arrancar Queen laughed heartily, "That's it? That's the best you can do? I'm disappointed, really!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo called, placing his hand in front of his face. This time, he managed to stun the enemy with his Vizard appearance. He used his accelerated shunpo to take her by surprise, as he plunged his zanpakuto into her stomach.

She laughed hysterically, "The odds!" She gripped the sword with her hands, pulling the sword toward her. She plunged her sharp talons into his chest.

Vizard Ichigo stumble backwards, the paralysis beginning immediately. He pulled his long sword with him, as it slid effortless from the hole in her abdomen—her Hollow hole.

_No, no, no_! Rukia thought. She was frozen in place by fear.

"Let's see how _she _holds up from my attack!" the Arrancar hissed, her black eyes falling on Rukia.

"No! I'm not done!" Ichigo yelled, as he struggled to his lifeless feet.

The Arrancar's hair grew around her as she ignored Ichigo's challenge. "Needle Barrage!" she breathed, her eyes wide with pure joy.

Rukia's mind stumbled for the words of the kido incantation to shield herself, but her mind went blank. She looked at Ichigo as he struggled to rise from his helpless position. He met her gaze frantically, "Rukia!" His hollow mask was deteriorating, his eyes turning from yellow to their normal hue. Before she could respond, he was in front of her, shielding her from the attack.

"What? You could still move? After my attacks?" the Arrancar mused. "Amazing!"

"You alright?" he whispered to Rukia, as he stumbled forward a step.

"Yes," she whispered, panic rising in her throat.

"I only wanted to protect you," he said softly as he collapsed. She outstretched her arms, catching him as he fell. His head rested on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her small frame. "I only wanted you to talk to me," he admitted. He didn't need to elaborate, she understood.

"I wanted to protect _you_ for once," she replied softly. "This is not your fault, Ichigo," she replied as he clung to her Shinigami uniform. Blood ran from his forehead onto her chest. She could feel the warmth through the fabric as she held him close, rocking him as he became weaker, his muscles no longer listening to his commands.

"I…feel so…weak," he murmured. "Get out of here, save yourself," he whispered.

"How precious!" came the shrill cackle.

Rukia could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she glared at the woman. She could feel Ichigo growing weaker. Her chest burned with rage.

"Are you _crying_?" the Arrancar spat. "How weak! To cry over a man! You are not worth my pity!"

She could feel the blood pounding in her ears; her heart racing with anger. She could see the tiny icy crystals forming over Ichigo's black uniform as the surrounding energy froze from her sudden emotional change. _He had done it again! _He had protected her. She felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks as she softly laid Ichigo onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly, his breathing becoming more labored.

"I'm going to fight!" she replied coldly. "I'm going to protect you this time!"

"Don't be stupid, save yourself. Run!" he pleaded.

"Yes! Run little girl. Run far away!" the Arrancar Queen screeched, before a round of hysterics. "This is absolutely beautiful. Raw emotion. It almost makes up for you killng my twin pets!"

Rukia clenched her fists, her eyes burning violet fury. She stood, as Ichigo looked up at her helplessly. "Don't," he whispered.

"Thank you Ichigo," she replied, looking at him softly. "For teaching me how to care. For showing me what friendship and trust is. For being there. But...I'm tired of being the weak one. I'm tired of being protected. Thank you," she whispered, one last tear silently falling down her cheek. "You mean more to me than you will ever know."

Ichigo followed Rukia's movements with his eyes. "What is she doing?" he heard Renji panic. "Shit! No, Rukia!"

Rukia's back was to him, but she could hear his pleads, "I have to do this, Renji...you've been a good friend, and I thank you…" her voice trailed off. She raised her face to the self-proclaimed ruler of Hueco Mundo.

"You are going to challenge me? _You _challenge _me_?" the Arrancar hissed, her lust for conquest spreading across her face. "I'll gladly kill you. Then I'll kill your friends," she promised.

Rukia met her crazed gaze with one of equal determination. "I do not fear my death, so long as I save my friends. Death comes to us all, and if I can save those closest to me, then it is a small sacrifice." Her knuckles were turning white from her conviction as she clenched her zanpakuto hilt forefully. _No_, _I will not allow you to take away all that is precious to me_, she silently promised. _I will be strong. I will face this challenge, regardless of whether I live or die. I am ready_, she wordlessly promised herself. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the battle that lay ahead.

…_I am here…_ came the weak reply. _Trust me_…

_Who? _she silently searched out the familiar voice. It was a new feeling overcoming her.

_Do you not know me? I am with you, always, Rukia._ _Trust in me_…

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, a new light shining in them. She swiftly unsheathed her zanpakuto as the sand swirled around her. The wind blew through her hair, as a new confidence overtook her.

"Bankai!" her voice rang out.


	13. Shirahime

**A/N & EDIT: **I edited this on 9/17/09 at 2:20pm. I changed the last part of the battle. I had a better idea (I think!), it was too much like Yumichika's! See what YOU think!

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update--I have the ideas in my head before starting a story, so that's why I can update as quickly as I do. This chapter, however, was a real pain. I wanted it to be perfect, and I'm STILL not happy with it. But, I'm not getting anywhere with it. So here it is in its glory!

**  
Secondly, I wanted to just comment on a few reviews I got--and legitimate concerns about the story (which I appreciate). Mainly the Rukia versus Renji/Ichigo power struggle. Here are a few of my points just to clarify where I am coming from. I am in no way trying to unrealistically make a huge powergap between Rukia and her boys.  
**

**1. Rukia is not magically becoming more powerful overnight--in fact, it took months, combined with Urahara's help (remember his new experiment he was trying on Rukia to enhance her progress) for Rukia to progress. It takes Ichigo, what? Days? to improve ;)  
**

**2. Mainly I have Rukia excelling at Kido and Shunpo--Kido is NOT Renji OR Ichigo's strongpoint, which is why she appears _much _stronger in some aspects. And moreover, she has been using those attacks more, especially on the revisit to Hueco Mundo.**

**3. Rukia is getting more attack time in because she is MORE aggressive than normal. Usually she is timid and getting her butt kicked, but now, she isn't allowing Renji or Ichigo to toy with their enemies. Also, Renji & Icihgo tend to underestimate their enemy, fighting before really analyzing them. Rukia, on the other hand, is slower to attack, gaining a good grasp on her enemy's ability. You're telling me Ichigo can defeat Byakuya and NOT defeat some of his other conquests? The anime/manga itself is not necessarily being rational at times. **

**4. It has been mentioned a few times that Rukia is capable of a seated position, and yet we still see her getting her butt-kicked all over the place. I'm building upon that theory--that she is much stronger than we've seen. I'm adding confidence, aggression, kido, etc to help boost her abilities and make her more up-to-par with Renji and Ichigo. I'm not making her stronger, per se, but just having her interact more with the enemies instead of letting Renji and Ichigo have all the fun. **

**With that said, please enjoy and leave your feedback. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I almost peed myself when I saw how many people responded to my last chapter. I am eternally grateful to each and every one of you :D**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I keep forgetting to add this: but I do NOT own Bleach.  
**

* * *

Renji's breath became a dense fog as it left his body. He realized he was…_shivering?_ He slowly brought his hand toward his face.

_I..I can move! _he thought excitedly as he flexed his fingers. _So the poison from her claws is temporary_. _If we wait it out we can fight_! _We can help Rukia!_

"That's her first mistake," he mumbled aloud, urging his useless legs to break free of their chemical prison. "Hey…Kurosaki! Ichigo!" he orange haired man had his back to Renji, laying where Rukia had gently lowered his body. He was still facing the direction she had walked as she faced the Arrancar. _His body is still weak from the poison_, Renji guessed.

"Hold on! It's only temporary!" He lowered his voice, hoping Kurosaki could hear him. His only confirmation was the slight nod of Ichigo's head. He felt a second wave of crushing pressure. His eyes fell on Rukia as he realized _she _was the source. _Such amazing power! I didn't know she possessed it!_he mused.

"Rukia!" he yelled, hoping to stop her. It was too late, she had made her resolution. She would fight the usurper of Hueco Mundo--this self-proclaimed ruler of the Hollow Kingdom. _Shit, _Renji cursed silently, _I need to help her!_ He willed his feet to move as he tried pushing himself upright. He _would_ help her! She wasn't strong enough! He cast a worried look at Ichigo's paralyzed body before realizing that, at the moment, neither were they.

* * *

Her breath hung in the air before her. She no longer cared to control her reiatsu—it didn't matter. Instead, it spilled into the atmosphere around her, freezing into tiny ice particles-- dropping the atmospheric temperature. Her skin seemed immune to the temperature change.

Hueco Mundo's self-titled Queen knew of Rukia's command, this _bankai_. Her eyes widened in recognition of the power it suggested. She was surprised that this weak-looking, poor excuse for a Shinigami could elicit such a technique. She watched with odd curiosity at the transformation before her as the raven-haired woman called forth the hidden ability. A thick cloud of dense white fog immediately surrounded Rukia, hiding her from view. The fog spread toward the Arrancar, its cold tongue lapping at her hard hollow skin. She shivered with a mixture of anticipation and fear. It was beautiful how the cocoon of fog swept around, slowly untangling itself from the shining form that remained where the Shinigami stood.

Was it the same woman from before? Her violet eyes were more lavender than deep purple, her face pale against glossy black hair. In her tresses was a glistening kanzashi in the shape of a snowflake. It sparkled in the bright moonlight as her hair blew in the invisible wind. Her dark uniform became an angelic white, falling to the sand and obscuring her small feet. It was tighter on her torso, billowing out at the bottom—an elegantly noble effect. Over her white kimono, she wore a deep violet obi. The color matched the hem of her sparkling snow-white haori. Upon squinting, it was possible to determine that the glistening material was, in fact, tiny ice crystals that were weaved into the fabric. Even a vindictive Hollow could see that the transformation was breathtakingly beautiful. She had become an undeniably striking goddess.

But, the sword! The sword was much longer and slimmer than she could remember. The blade was…_colorless _and transparent. It sparkled as if cut from a giant diamond. The crossguard was circular, offsetting the angularity of the sword's blade. The hilt was white, with small cut-out designs—surely to make the sword lighter to wield. A white ribbon hung from the hilt—ending in a tiny, purple plum blossom that twinkled with the sword movement. One could almost be distracted by the shining gem…

Rukia knew that she _looked _different, but she was too scared to see for herself. She quickly examined her sword, holding it out in front of her. It was intricately designed, and felt feather-light in her hand. She wanted to run her hand over the silk ribbon that dangled from the hilt, ending in an delicate jewel-encrusted flower. The sudden wave of confidence that hit her made her feel..._invincible_. She had not known such emotion could exist inside of her. Was this Sode no Shirayuki's doing?

She could hear the melodical laughter in her head_. You look lovely, my lady! _came the voice. Rukia blushed, silently cursing to herself. _Well, you could thank me, at least! _came the meek soprano she recognized as Yukiko--Sode no Shirayuki's human name.

"Thank you!" she growled quietly.

"_Oooh, you are very welcome Rukia-hime!"_

"_What do I do now?"_

"_Your heart will tell you the rest." _

"_My heart?"_

"_Yes, I'm a part of your heart, how else did you think I knew of your emotions as well as your insecurities? I know everything you hold in here. Everything." _Her tone revealed nothing, yet it revealed words that even Rukia could not bring herself to speak. Her zanpakuto knew her better than perhaps she knew herself.

_So that was it!_ Rukia thought, mulling over Sode's words. She had resolved, in her heart, to help her friends. It was that resolve that aided her in achieving her greatest goal: _bankai_. "_Thank you, Sode no Shirayuki…_" she silently whispered.

"_Yukiko, mistress. Please call me by my human name. Use my skills wisely and only for the greater good. I am here with you, remember that…," _the voice trailed off, leaving Rukia to assume the spirit's intentions. She was suddenly torn from the silent conversation.

"Do you think your new uniform will help you in defeating me? _You_? _You_ really think you are going to prove to be anything more than a _nuisance_ to me?" came the shrill, grating voice as she interrupted Rukia's telepathic conversation with her zanpakuto's spirit. Fear of the unexpected was edging its way into the Arrancar's voice. "Your friends were too impetuous to even land an attack. And _you_ think that _you can do better_?" A shrewd smile spread across her face. Her sharp teeth showed through her thin lips.

Rukia shook her head, letting her face fall slightly. Her hair pin sparkled with the movement. "No, I do not expect anything like that. I know that my friends are stronger. They always were. But, I cannot sit by and let them falter where they should have succeeded. You are no match for either of them, but they are too thick-headed to study the enemy before attacking. That is where we differ, my friends and I. _I_ know your attacks._ I _am prepared for them. _That_ will be what sets us apart." She raised her eyes to meet the Arrancar's cold black stare. She could do nothing more than to hope that she could buy Renji and Ichigo time to escape--perhaps even overcome the enemy. Her resolve flashed in her eyes as she whispered the words once more, her breath freezing in front of her as she released the full force of her reiatsu--as it rained down upon them. "I will protect them!"

"Do your worst, Shinigami!" she sneered, her matted, spiky hair floating heavily around her head. "I will not hold back!" Not another word left the Arrancar's mouth as the poisonous cloud of needles hurtled toward Rukia's glowing body.

The Kuchiki noble had expected such an attack as she molded her escaping spiritual energy around her body. The tiny frozen remnants of her spiritual pressure slowly pieced themselves together. She didn't need to move a muscle, only willing those icy particles to create the barrier necessary to stop the poisonous weapons. It was the same attack from which Ichigo had protected her earlier; she _knew _this attack. The needles bounced off of the invisible icy shield, burying themselves into the sand, as Rukia watched calmly.

The Arrancar howled in fury at her wasted attack. Instead, she chose to counter with a head-on strike, hoping to overcome the slender soul reaper with her brute strength. Deadly nails clashed against Sode no Shirayuki's clear blade as Rukia swiftly deflected the attack. With a subtle flick of her dominant wrist, the small jeweled flower at the end of the ribbon flew skyward. She caught it with her free hand as the flower quickly metamorphosed into a shield—a larger version of the tiny, seemingly insignificant ornament. The shield protected her from the Arrancar's swift incoming attack. The impact of screeching nails on the ornate shield sounded out their battle, as Rukia separated them with a well-placed repulsive kido.

The Arrancar was thrown backwards from the strength of the silent kido incantation. She regained her balance, staring furiously at the white-clad Rukia. The shinigami stood there, holding a sword in one hand, and her shield in the other, as her eyes flashed their challenge. "Scared?"

"You bitch!" the Queen spat as she launched herself at Rukia. She vowed to stab Rukia with her nails as she viciously swung her clawed hands at the shinigami. Rukia raised the shield in defense, maneuvering herself so that she spun behind the Arrancar with the aid of her flashstep. She quickly used her free sword to slice off the hollows hair. The Arrancar swung her arms around wildly as she registered Rukia's position. She managed to rake a dangerous clawed finger across Rukia's face. Blood beaded up along her cheek as the women slid away from one another.

"You've lost something," Rukia said, as the she flipped her blade upward, slicing through the hardened, sinewy hair. She smiled grimly, "You seem to be at a disadvantage."

The Arrancar reached back, finding her hair shorn at the nape of her neck. Her eyes widened with panic, before she could mask her insecurity. She had lost a significant weapon—her ability to launch her needled hair attack. "I will kill you," she promised, her voice low and guttural. "Then I will kill your friends. You can rest assure that I will annihilate them."

Rukia's anger boiled over, at the threat. She sliced the blade of Sode no Shirayuki into the ground, quickly tracing two curved lines in front of her. "_Mikazuki no Aisu!_" she called the unfamiliar name that was being whispered by Yukiko's voice inside her head. She slashed her sword toward the Arrancar, as a loud splitting sound ripped through the atmosphere. A large gush of ice tore through the void between them, rushing at the enemy. As it reached the evolved hollow, Rukia twisted her sword in her hand—a movement she somehow had known to do. Suddenly, the icy surge disappeared. Within moments, it quickly reappeared as it surrounded the Arrancar with an unstable wall of ice that crashed down upon her.

When the dust and water spray settled, Rukia could see the crouched silhouette of the short-haired demon. Her exposed back was laced with cut marks from the sharp ice. Rukia suspected that it was the Hollow's Hierro that had protected her from the otherwise-deadly attack. The Arrancar wiped the bloody spittle from her mouth, her filthy claws clicking on the sand as she stood. She swayed momentarily, regaining her balance. Rukia maintained her composure, straightening herself. Her glimmering haori fluttered in the breeze, as her hood lifted gently against her back. She could not bring herself to look over her shoulder. She knew that as long as she distracted the Arrancar, Renji, Ichigo, and Ashido were safe.

"I…will…kill…you…you..worthless trash! You _weakling_!" the evolved Hollow's eyes glowed menacingly as her claws appeared to expand. Was she using her spiritual energy to increase their bulk?

Rukia was beginning to feel fatigued from the use of her newly acquired bankai and possibly the effects of the poison that had entered her system from the slight scratch o her face. The energy necessary to maintain her amplified state was slowly draining her. "Then I will have to finish this," Rukia breathed heavily.

The thought was gnawing at the back of her mind, clawing its way out. "_Toride no Shirahime_" Rukia's voice rang out, as her sword's blade disappeared, disintegrating into thin air. She held her hilt upright, staring over it at her enemy.

Suddenly, as if summoned, Sode no Shirayuki's form appeared behind her. It was a brief appearance, but the Yuki-onna's cold blue eyes immobilized the Arrancar where she stood. As suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared as she embraced her Shinigami owner. Rukia's eyes turned a pale purple as her pupils lightened to match her irises--it was if some unknown storm was being illustrated in her eyes. The sand swept up around her, as she concentrated on the invisible force she was summoning from within. The air around her became chilled; the heat emanating off of her body turned into a misty fog. As if she had planted a seed of ice, a delicate frozen pattern laced its way toward the Arrancar, diverging to form two paths around the hollow and merging behind her.

Rukia slightly flicked her wrist, as the icy reiatsu particles began to silently spread under the Arrancar's feet. The bitter cold stung the Hollow, who blinked--as if ripped from a state of hypnosis. She looked around, confused by the ice that was slowly weaving around her. "Ice? You think I won't be able to escape from something so..._simple_ and elemental?"

Rukia's stormy eyes grew lighter still, as the icy spread otu more more rapidly. The tiny, fragile web of ice was spread out, creating a floor of frozen spiritual particles. "Embrace!" she commanded, as her eyes becoming their normal violet shade. Suddenly, thin tendrils of ice whipped from the icy mosaic on the ground. They quickly wound around the Arrancar's arms and legs, trapping her in place. The regal hollow attempted to pull herself free from the icy trap.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rukia warned as her sword's blade silently reformed. "It is more deadly than it looks," she said, a hint of triumph in her voice. _Snow Goddess' Fortress of Ice_ was the name she had given to the attack. It was slowly coming to life, a net of frozen thorns. One cut from the icy briars would quickly freeze the victim's exposed blood. Instant death was granted to the unlucky victim.

The Arrancar looked more closely, studying the arctic vines that were weaving along her frozen shackles. She frantically thought of ways to escape the constricting restraints as the ice tendrils slowly thickened along them. It would be a matter to time before she was covered with the frosty foliage and pierced with the icy thorns. Tiny purple flowers sprouted along the white vines, as if a sign of the evolved hollow's impending doom. _Life sprouts where another is lost_. The Arrancar narrowed her onyx eyes, growling in anger. She refused to die so easily!

"You cannot escape," Rukia offered, as she calmly floated toward the Arrancar. White glaciers pierced skyward from the sand alongside the shinigami as she walked, silently announcing her approach. Her violet eyes burned as she spoke menacingly, her hair in disarray about her pale face, "You should have never threatened my friends--my family. I'm sorry, but this is how it will end for you."

The white satin ribbon floated languidly from her effortless, yet delicate movement. She swiftly slashed her sword as she gave the command, "Thrive!" Suddenly the icy web below the Arrancar began to slowly grow upward, starting at her feet. The hollow's cold black eyes widened with fear at her impending doom. Her only options were to struggle, risking a prick form the deadly thorns, or to accept the icy coffin that would freeze her in a few moments. Before she could respond, she was completely suffocated by the iced death.

When nothing was left of her but an frozen sculpture, Rukia sighed as her shoulders slumped from exhaustion. She was not accustomed to such a high spiritual state of being.

"Rukia!" she heard Renji's voice. "Rukia! Let me out of here." She turned toward her childhood friend. He was standing—much to her surprise, and pounding on the kido barrier. She smiled to herself, of course he did not know how to negate the barrier—which was much more difficult to do from the inside. He realized she was looking at him. He gestured toward his body, "It was temporary! Now could you let me out of here?" His eyes wandered over her new appearance. "Whoa," he murmured. "Rukia..you look _bad ass_!"

She smiled shyly, as she risked a glance at Ichigo, who was trying to raise himself to his feet. He avoided her gaze, as he tried to regain his composure. Suddenly his will succumbed to his curiosity, and his eyes met hers as his face masked his emotions. _She is breathaking! _he thought.

Before he could say anything aloud, she saw his face change. "Rukia! Behind you!" he yelled.

She turned, already knowing what she would find. The loud noise and pulsating spiritual energy confirmed her suspicions. In the center of the icy rubble of Sode's fortress was the strange Arrrancar, swaying as her long claws glinted in the moonlight. She was covered in a plethora of injuries, blood oozing from where she had been cut by the razored ice.

Rukia gasped, _she had managed to escape! But how? _She knew that it took an amazing amount of reiatsu to escape Sode's fortress, and the Arrancar had not come out unharmed. In fact she was gravely injured, and much of her energy was drained.

"I will not die that easily, Shinigami!" she spat the venomous words. "It is _you_ who will die!"

Rukia barely registered the cero gathering at the tips of her sharp claws. Her short, dark hair was standing around her head, as if repelled by the energy gathered in her poisoned fingertips. The glowing black ball of energy grew larger as the Arrancar's eyes reflected the light. "Hari Cero!" she screeched, using the energy she could muster to bolster her attack.

The nullifying energy was blasted toward Rukia before she could fully respond to what was occurring. She quickly turned the blade of her sword toward her, tucking it under the crook of her arm. She wrapped the white ribbon around her arm as she held the plum blossom ornament outward in the palm of her hand. The words she needed escaped her lips effortlessly, "Umeki no Shoueki!" A brilliant purple haze extended outward, enveloping her small frame as the dark energy barreled toward her. Black and purple collided with a deafening roar, as sand exploded around the two women. The crushing energy forced Ichigo to his feet. The loss of Rukia's reiatsu willed him to fight.

"Rukia!" Renji hollered as the barrier around both him and Ashido flickered and disappeared. He staggered as he unsheathed Zabimaru. He was immediately next to Ichigo, supporting the young Shinigami on his shoulder.

"She can't be—" Ichigo hoarsely whispered as they peered through the sandy remnants of the energetic collision.

"She isn't," Renji interjected, his own voice unconvincing. He felt nauseous at the thought of Rukia dying. His own heart beat faster as he saw the petite silhouette stumbling toward them. Suddenly he saw her!

Her haori was tattered, though her dirty white kimono was still intact as it slid off her slender shoulder. She dragged Sode no Shirayuki by her side as she limped toward them. Her eyes registered the two men, as her lips tugged into the familiar smile. She fell to her knees, dropping her zanpakuto. "Yukiko," she whispered to herself "I've failed you". Her lips tried to say more, but her eyes fluttered back into her head as the blood quickly seeped through her kimono. The dark liquid spilled down the front of her beautiful kimono as well as from her lips. Her body fell sideways, thudding as it hid the sand.

Ichigo left Renji's side in a blur of black as Renji was frozen in place from fear. He watched his childhood friend--his first love--bleed her soul out onto the sand. He registered the faint presence as the Arrancar clicked her deadly claws against one another, a deep laugh escaping her lips. _She_ hadn't escaped damage either. Not only was her skin sliced and torn, but her scant clothing was scorched from the energy kickback of her cero's collision.

"By all means, she should be dead. That shield was much stronger than I thought," she cackled. Her eyes showed their madness as her bony mask cracked near her left temple. She touched a sharp nail to her lip. "I must say, she was stronger than expected. Still weak, but good competition." Her eyes fell on Renji. "You two are _still_ alive? I guess my venom does wear off quickly. I should have rid myself of you two earlier," she sneered.

Renji's blood pounded in his head. _Kill, kill, kill_! He raised his zanpakuto, forcing Zabimaru to release itself into its bankai state.

"No, Renji!" Ichigo murmured, standing between the Arrancar and the Lieutenant. "Use any kido you can to heal Rukia. I'm useless in that department," he pointed to Rukia with Zangetsu. "I'll take care of this poor excuse for an Arrancar. Like we should have done earlier," he added, carefully watching her claws shake with fury at his words.

"I will make you eat your words, you wretched boy!" she scoffed, her eyes betraying her calm exterior.

* * *

Renji quickly flashed to Rukia's side. _What healing kido do I remember? I just looked at this! _he chastised himself. Since Rukia had defeated him in both shunpo and kido, he had promised himself he would train to become a stronger opponent. He had quickly grazed through the books the Urahara provided him at his request. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the incantation in the chapter on healing spells. He had dismissed the three hundred pages devoted to Life-Saving Kido, fearing it useless medicine that he would never use. The irony was deafening.

_Think!_ his mind howled. _Was it 'ravages of men' or 'man's savage creation'? _He could barely recall the basic spells and their incantations that he had learned at the Academy. He felt the tears of frustration spring to his eyes. _If Rukia can train in physical combat, why can I not remember a simple kido?_ He held his hands above the blood-spilling wound in her chest, as his hands glowed a faint green.

"Shit, this isn't enough!" he cried, his body slumping with disappointment. "Think!" he growled.

"Renji…" Rukia moaned, her eyes fluttering open as her face paled from the loss of blood. "You…using..healing kido," she smiled.

"Shut up!" he whispered, "I'm trying to heal you, can't you see?"

"…the simple spell…when you broke…your..leg," her eyes shut tightly, as if from pain. She began panting.

"Save your breath," Renji muttered. He tried to think back on that memory.

It was their early academy days, and he was teaching her how to properly use her zanpakuto. The training had ended disastrously--with him falling from a weak tree branch. His leg had broken in two places and he had panicked that he would never walk again. Rukia had calmly pushed her hair from her face, incanting a spell as her hands glowed brightly.

"How did you know such kido?" he had asked in amazement as his leg healed from the fracture.

"It's the only thing I'm good at," she answered simply.

He had watched in awe as she expertly fixed his injury. "Well, _you'll_ have to tutor _me_, then!"

"I can deal with that," she had smiled. They shook hands on it.

Renji blinked as he thought about that day, almost a century ago. She had helped him pass basic kido at the Academy. He would have never made it into the advanced graduating class had it not been for her.

_Think! _he grasped at the memories: Rukia reading to him, her staring at him as he fried her hair in a wayward attempt at a repelling kido, her waving her hands frantically in exhaustion at his inability to learn a binding spell, and her smile when he completed his first Hado. The floodgate of memories warmed him as he fondly recalled their younger years. It was if something just clicked into place. _Four thousand years of imprisonment! _he murmured as he recalled the incantation. _That was it!_ Suddenly the green light glowed more brightly. It was a spell that _she _had taught him! He remembered! He knew it would take time, but hopefully Ichigo could buy that for them.

"It's not over yet, Rukia," he promised as he focused on the kido. He silently promised himself to take healing much more seriously after this. He intended to keep this promise…

* * *

"Are you going to show me your mask again, child?" she teased. "It was kind of cute!"

"I don't need it to defeat you!" he replied coldly, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. Renji seemed to be doing fine with his kido. _Thank you,_ he silently called to his friend. He had never been any good at kido, and he knew Renji was not much better. Something about focusing his reiatsu had never been a strong point of his. He lacked the patients. It was always Rukia who excelled at such precise control of her spiritual energy. She had the natural talent for it. Ichigo remembered Rukia's words as she resolved to fight the Arrancar by herself. He knew she had defeated an Espada during the Gotei Thirteen's attack. She was more than capable, though she never showed enough confidence in herself. Perhaps he should have told her how much he believed in her—maybe it wouldn't have driven her to _this_. He shook his head, he would have to think rationally if he were going to defeat this Arrancar and get Rukia back to Urahara. He _had _to.

"That's not what happened earlier," she taunted him. The Arrancar knew that the substitute Shingami was easily goaded, and it would be to her advantage to keep pushing him to become angrier. He was more careless when he was brash. And she was gravely injured, likely to die from her icy wounds. She could feel the shards growing deeper into her skin, as if they were frozen seeds hoping to germinate.

He raised his massive zanpakuto, "I've defeated Espada ten times stronger than you, I don't _need _it." Before she could respond, he slammed Zangetsu into the ground, forcing the energy to lift the sand from under the Arrancar's feet. She quickly flipped backwards, gaining her ground by digging her claws into the felt the frosty seeds dig deeper into her skin.

Ichigo quickly used his shunpo to take her by surprise, as she lunged in retaliation. Her steel claws clanged against his zanpakuto, "Did I anger the little boy who has a crush on the little Shinigami girl?" she laughed, her voice shrill. "Do you two play Shinigami _together_?"

Icihgo's eyes grew wide, as she managed to throttle him backward. He slid to halt, unleashing his bankai. His jacket billowed in the wind, as he raised his long sword to the Arrancar. She answered by calling another cero to her fingertips. Ichigo had seen this attack—he knew its power.

"Oooh, that's what I wanted to see! Now you're taking this seriously!" she cooed.

"It's over, lady!" he responded, as he prepared for the impact. He quickly flew across the sand, using his enhanced shunpo to bring himself closer to her. He raised his sword, his resolution intact. He _would _end it. Now. "Getsuga Tensho!" he screamed as he closed in on the Arrancar.

She released her cero for a second time, though it did not meet its mark. Ichigo managed to dodge the incoming attack as he hit her with another of wave of attack from behind. She was instantly incapacitated, but not from Ichigo's attack. It was from Rukia's. It was the bittersweet irony that she had brought up on herself. The tiny iced seedlings had managed to bevel far enough inside of her, as the minute roots mplanted themselves into her body. She began to freeze from the inside out, the subzero temperature paralyzing her muscles. She collapsed, her mind reeling with her defeat.

"I…can't be…," she whispered, "Not by…that...girl." Those was her last words before she slowly froze. Her body slowly began to crack and disintegrate, the wind carrying her remains into the vast desert.

Ichigo collapsed where he stood, meters away. Every muscle screaming for relief--perhaps still from the poison that entered his system during an earlier attack. His back was still raw from the needle barrage it had taken earlier. He could feel the skin tear open with every movement, the crusts were oozing.

"Rukia!" he whispered, his eyes searching for her. Suddenly a violent ripping sound tore through the desert. He turned to find the sky had pulled apart, revealing a dark, gaping hole. He could feel the familiar presence closing in on them. He knew who would come through Garganta.

"Well, Ichigo, long time no see!" came the purring voice. It hesitated for a second before continuing in a more serious tone, "I see we have a bit of trouble."

He closed his eyes, glad for their rescue. They would be going home after all. Rukia would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: 9/20 (minor edit, thanks Bgswrth)--Ok, this was the most difficult chapter to write, and so far the pinnacle of my story. Please, please, please let me know if I did ok :D**


	14. Silent Thoughts

**Super fast update--so much easier when I'm past the important parts, right? **

**I spent so much time on the last chapter, and would really really really appreciate any reviews if you haven't left one already! You don't have to critique it--I just want to know if I did a good job or not. Hell, put "good" or "bad"--I don't care. I won't be disappointed if you write "Wow, you are super awesome, marry me :)" Ok, I jest, I don't take marriage proposals online (again, joking...). But I would like to know if you think I did Rukia ANY justice. Thanks to those who did review "Shirahime"--I did make a change to her bankai after I posted the chapter the first time. **

**I heart all of you for reading and sticking with me. You are all very wonderful. **

**Enjoy the first chapter after Rukia's awakening ;)  
**

* * *

Kisuke knew--from the way Yoruichi looked at him as she stepped out of the dark tunnel--that _something_ had gone terribly wrong. It wasn't until he saw Ichigo tenderly carrying Rukia's body that he verified his previous assumption.

"She's badly injured," Yoruichi whispered as she walked past Kisuke. She momentarily placed her hand on his shoulder, as if comforting him. "She achieved her bankai," she whispered. She was met with his silent nod.

"Shit," he muttered as he saw Renji pulling up the rear of the group. He was half-carrying, half-dragging an unfamiliar man. From the looks of the tattered uniform, it was a shinigami. The face was recognizable, but he did not _know_ the unfamiliar man.

"Well, do you think Tessai's healing kido would do the job? Or should I look for Hachigen?" Yoruichi softly whispered over his shoulder. "Or we could take them to Soul Society," she smiled already knowing that answer before he spoke it.

"NO!" He couldn't risk Byakuya's wrath if they barged into Seretei with an injured Rukia. How would he explain that? "Hey, I trained your sister. She wanted to go to Hueco Mundo, so I happily obliged. Oh, and she's hurt. Good day!" No, that would not be a brilliant idea. He sighed as he thougth about Yoruichi's question. "For Rukia, Tessai should suffice. But for the other…" his eyes fell on the kido box that contained something. He squinted, making out the shape of..._an arm_! "Oh.." he softly groaned.

Hachigen would be a good asset right now, he knew, but Shinji had told Urahara not to come looking for them. _We will find you_, as Shinji had cryptically told him before disappearing. "No. No Hachigen," he murmured. "Find Inoue," he quickly shot back, his eyes on the injured shingami.

"Right!" she murmured before the Flash Goddess disappeared in a blur of orange and purple.

* * *

"You need me, Yoruichi-sama?" Orihime asked, tearing her eyes from the cake she was mixing. She added a little more chocolate. _The recipe needs sweetness_, she told herself. _ It's a nice contrast to the eel I added, _she cheerfully smiled as she mashed the softened chocolate with her spoon.

"Yes…uh," the former captain eyed Inoue's recipe cautiously, "Kisuke asked that I find you. There's someone he wanted you to…er, heal." She silently gagged from the smell of chocolatey fish. She hoped that Orihime couldn't see the tears that were running down her face as she tried not to retch.

"Oh, ok. Of course I'll come along," she smiled happily. "I'll just put this in the refrigerator until I can use it." She carefully covered the bowl, as Yoruichi sighed in relief--she could breath normally again! Orihime placed her latest concoction in the cold fridge, her eyes falling on a familiar sight. She pulled the container from the cold box, and turned toward her visitor. She swiftly removed the lid, "Before you go, would you like some pudding? I made it myself!" she sang happily.

It took everything that Yoruichi had not vomit on the young woman's floor.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled sweetly as she entered the Urahara Shop.

"Inoue," he nodded politely.

Her eyes fell onto the dressing that spanned his upper torso. She immediately knew something had happened. "You're injured?" she asked, her eyes showing their concern.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. It's Rukia and her friend that we are worried about," he gestured toward the spare bedroom. Renji entered the room, plopping down beside Ichigo. He, too was bandaged. His injur was lower, over his abdomen.

"Hey, Orihime!" he smiled and waved. His face became tense from too much movement as he grabbed his side in pain.

"Oh, no, you two!" the young woman tsk-ed, "This just will _not _do. You should have come to find me sooner." Both men avoided her eyes as they bowed their head in shame. She smiled at the sight, "Well, let me do something for those wounds. In return, you explain to me why I was left out this time. As well as Chad. And Ishida. " She stood with her hands on her hips, looking at her two friends like a stern mother.

Renji grunted his assent, as Ichigo slowly nodded. Perhaps a explanation couldn't hurt.

* * *

When Inoue had satisfactorily healed both Renji and Ichigo, she quickly walked to the back bedroom to find Urahara and Tessai frowning over Rukia. Her eyes fell on the young man that lay next to her. His dark locks were disheveled and wounds littered his body. His lower body was covered with a sheet, and she could see the terrible festering wound on his arm.

"Oh no! His arm.." she gasped as she quickly fell at his side.

"Wait!" Tessai murmured, before laying the kido box with the severed limb at the unconscious shinigami's side. "They managed to save this. It should make your healing more effective," he explained before negating the kido spell. Orihime reached out to touch the pale limb, quickly drawing back from the cold skin that covered it.

"I-I think I should be able to heal this," she whispered. "He's…been through so much." She quickly placed her fingertips to her temples and called the command, "Soten Kisshun!"

Two tiny beings flew from the ornaments she wore in her hair; they circled above Ashido's limb. Her brow furrowed in concentration as Ayame and Shun-o worked their magic on the injured arm. Tessai and Urahara watched in silent wonder. Her power was amazing, neither could deny _that _much. It was that same power that Aizen wished to keep to himself. It was that same power that was used to destroy Hogyoku, eliminating any chance of using Urahara's invention for the wrong purpose ever again. It was Orihime who had _truly _saved the Gotei Thirteen from complete oblivion.

_Too bad Old Man General didn't see it that way_, Kisuke thought angrily. They had merely dismissed the young woman's bravery, insisting that it was was them--Soul Society—that had saved the day. Urahara smirked, _They know damn well it was the Vizards and her! _ He knew that the First Division captain had too much pride to admit it.

"It's going to take a while," Orihime confessed. "It always does when healing a lost limb."

"H-how do you know?" Tessai asked. Had she done this before?

She did not meet the Kido Master's eyes as she spoke, "I healed Grimmjow's arm. Aizen commanded me to." She felt a slight pang of guilt for so easily succumbing to the evil man's desires. But, she had feared her life as well as those she cared for, and did not want to risk Aizen's wrath. Besides, it had helped her, really, at one point. Grimmjow had repaid the favor when she was being attacked by two female Arrancar. They would have killed her had he not intervened. She shuddered at the thought.

Tessai stood, "Boss! I have finished healing Rukia-san. Now all we have to do is wait for the fever to break."

"Very well, Tessai. Thank you," Kisuke murmured, his eyes falling on the dark haired shinigami. _So, you achieved your bankai_, he thought. He smiled slightly, it had been what she wanted. He looked toward the unconscious Ashido. _Who is this man to you? _he silently asked her.

More importantly, he wanted to know how Ichigo felt about all of this…

* * *

Rukia wandered through the snow-laden grounds. There was nothing in sight. No trees, no cats, no throne. Just desolation and loneliness.

"Hello?" she called out, her white kimono floating around her. She hugged it closer to her body. "Is anyone here?" She saw a dark shadow in her periphery. She turned in the direction of the movement, squinting against the pale moonlight that lit the snowy landscape. "Hello…" she called out, tentatively. _Where am I_?

The figure drew closer, glowing brighter. Pale hair, pale skin, pale clothing—_Sode no Shirayuki_! Rukia smiled in recognition, quickly frowning as she remembered the battle with the Arrancar.

"Rukia-hime!" came the melodical voice as the spirit woman smiled faintly, holding her hands out--toward Rukia.

Rukia reached her slender fingers toward the pale skin, brushing Shirayuki's palms. "Sode no Shirayuki…"

Her zanpakuto spirit interlaced her fingers with Rukia's. "Yukiko, please, my lady," she quietly replied, her pale eyes studying Rukia's face. "You..are displeased?"

Rukia frowned, shaking her head slightly. "With you? Oh no! I am merely disappointed that I let you down. You have been a great help to me all of these years…Yukiko," she said softly, bowing her head.

The Yuki-onna studied her master's face, as if trying to understand Rukia's reasoning. "You…let…_me…_down? I don't understand.." her voice trailed off.

Rukia raised her eyes to meet the beautiful spirit's pale blue eyes, tears glistening in her own violet orbs, "I failed you!"

The colorless Snow Queen understood Rukia's feelings, hugging the woman closely. "Of course you didn't, Rukia-hime! You could never let me down! I have been very fortunate in having you as my master. You are kind and caring—something that is not common between Master and Spirit. I owe everything to you," she held Rukia's pitiful gaze as she spoke softly to her wielder.

"But, I failed! I couldn't even do your ablities justice!" Rukia blurted, a new rush of tears falling down her face.

"How so?" Yukiko whispered. "Maybe you feel more like you failed _yourself_, my lady?"

Rukia chewed her lip, perhaps that was so. Maybe she _did_ feel like _she_ failed. Again. "I had…wanted to protect my friends for once. Maybe…" she trailed off as she wiped her eyes. "I don't know! I feel as if I _still _can't! Even _with_ your help!"

She felt the soft hands on her shoulder as her zanpakuto's spirit spoke solemnly to her, "But you _did_ protect them, Rukia-hime! You did! Just because you were injured does _not_ mean you failed. It was _you _who ultimately defeated the Arrancar. It was _your_ dedication and resilience that ended that battle."

"But Ichigo intervened! Again!" Rukia wailed. It was unlike her to be so hopelessly self-pitying.

"I know that you feel as if you are never able to help your friends when they, and you, need it most. But trust me when I tell you that _you_ did it! I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. Despite Ichigo's interference, it was _your _determination that saved your friends. Ichigo may have dealt the last blow, but it was my ice—our ice—that stopped her heart. I promise you that, Mistress."

Rukia allowed the words to sink in, sobbing once more. "I-I'm sorry! I'm such a baby!" she confessed.

"It's understandable," Yukiko sang. She studied her master with worried eyes.

"So…we did it?" Rukia sheepishly asked, her head lowered in shame.

"_You_ did it, Rukia-hime. Believe in yourself more, my lady!" the spirit whispered.

Rukia looked up, a new light shining in her eyes. She noticed the faint translucency of Yukiko's frame. "Where…where are you going? Are you leaving?" Rukia asked frantically.

"No. I'll never leave you. This," she gestured aroudn them, "is a dream. You have to return to your friends, now." She smiled sadly. Her eyes misted with frosty tears.

"Thank you!" Rukia smiled. "I owe everything to you!"

The spirit could see that her wielder meant it with every fiber of her being. "No, Young Master. You have been kind to me—it's more than I could ever ask for. Have faith in yourself, Rukia-hime. You are stronger than you'll ever know…," she whispered as she faded away into the darkness.

Rukia stood alone. For the first time since she could remember, she felt _wanted_.

She felt _hopeful_.

She felt _confident_.

She felt _strong._

* * *

Ichigo stood outside of the half-closed door. He watched Rukia's deep breathing as she slept. Her face was still pale from the blood loss. His eyes wandered along her hairline, stopping on her rose-colored lips. He had almost believed that she was lost to them. His eyes fell on the shinigami next to her. He remembered the man from their first visit to Hueco Mundo--the unfamiliar man had warded off various hollow so that Ichigo and company could escape to find Orihime.

He faintly recalled Rukia promising to come back for him. _Was this why she was so adamant about going back? Purely for a promise? _

Ichigo studied the young man's face. He was good-looking, that much he would admit. Perhaps something had happened between during the time Rukia spent with Ashido in the forest? _No, _Ichigo told himself, _Rukia wouldn't do something like that! _Would she? He had seen the look of relief on her face when they had discovered his body. He wasn't entirely convinced it was void of attraction or tenderness. It was something more than a promise, surely?

_Why do you care so much?_ _She can like anyone she wants!_ he argued with himself. Yes, he was aware that she could care about anyone she wanted. But why was it upsetting him so much to _not _know the status of this long-lost shinigami's relationship with his friend?

He felt Urahara approach him. "She's still unconscious?"

"Yes," Ichigo scowled.

"I can see you are worried, Ichigo. You obviously worry a lot about Rukia-chan," the smile tugged at his lips. Ichigo avoided the older man's gaze, his face burning with understanding. Kisuke continued, "I don't think she was hiding from you, per se…I think it was more of her own desire to become stronger."

"But why? Why would she not tell me this?" Ichigo spat, his fists balled at his sides.

Urahara's eyes grew large under his hat. He hadn't expected such a fervent response without more prodding. _Success! _He thought about his answer, "I think she feels as if she's the weakest one…the weakest link."

"But she's not," he argued.

"You know that. I know that. But _she _doesn't. Have you ever told her _that_ before? Has anyone? She's constantly being held in high regard due to her noble name, but everyone is afraid to tell her how they feel. How would you like it, living every day, not knowing if you are progressing? Feeling as if you are dragging everyone down around you?" He carefully watched Ichigo's reaction.

_So that was it! Was this how she felt? Truly? _He had not known she was in such pain."No…I haven't said any like that to her," he admitted. "But…" he hesitated, "I can understand why she chose to do what she did. Training that is." He didn't understand her determination to find Ashido, but he wouldn't admit it.

"I can only tell you my observations, Ichigo. It's up to you to find out how she feels. I'm an old man, no one wants to share their feelings with an old man," he smiled shrewdly. Except a certain former captain.

"Yeah, you are pretty old," Ichigo agreed.

"I'm glad we agree on something, Kurosaki," Urahara said flatly. He _did _dig that ditch, he supposed.

"What can I do to keep this from happening again?" Ichigo asked, looking at the unshaven shopkeeper. His eyes showed his determination.

"You mean allowing her to feel comfortable enough to talk to you? Or keep her from venturing into some unknown land to find a young, handsome man to save?" he teased.

"You're not funny!" Ichigo growled. Deep down, however, he knew he was curious about _both_.

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Ask her how she feels," Kisuke shrugged. "That's how it works, you know. Try it sometime. Keeping everything inside doesn't work well for either of you." He turned, slowly unlocking his fan. "My, my…kids these days," he muttered.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled down the hall. "How…how did you help her become stronger?" It was a question that piqued his curiosity. He _had _to know the answer....

Urahara studied the young man's face for some time. He had long suspected Ichigo's feelings toward the young Kuchiki heir. He also suspected she returned those feelings. A sly smile spread across his face as he formed his answer. "I merely spoke about you."

With that, he turned--his clogs clicking as he walked into the main building. Behind him, Ichigo's mouth dropped to the floor.


	15. Spurned Assumptions

**FUN FACT: when I spell check in Word, it wants to replace 'Urahara' with 'Urethra'. Coincidence?**

**Review, please :D  
**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes to the dim light that was playfully peeking through the blinds. She looked around, taking in the small room surrounding her. She could hear the distinct sound of breathing; it was coming from somewhere close to her. She turned her head to find Ichigo slumped over, his head sliding awkwardly toward his shoulder. He had seated himself, his back to the wall, so that he could watch over Rukia while she was recuperating.

She smiled fondly, as she watched the sunlight dancing in his orange hair. He snored softly, his head jerking upward once it touched his shoulder. His back slid farther down the wall, as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Another snore—louder this time—was the only indication that he was indeed still asleep.

Rukia stretched her arms skyward; they were sore from disuse. _How long had I been sleeping? _she wondered to herself.

She remembered the battle with the Arrancar, though it grew hazy after the hollow had attacked her with its cero. She lifted the blanket, gently, and peeked at her body. Everything was intact. She gingerly touched the skin between her chest, running her fingers down her midline. When she reached her belly button, and was satisfied that she had no gaping wound, she slowly sat upright. She clutched the blanket to her chest, embarrassed that she wore no bra under the gauzy, clingy material that was her robe. She angrily made a mental note to punch Urahara when she saw him.

She heard another, unfamiliar, breathing from somewhere nearby. She turned her head, gasping aloud as she realized that there was someone sleeping _right next to her_! Ichigo had heard her sudden, sharp intake of breath--the minute squeal tore him from his light slumber and forced him to his feet. He looked around, quickly preparing for an incoming attack. It never came.

He blinked, realizing where he was and why. He noticed the disheveled pile of blankets; the ones that Rukia had been sleeping between. His heart skipped a beat as he instantly panicked that she had left. He caught the movement out of his periphery. _There she is!_ Her back was to him as she faced Ashido. He could see the soft curves of her body beneath the fabric of her robe. She was silently studying the man she had been so determined to save from the depths of Hueco Mundo.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called softly.

She quickly turned her head toward him. "Hi," she replied, her tone just as soft. Her voice was slightly raspy.

"How do you feel?" he asked, the floor creaking under his weight as he walked toward her.

Rukia looked up, pushing a stray, dark bang from her eyes. She placed her small hands on her knees as she spoke. "I feel….good," she whispered, her eyes dropping to Ashido's face.

Ichigo felt his heart sink. Had he expected more from her? Maybe a smile? He gestured toward the shinigami, "Kisuke says he will be fine." It hurt him to confess those words. He added, " Orihime saved his arm."

"Inoue was here?" Rukia didn't seem too surprised at Ichigo's confession. Of course Inoue would have been the one they called to heal Ashido's severed limb.

Ichigo nodded, his eyes searching Rukia's face for…_something_. Anything. "Are you alright?" his eyes showed his concern.

Rukia felt her face flush from his sudden attentiveness. "Yes, I'm alright. Why are you staring at me?"

It was Ichigo's turn to blush. "I-I'm not staring! I just wanted to know if you were ok! Can't I be concerned for _one moment_?" His voice was slightly bitter as he spoke.

Rukia was stunned by his sudden outburst. It was unusual for Ichigo to be this _interested_ in how she felt or what she was thinking. She wasn't used to his attention. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "of course you can."

A heavy silence hung between them; Rukia nervously chewed her lip. She gently touched Ashido's arm, as if making sure he was real. Her orange-haired friend felt his own jealousy begin to flare at her sudden contact with the shinigami.

"He'll be just fine," he said sternly.

"What?" Rukia replied, confused by Ichigo's sudden tone and their abnormally strained conversation.

"I _said _he'll be fine. Isn't that what you wanted to know? If he'll be alright? If you'll get to talk to him?" he tried to control the anger in his voice, but lost. "I know you went to Hueco Mundo to save _him. _That's why you didn't ask me to go along! I don't know how you feel about him, but I don't care as long as _you_ are happy! Regardless, I would have gone to Hueco Mundo _with _you, had you just asked." He clenched and unclenched his fists as he spoke, barely able to maintain the steadiness in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean, Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him, her eyes flashing their disdain. She felt tears of frustration tickling her throat. Why was it so difficult to have conversation with him? Why couldn't she just open her mouth and tell him _why_ she spent those months away from him?

Ichigo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I don't know," he admitted, avoiding her violet gaze. "I…I…just..," he muttered, trailing off.

"You just _what_?" Rukia asked, completely caught off-guard by the sudden difference in his personality.

"Oh, forget it!" he growled, before storming out of the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Rukia was left to stare at the door as it loudly announced Ichigo's exit. _What is going on? _she wondered.

* * *

After she was satisfied that Ashido was safe to be left alone in the tiny room, she tiptoed outside. She managed to get a few feet outside of the door before she tripped on a pair of long legs that were awkwardly splayed across the hall.

"What the hell--?" she yelled, as she toppled forward. She managed to stop her impending fall by placing her hands against the wall.

"Sorry!" Renji's voice was heavy with sleep, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where you sleeping in the hall?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah...uh, sorry," he apologized again. "Ichigo wouldn't let me in the room. That bastard," he muttered as he looked up at her. "You look better," he grinned.

"And you still look like shit," she replied, a smile lighting up her face. She looked down the long hallway, "How…did I get here?"

"Ichigo carried you," he answered, waving his hand. "And I carried your friend. Yoriuchi did nothing, as expected."

"Oh." She hadn't expected to be carried here. Much less by Ichigo. "Well, thank you for that."

"Don't thank me, thank Inoue. She saved him," Renji pointed out, as he pulled his red hair back into his normal ponytail. "Oh, and Byakuya wants to see you. Actually, _demand _is a much better word."

Rukia groaned. _Oh no!_ She hadn't spoken to him for months—not since her assignment to Karakura. "Did he say why?" she asked, fear edging into her voice. _He never wants to speak to me, _she thought. _This can't be good_.

"Nope, no reason why," Renji answered with a shrug. "He just asked me if I would see you, and to tell you that he wishes to speak with you. That's all." He glanced around, as if making sure no one was nearby. "I think he may have found out about Hueco Mundo," he confessed his concerns.

"Shit," Rukia moaned. "How?"

"I dunno. He has his ways, you know," Renji replied stonily.

"Yes," she sighed, "I know." She cringed inwardly. Her conversations with Byakuya were always so _awkward _and strained. He never looked at her. Not even once. On more than one occasion, she had actually wondered if he knew what she looked like. Even after all these years, Rukia could not figure out why her adopted brother treated her so coldly. Part of her yearned for a normal sibling relationship, the other part of her regretted being adopted in the first place. "Did he say how soon?"

"As soon as possible. His words exactly, Rukia," Renji met her eyes. "Sorry."

* * *

"Ah, Rukia-chan! You're awake!" Urahara cooed, as he fanned his face. "This heat," he complained, "is so unbearable."

Rukia nodded in his direction, ignoring his hyena-like smile. She didn't trust his smiles. Renji followed her as they settled on the floor in the common area.

"Oh? No Ichigo?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Rukia.

She ignored his comment, turning her attention toward Yoriuchi. "I want to thank you for helping bring me back here," she began. "And not telling my brother about these events."

Yoriuchi shrugged, "You are welcome. But, you should really thank Ichigo and Renji."

"And I hear you learned bankai…how wonderful!" Kisuke gushed, fanning himself more fervently.

Rukia, again, ignored his chatter. She wanted to relax before returning to Seretei. "Well, I wanted to thank you, anyhow," she said softly. "You have done a lot for me."

"Don't mention it," the dark-skinned woman waved her hand in the air.

"_And _you brought a mysterious man back with you—" Urahara interjected.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi yelled in unison.

Urahara covered his mouth with the fan, "My, my! How touchy you all are! And to treat me this way…in my own home."

Yoruichi smirked, "She'll tell you all about it when she wants to, so cut it out!"

Urahara pouted. "This is the thanks I get for trying to help Rukia-chan!"

"Thanks, Urahara!" Rukia blurted at she jumped to her feet. She nodded to Renji, who understood her silent message. He, too, stood.

Urahara's mouth fell open, "Wha?"

"Sorry, gotta go. Hope you don't mind!" Rukia said over her shoulder as both she and Renji walked toward the spare bedroom.

"You're leaving?" he echoed, as Yoruichi smirked in amusement. She enjoyed seeing Urahara this frazzled. Especially when he deserved it.

"Yeah, uh, my brother wants to see me, so I should get back. You know how he is," she called back. "Now you don't want me to mention your name at all if he asks where I've been, right?"

"Uh..n-no, Rukia-chan! Of course not!" Rukia smirked at his worried reaction.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that," she subtly threatened the shop's owner. "Oh, and we're taking Ashido with us. The Fourth Division can take care of him."

For the first time in a long while, Urahara Kisuke was speechless. Utterly without words. Yoruichi howled with laughter at his reaction.

* * *

"So _there_ you are," came the sing-song male voice.

Ichigo inwardly cringed at his father's comment. He was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. "Not now," he growled, his back to the older Kurosaki. He sat on the front steps, overlooking their small front lawn. The setting sun cast a long, dark shadow behind him.

"Fine, fine," Isshin mumbled. "How's Rukia-chan? I saw her just a few days ago."

"You _what_?" Ichigo said, turning to stare at his father. "She came _here_?" Where was he? Why hadn't he known?

Isshin nodded, "Yep, she came by to see us. She even stayed for dinner." He knew he was only angering his son, but he enjoyed toying with the young, obviously blind Kurosaki heir. "You surprised by that, boy?"

"I-I don't care!" he hissed, turning his back to his father.

"You sure sound like you do!" his father responded happily.

"Just…go away!" Ichigo spat. "I'm not in the mood. _I mean it_!"

"When _are_ you in the mood, Ichigo? I know I'm just an old man to you, but all you do is walk around moping. Hell, even Karin and Yuzu know how you feel about Rukia-chan. Yet, you seem to be the only one blind to it. Just tell her how you feel, dammit!"

"I don't like Rukia! Not like that!" Ichigo huffed defensively. He turned to stare at his father, his eyes filled with anger.

"Your mom used to look at me like that," Isshin shrugged. "Those same eyes. That same tone. Each time I asked her out on a date. After a few months, I was able to persuade her to take a chance on me," he recollected. Ichigo sat silently, confused by his father's sudden admission. "She, too, was in denial. But deep down, she loved me. I always knew it. I think she knew it, too. Once she recognized her feelings, it was all smooth sailing. In fact, we conceived you—" he continued thoughtfully.

"Enough!" Ichigo hissed. He held his head in his heads. "I….I…just…," he mumbled.

"I know, son. I know," Isshin said, as he softly placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "There's a lot we Kurosakis don't talk about. Perhaps that's where I went wrong, after your mother died. Maybe we should start doing things differently, you know? It's never too late to start."

His words betrayed his immature exterior. Ichigo realized that he truly did not know his father. He had never taken the chance—instead assuming the man was just a fool. He looked at his only living parent, his eyes filled with pain and agony. "I just can't help how I feel!" he blurted. "But she cares for someone else! How do I deal with that?"

Isshin felt his son's sadness. _Such torment in those eyes, _he thought to himself. His mouth twitched, a smile trying to make itself known. "But how do you know?"

"Huh?" His head was back to being cradled by his hands.

"How do you know she cares for someone else? Did you ask her?" the physician asked pointedly. "You can't know, surely, unless you've asked."

"I—" he began, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Suddenly he groaned in defeat.

Isshin whistled, "So you didn't…." His hunch was confirmed by the shake of orange hair. "Perhaps," he grinned, "you should, boy."

Suddenly, Ichigo was on his feet. He leapt down the front steps and headed toward the street as Isshin yelled, "Where are you going, Ichigo? It's almost dinnertime! Don't you want to eat with your family?"

Ichigo smirked at his father's sudden reversion to his childish ways. "Thanks, dad!" he yelled as he raced toward Urahara's.

_Well, that's a first! _Isshin thought, as he thought of ways to torment Karin. She was more fun than Ichigo, anyhow.

* * *

"What do you mean she's_ gone_?" Ichigo roared. His heart was still racing from his trek to the shop. He was leaning over, his hands against his knees as he stared at the ground. His breath was finally coming back to him.

"I meant what I said. She's gone." Urahara rolled his eyes. "She went to Seretei." He crossed his arms as he leaned on the door frame.

"She…went…back to Seretei?" Ichigo said, his voice hollow with defeat.

"Yes, I _think_ that's what I said," he snapped. "Why is everyone yelling at me today? What did I ever do?"

Ichigo looked at his feet as his vision suddenly became blurry. "Shit," he whispered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What's the rush, Kurosaki? Hmm?" Urahara murmured, a smile playing on his face. He was confident he knew why Ichigo was so disappointed, but he enjoyed being nosy all the while.

"N-nothing. I…uh, I'll just see her when she comes back," he turned quickly. He wiped his eyes once his back was to Urahara. "You, uh, don't know when she'll be back, do you?"

Something tugged at Kisuke's heart strings. He knew how the boy felt, really. He, too, knew what it is like to love someone—only to find that person is in love with someone else. Supposedly, that is. He also knew the power of conversation: a little of it goes a long way. He toyed with just telling Ichigo what he thought was the truth behind Rukia's emotional attachments. Instead, he opted to play coy.

"Ichigo," his deep voice called through the darkness.

Ichigo stopped, his back to the former captain. "Huh?"

"She took Ashido with her," he stated simply. "Something about having to speak to Byakuya." Part of him felt guilty for doing this to Ichigo. But, it was just _too damn easy_. As predicted, he saw Ichigo's body tense; his hands balled into fists. He slowly turned, his face stony and pale. He was emotionless and unreadable—typical of the Kurosaki male. Though Urahara could not _see_ Ichigo's emotions, he could _feel _them. The sudden surge of spiritual pressure was the shopkeeper's confirmation. _He had pushed the right buttons! _

"Senkaimon," Ichigo said lowly, his voice thick with emotion. "Now."

Urahara nodded, his face shadowed by the darkness. He was sure that if Ichigo could see the smile that spread across his unshaven face, he would punch the old man.


	16. Old Wounds

"Ukitake!" Ichigo yelled as he forced open the door to the Thirteenth Division's headquarters. "Jushiro!" His voice echoed throughout the large house-like structure. He moved from room to room, hoping to find the captain.

"Hmm…?" Shunsui raised his eyebrows as he lifted his teacup. "You didn't tell me you were expecting visitors, Jushiro," he sighed in mock exasperation.

"I wasn't expecting any, to be honest. The rest of my team was sent to train," he confessed. Before he could postulate about the intruder, a round of coughing violently racked through his body. He held his kerchief to his mouth as he forcefully coughed into the net of fabric. By the time he finished, he was out of breath. His ribs were sore from these chronic bouts, and he was at his wits' end with his illness. "Excuse me," he gasped, as he removed the fabric barrier from his mouth. He silently folded the kerchief, quickly hiding the blood-tinged sputum that stained the delicate fabric.

"It's been weeks, and you are still not well. I'm concerned, my friend," the Eighth Division's captain shared his worry. It was unusual for his school buddy to be sick for such a duration.

Jushiro raised his hand, "I'm used to this. It is nothing. I'll be like new in a few more days. The coughing is lessening."

"Perhaps Unohana could help you, hmm?" a playful smiled tugged at his lips.

"I'd prefer to not bother her over things such as coughing. Besides, she's very…motherly," he added. Unohana was one of the oldest shinigami—discounting Yamamoto, of course, and both of them. There was a long history shared between the four.

"I see," Shunsui mused, scratching his unshaven chin.

The door to their mid-afternoon tea was thrown open. Both men continued to sip their hot drinks, ignoring the sudden racket.

"Oi! Ukitake!" the orange-haired shinigami was breathing heavily. He leaned on the door frame for support. "I…need…to talk…to you.."

"Out of shape, are we?" Shunsui smirked.

"Oh, hey Shunsui! I didn't see you there. I don't know why—especially with that woman's jacket," he explained as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"It's _not _a woman's jacket!" the captain's voice became higher as he felt it necessary to defend his masculinity. Perhaps it _was _time for a new haori, even his vice-captain was making a point of joking about the cherry blossom-ladened coat. He sighed. He _liked _the haori. _Loved _it, even.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ichigo muttered. He turned his attention to the Thirteenth Division's captain, "Do you know where Rukia is? She came back with Renji and that…uh…other guy."

Jushiro looked at Ichigo carefully, "You mean Ashido?"

"Yeah..that guy," he replied, his affect flat.

"Ashido is under the care of Fourth Division," the sickly captain replied. "And Rukia has returned to the Kuchiki Manor."

"To see Byakuya? For what?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, aren't we disrespectful to our elders, Kurosaki?" Shunsui replied, half-jokingly. He would love to see the Kuchiki heir get his feathers in a ruffle when the young man addresses him so informally. "One day, he's going to kill you. You know that, right?"

"I'm not too worried about him. I beat him once," Ichigo dismissively explained.

"If I'm correct, I think he_ let_ you," the dark-haired captain murmured into his cup.

"WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing," Shunsui answered innocently. Jushiro shook his head in annoyance at the two men's antics. Kyoraku had been his close friend and confidante since their days at the Academy—under the tutelage of Yamamoto. He was used to this by now, though he _did _tire of it.

"So, you are looking for Rukia? May I inquire as to why?" Jushiro focused on the newcomer.

He could tell that Ichigo was concerned about the young shinigami, though he knew nothing of Ichigo's motivations. He, too, was concerned for her. He had always been worried by her constant silence. She always practiced diligently, often by herself. He was well aware of her discomfort at being adopted into a noble family: she disliked formal titles and the attention that status had brought with it. She was an amazingly gifted shinigami, and he had thought of promoting her to Vice-Captain on more than one occasion. The only discouraging factor was that Byakuya adamantly opposed his younger sister's attainment of a seated position. It wasn't that she didn't deserve it--as _he_ knew that she did. It was difficult when her adopted family had so much influence on the dynamics within the Gotei Thirteen.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he debated how to share with the two men. "I…I wanted to speak with her, that is all."

"I see," the white-haired leader replied calmly.

"Talk to her? That's all? Bah! Boring, my man," Shunsui scoffed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo bellowed, his face reddening. "I…I do have a question…," His voice trailed off.

Jushiro raised his eyebrows, anticipating the inquiry, "Go ahead, Ichigo."

"Why has Rukia not been given the chance at a seat in your division?" his gaze was steady, as he studied the Thirteenth's captain.

Jushiro slowly lowered his cup. Should he be candid? Perhaps lying would be best. He sighed, opting for honestly. _What could it hurt?_

As if he knew his best friend's thought process, Shunsui softly intervened, "Jushiro…" his tone warned.

The pale haired man raised his hand, closing his eyes as another cough threatened to tear through his weak body, "I'm going to answer his question honestly, my friend."

"Fine by me. It's your ass," the Eight's captain smirked as he poured another cup of tea. He silently refilled Jushiro's cup as well. He sipped thoughtfully as his friend mulled over his impending answer.

"Is this something…she doesn't know?" Ichigo inferred from the exchange between the two captains. He looked from one to the other, worry etched into his brow.

"Sit down, Ichigo," Shunsui patted the floor. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Ichigo wordlessly collapsed to the floor, unsure of what he as about to hear.

* * *

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Kyoraku mused. He looked toward the door that Ichigo has slammed. "I'd bill him for that door, by the way."

"Ah, I expected him to react like that," Ukitake said, as he dropped his liquid medicine into his mildly sweetened tea. It would be a nice buffer for the bitter remedy. "He should hear the truth, don't you think?" _Rukia should, too_, he thought to himself. His dark-haired friend nodded his agreement. Jushiro continued, "Besides, Rukia also deserves to hear the truth. She's an exceptional shinigami—and I can't tell her that because her brother bans me from doing so. She's long overdue for a promotion, yet he forbids it. What is his reasoning, I wonder?"

"I always thought he adopted her because of her likeness to her older sister. But after all of these years, he has yet to treat her like a person. I am curious as to his motives, as well. I suppose we are going to find out. Soon." The rest of the conversation hung silently between them. Both men were aware that the head of the Kuchiki household would insist on an audience with the two captains. They knew that Ichigo would go barging into the manner, creating some sort of scene. It would only be a matter of time before Byakuya came for them.

Shunsui smirked, _I wish I could see Kuchiki's face when he Ichigo tears him a new one! _he thought as he enjoyed his third cup of tea.

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia sat, her knees folded beneath her small frame as she kept her head low. She didn't dare raise her eyes to meet her brother's stare. She could feel his eyes boring into her. Minutes passed before he spoke.

"Where have you been?" his smooth voice broke into her thoughts.

Was that concern she detected in his voice? She kept her head bowed as she softly answered, "Karakura. On assignment."

"Hmm. I received information, on good authority, that you may have traveled elsewhere," his voice was steady, revealing nothing.

"Where else is there, nii-san?" she didn't meet his eyes. She could hear him lower his pen; she recognized the faint click of its weight on the table. She had heard this often, usually after she confirmed that she had not attained a seat in her division. Each time that pen hit the desk's surface, a new wave of agony would tear through her from the perceived disappointment. She knew he considered her a failure, and she did not do justice to the noble Kuchiki name.

"It is not wise to lie to your brother, Rukia," his tone remained the same.

She could not tell if he was bluffing._ Is this a test? _she thought nervously. Her knuckles began to turn white from her grip on the white cotton kimono. "I-I do not know what you are inferring, nii-san." Her voice began to waver as her mind raced.

"I will not ask you again. Where have you been?" Again, his silky voice was steady. He was a deadly combination of calm and stealth.

She suddenly made a silent resolution. She was tired of being a disappointment to her brother. Though he had revealed to Rukia his rationale behind her adoption—he still treated her coldly. Not once has he made eye contact with his sibling. Not once has he smiled at her or laughed with her. Nor had he ever trained her or asked her how her day went. They lived in the same manor, passed one another daily, yet no words passed between them other than the usual formal greetings. This was not how she wanted to live her life! She had always desired a family—one like Ichigo's. She clutched that resolution to her chest, holding it tightly.

She raised her violet eyes, "I went to Hueco Mundo." Her tone matched his, in her own version of unattached calm. She felt her face flush with anger as she realized he had turned back toward his desk--his back facing her. _This is how it's going to be? _ she thought furiously.

"I see," was his reply. "And why was that?"

"To keep a promise I made," she answered, never removing her eyes from his back. She could feel her anger taking control.

"Yet you did not counsel me. You acted brashly, Rukia. Unlike a Kuchiki should," he replied stonily.

"I keep my word, nii-san. I thought it an honorable thing for a _Kuchiki_ to do," she testily murmured.

"It is unacceptable for you to act in such a manner. It does not reflect well on the family," he answered calmly.

Rukia glared at his back, her eyes flashing their annoyance. "Look at me." As soon as she blurted the command, she regretted it. She was instantly shocked at her newly brazen attitude. She gripped her knees, waiting for him to lash out for her insubordination.

"It is not necessary for me to look at you when I speak to you, Rukia," he responded. Still, the same calm exterior.

"In the fifty plus years that I have been a part of your family, you have never once looked at me," she began. She couldn't control her anger as the tears sprang to her eyes. "I do not understand why you wished to adopt me only to treat me so coldly—never speaking to me, never looking at me…" She dropped her eyes to the floor as the silent tears stained the wood. "I know that I've been nothing but a disappointment to you, nii-san. I have done nothing but bring shame to this family. But, I think I deserve an explanation. Would my sister have been accepting of this relationship? Is this what she intended for me? Did you treat her this way when you married her? Did you never look at—" the words rapidly spilled from her mouth as she was unable to stop them.

"Enough!" he hissed, interrupting her barrage of questions. Emotion seeped into his voice. It was the first time she had heard him use such a tone. She raised her damp eyes, only to meet his dark ones. She could see the pain and agony that he had hidden so deeply for all these years.

She felt his unfinished grief, immediately regretting her words. "I-I'm sorry—," she began.

"You look so much like her," he confessed. He tore his eyes from her face.

"My sister?" she asked softly. She was confused by his sudden outburst.

"Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes. "So much so," he confessed.

"Does looking at me...hurt you?" she asked, the tears burning her eyes.

He did not reply to her question. He didn't have to—she knew the answer. _That_ was why he chose to distance himself, to never look at her. It hurt him too badly to look upon the woman that reminded him of his late wife. She quickly stood, her feet silently carrying her to him. She placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"I never knew my sister," she studied his face as she spoke. "At least _you_ have that much. I'm sure she loved you very much."

He weakly nodded his head as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "I do not want to cause you pain. If it hurts you to look at me, then I will go away—if that is what it takes. You have done so much for me, and I appreciate it, nii-san." She waited for his response, her heart racing.

He answered softly, his voice gruff with untamed emotion, "No. You are all I have left of her."

She understood the meaning behind his words. He was the only tie she had with her deceased sister—the sister she never knew. The sister who continued to smile upon her, even after death. "I forgive you," she whispered the heavy weight leaving her chest.

He met her gaze. His normal stony exterior replaced the brief lapse in his usually-collected demeanor. "I am sorry. I was wrong—am wrong—to have treated you so coldly. Hisana would be disappointed with me for treating her beloved sister in such a manner.._my_ beloved sister," a weak smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Rukia stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe the sudden change she saw in Byakuya. She knew it would take a long time for him to truly change, but she had never expected _this much _in such a short period of time.

"Please excuse my digression, Rukia," he murmured. "I shall work on treating you more acceptably from here on."

"I would like that, nii-san," she replied, one last stray tear slipping down her cheek.

"Byakuya," he said softly. "Please."

"Yes, nii—er, Byakuya," she said, the name sounding unfamiliar as it rolled off her tongue. She felt as if this was some odd dream. She half-expected the door to burst open and Ichigo to sling his way into the room...

The sudden sound of doors flying open interrupted her rampant thoughts. Before she could look toward the source of the noise, a voice confirmed the interruption. She didn't need to look. She felt her stomach leap into her her throat.

"Oi, Byakuya!" he snapped, his tone filled with anger. "You have some explaining to do!"

* * *

**Sorry this was so short! I wanted to get another chapter in. I have an exam on Friday so I'll be studying until then. Wish me luck :)**

**Oh, please review! Thank you to those of you who put me UP TO 90 reviews!! Holy hell!!!!  
**

**I don't own Bleach. Duh. **


	17. Buried Confessions

Rukia heard her brother's sharp intake of breath, but his expression remained unchanged. She quickly snapped her head toward the entrance. Her mouth hung open as she wordlessly stared at the newcomer.

_How had he_--? she asked herself, incredulous at his impeccable timing. It had taken her _years _to get Byakuya to _look at her_--to _acknowledge her_. It was the first time the elder Kuchiki had ever addressed her like she was someone _other _than a stranger. The one time she had _finally _gotten somewhere with the family heir and..._he _blows it. Incredible!

"Ichigo! How _dare _you address nii-san in such a manner!" she spat. Her hands were tightly balled into fists as her violet eyes flashed their disdain.

Ichigo looked at her incredulously. He had expected a much kinder welcome from her. He quickly assessed the situation: Rukia standing as Byakuya kneeled next to her, his desk littered with paperwork. _What is going on here? _he thought to himself.

"Oh, Midget, you're here too. Good," he nodded.

"Answer my question!" Rukia roared, walking toward him. She was sure she would pummel him if she got her hands on him. "You do _not _address him so informally!" she warned.

"Ok, fine. Whatever. But, you may not say that after you hear this," he waved his hands in the air. He let his eyes quickly fall over her small frame. Her white kimono snugly hugged her slender body. It revealed more of the creamy skin of her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her dark hair kissed her neck. He quickly swallowed as he met her angry, amethyst glare.

"How dare you! You will explain yourself…NOW!" she hissed. She hugged her arms tighter to her chest. "And you will do so, respectfully, as you are in a noble household." She noticed his chest was heaving, _had he been running? Had something happened_? She quickly pushed the worry aside, replacing it with her original anger. She tapped her foot nervously.

"Rukia," Byakuya's deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "Could you please leave us?"

Rukia did not look over her shoulder. She simply resigned herself, "Yes, nii-san, er, Byakuya." Her feet swiftly carried her from the room. As she brushed past Icihgo, she refused to meet his tortured eyes.

_So he had allowed her to utter his first name. How perfect. This is going to be much more difficult than I expected, _the orange-haired shingami thought to himself. He reached out and stopped her by firmly grabbing her arm. "No! Stay, Rukia. You need to hear this." Something about his tone made her look at his face. It was filled with a mixture of longing, anger, betrayal, and…_no_, _not that_! Her eyes fell to where his hand was burning into her skin through the silky coolness of her kimono.

He followed her gaze, quickly releasing her arm. His voice dictated his seriousness. "Trust me," he whispered. She nodded slightly. She _did _trust him. With her life. She had a sudden urge to tell him this. Why was he invoking such silly feelings…_right now_? She paused in the doorway, waiting to hear him out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I assume this is important. I wish to remind you that you have trespassed on private property, and the penalty will be grave," the raven-haired Kuchiki male stood as his voice oozed his silent threat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Byakuya," Ichigo muttered. "_You_ need to explain why you have been holding Rukia back?" He glared at the dark haired captain.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, _so he knows_, he thought. He masked his curiosity as he spoke, "I do not need to explain anything to you."

"No, not to me...," he let his eyes fall on Rukia. She was looking at the floor, taking in the two men's conversation. "But you _will _explain it to _her_!"

Rukia quickly spun on heel, as she looked from one man to the other, "W-what's the meaning of this? What does this have to do with me?"

"Kurosaki, do not speculate on things you do not understand. It is a family matter," he explained.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ichigo hissed. "I know that you've been preventing Rukia from earning her rightful seat in the Thirteenth Division!" He glared at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, that can't be true!" Rukia's voice was shrill—more so than she wished.

Ichigo tore his eyes from Byakuya. "It is true, Rukia. He has been doing everything in his selfish power to prevent you from climbing the ranks. He's been using his nobility to bully everyone into ignoring your strength and your contributions. You've earned a position a long time ago, and no one has been able to tell you that. They haven't been able to praise you or commend you—too afraid of hearing from _him_!" Ichigo pointed toward Byakuya, who was watching the scene, silently. "Instead, he's left you to feel like you've amounted to _nothing_. Like you aren't strong enough! _I _see what it's done to you, Rukia! I see how you struggle with confidence, afraid that you are an embarrassment to the Kuchiki family. You are _no _embarrassment. You are the strongest shinigami…no, strongest _person_ that I know! And I wish you could _see _that!" His face was reddening from the speed at which he was talking. He quickly sucked in a much-needed breath.

Rukia stared, wide eyed, as she took in all of what Ichigo was _saying_—no, what he was _confessing_. Had he always thought this way about her? She opened her mouth to speak, to answer these accusations. What would she say? She had always suspected that her adopted family's name had hindered how people interacted with her. But, she never suspected her brother would intentionally prevent her from earning a rank. It was he who had always asked her if she had attained a seat. He had always seemed so disappointed when she responded that she hadn't. _Maybe_…she thought, _maybe it was…relief. Or satisfaction. _

"Enough," Byakuya interrupted, his tone calm. His face did not betray his thoughts. "You are being facetious, and it will only hurt my sister."

"Facetious? What does that mean? " Ichigo sputtered. "And I'm not _lying_!" He turned to Rukia, his eyes searching her amethyst depths. "I'm telling the truth! Your own captain told me all of this!"

Rukia tore her eyes from Ichigo's face. In that instant, she knew that he truly believed what he was telling her. _Had Ukitake really shared this information with him? Was it true? My own brother?_ "Nii-sama, this…he's..not lying, is he?" she murmured, studying Byakuya's reaction.

He sighed, "Rukia, you don't really believe this nonsense, do you?"

"Nonsense? Nonsense?" Ichigo roared. "_You_ are the one who drove Rukia disappear for _months_ just to train with Kisuke! And why? Just because she didn't feel she was worthy enough! And she would have went to Hueco Mundo by herself had I not found Renji!"

"It seems your feelings for my sister are unsuitable," Byakuya replied smoothly. "She is of noble blood."

"What??" Ichigo spat. He quickly understood Byakuya's sudden change of topic. "Of course I care about her. I care about how she feels, even though she's too afraid to tell me. I _cared _when she left. I _worried _that something happened to her. But _you…you_ are too worried about your stupid 'noble' name to care about how Rukia feels. Or how you _made _her feel!" He stood there, his hand on his zanpakuto, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Rukia could feel her face redden. Why were they suddenly talking about her as if she was not there? "Enough!" came her strained command. She stepped away from Ichigo, her eyes on her brother. "Explain why he is saying these things, brother."

"I already told you, it's pure nonsense," the Kuchiki replied.

"I don't doubt him," Rukia pointed out. "And I doubt him even less if he says that my captain told him this. I fully trust Captain Ukitake."

Byakuya met Rukia's stare. "There is nothing further to discuss!"

"You are a fucking liar!" Ichigo hissed as he stepped past Rukia and grabbed the front of Byakuya's haori.

"Ichigo!" Rukia wailed, "Remove your hands from him!"

"I will _not_!" he replied slowly, his grip tightening. "Not until he tells you the truth. I don't care if he admits it to me, but he should at least have the balls to admit it to you!"

"Why are you fighting so much for my sister, Ichigo?" came the slight sneer. "What is she to you? Do you really think you can hope to attain a noble's heart?"

Ichigo's hand trembled slightly, as his voice shook with rage. "She almost died. Did you know that?" He could tell from the faint flicker of worry that crossed the young Kuchiki's face that he did not. "No? Of course you didn't. You know nothing about her, Byakuya. Yeah, she almost died just so she could protect both me and Renji. And do you know why? Because she doesn't feel as if she's _good enough_ or _strong enough_! Now if you'd get off of your high horse and---"

"ENOUGH!" Rukia screamed, as tears sprang to her eyes. She hadn't realized that Ichigo could tell how much she hurt inside. She had never discussed it with him, bottling it tightly within her. Hearing him tell Byakuya all of this just hurt too badly. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Byakuya cleared his throat, "Get your hands off of me."

"Fine," Ichigo scoffed, letting go of the nobleman's haori. "Fine. But you don't deserve to have her for a sister."

Rukia couldn't believe what Ichigo was saying--had he come all the way here just to say this? She felt a small piece of triumph by the way he defended her to Byakuya. She couldn't deny the warm satisfaction his words elicited. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother's voice.

"Rukia, is what Ichigo tells me true? All because you think you are not strong enough or are an embarrassment to our family?" His voice cut through the thick hostility as he softly spoke to his adopted sister.

"I—I…," she began, lowering her eyes to the floor. She wasn't expecting this sudden change in Byakuya's attitude. She had seen the brief flicker of realization as Ichigo shouted in his face, but she didn't think he would address them. Not in front of Ichigo, at least. She took a deep breath as she mustered her courage. "Yes," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. "Well, sort of."

"'Sort of' is not an acceptable answer," Byakuya murmured. He did not adjust his disheveled clothes. His eyes studied the younger Kuchiki. "What drove you to do such a thing? It could have cost you your life. And more so, it was irresponsible of me to allow you such freedom to do as you please. I had only intended to protect you, not drive you to partake in such behaviors."

"Protect me?" Rukia echoed softly, as she met her brother's eyes. "Protect me from what?"

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as if contemplating his answer. "It was a promise that I had made," he began to explain. "To Hisana…to your sister."

"Hisana?" she whispered.

Byakuya nodded, as he cast a warning glare at Ichigo. It was a silent warning to not interrupt what he was about to share. "Ichigo is telling you the truth. I am disappointed that Jushiro so candidly shared that information with him, but I cannot deny the truth in what he is saying. I admit that it was I who have prevented you from attaining a seated position."

"But why--?" Rukia cried out. The betrayal didn't sting as much as she thought it would.

Byakuya raised a hand, closing his eyes. He was pained at Rukia's dismay. "Because I thought I was helping you. Not hurting you. I promised Hisana that I would watch over you, always. That I would protect you. I had been so set on keeping that promise, I hadn't taken your feelings into consideration. I can see what I have driven you to do. Furthermore, you have almost lost your life because of my stubbornness. And I was not there to protect you. Thankfully others were." He cast a quick glance at Ichigo. He would exchange words—or blows—later.

"I…I…don't care about becoming a lieutenant, or captain," she explained. "I thought I was disappointing you, nii-sama."

Her sudden formality stung Byakuya. He had not intended to hurt her, only to protect her as he had promised. It was a promise on which he had sworn his life. "You have never disappointed me, Rukia. You are so much like your sister; I see her in you every day. As I said, you are all I have left of her. Of my pride. I could not risk putting you in danger. Though I see that your adventures with this misfit often leads you to such."

Ichigo realized Byakuya was talking about him. "Hey—what? _Misfit_?" He reached for his zanpakuto. "How dare you try to make this about something other than your stupid pride. You drove her to this, Byakuya!" His eyes flashed his rage as his fingers tightened their grip around Zangetsu's hilt.

"Stop it!" Rukia growled. "Now!" Her eyes were closed, as tears fell down her cheeks. Her hands were tightly balled into little fists, her knuckles white. "Neither of you have any idea!" she spat. She opened her eyes; they glistened with emotion. "You are both wrong! I didn't do _anything _for _anyone_ other than myself!"

"Midget! What are you saying?" Ichigo gaped at her sudden outburst. It was unusual for her to be this emotional.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" she hissed. "I did this for _myself_! I'm tired of being protected by my friends—my family. I'm tired of seeing my loved ones hurt just to protect _me! _Do you have any idea what it's like to feel so _useless_? To feel so _weak_? _I _wanted to become stronger, that's why I left! Yes, maybe I should have told you my reasoning, but I was embarrassed and ashamed at how _worthless _I felt…" she trailed off, as her face reddened from her outburst.

Byakuya stood, silently listening to what his sister was confessing. He remembered what it was like to feel weak and helpless—it was what drove him to become a captain. "I understand," his smooth voice confided.

"What?" Ichigo asked, incredulous at his confession. He was also just as surprised by Rukia's. It hurt him to know that she did not feel comfortable confiding these feelings in him. He had always believed they were closer than that. He had told her about his regret in being unable to help his mother, which resulted in her death. He had shared everything with her. Almost.

Byakuya nodded. "I wasn't always a captain, Rukia," he answered, ignoring Ichigo's outburst. "It took time, and much training. A lot of blood and sweat was lost in order for me to grow stronger. I, too, watched friends come to harm around me. I know what it's like to feel as you say. But, it takes time, and patience. It took centuries for me to become stronger. And I still feel weak and helpless at times."

"You do?" Rukia whispered, her eyes watching Byakuya's face.

He nodded, "I do. Especially if something were to happen to you." _While I was not around_.

"Oh," she replied. She suddenly understood why he had been opposed to her increase in rank. She understood the meaning of his words. _Even the strongest of shinigami could feel weak when harm came to their closest friends and relatives._ She felt guilty at her sudden desire to become stronger, and its toll on her friends and family. "I'm sorry, nii-san."

"Byakuya," he corrected.

"What? She can call you by your first name, and I get yelled at?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"You are not worthy," Byakuya replied, his mouth twitching into a slight smirk.

"Asshole," Ichigo whispered under his breath. "OW! What the f—" he began.

"You cannot address him like that!" Rukia bellowed, as she landed another punch to Ichigo's stomach. He doubled over in pain.

Byakuya risked a small smile. "Rukia, I have some paperwork to finish before my meeting. Could you please escort your friend outside the manor. We can talk about this privately, later. If that is acceptable to you, that is."

Rukia nodded, as she violently grabbed Ichigo by his ear. Tears sprung to his eyes from the pain. "Hey Midget!" he yelped.

She tugged harder, forcing him to follow her through the courtyard. "Stupid idiot!" she grumbled, as she finally let go on her relentless grip.

"That hurt, dammit!" Ichigo growled, rubbing his sore ear. He glared down at her as she set her hands on her hips. Her lower lip slightly jutted out.

"You deserved it for the way you barged in here! You realize you could be punished for this?" her voice was strained as her violet eyes flashed.

"Don't you even care that he just _admitted _to sabotaging you? Are you just going to let him get away with it?" Ichigo asked, incredulously.

"Of course I care, but what can I do? Was it wrong of him? Yes, I think so. But, I understand why he did it! I can't punish him for being concerned about me, can I?" she retorted.

"I-I was w-worried, too!" he stuttered. He was suddenly unable to find the words he had repeated in his head on the trip to the Kuchiki Manor. His confidence was failing him.

"Worried? About what?" she scoffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You!" he yelped. His ear was still throbbing.

"Me? Worried about _me _in my own _home_?" she bellowed.

"Well, er…I didn't know what was going _on_," he pointed out. "You left without telling me anything. Again!" he could feel his anger rising in his chest.

"I didn't know I had to _report_ to you, Ichigo! Who do you think you are?" she laughed haughtily. "My boyfriend?" Her eyes suddenly widened, as she realized what she had just said.

Ichigo's heart froze, as he stared down at her. He swallowed his anger, replacing it with the sting of her words. "No," he whispered. "I do not think that."

"I..I'm s-sorry," Rukia replied, her face reddening at her outburst. "I didn't mean it, Ichigo…" Before she could continue with her apology, he was cupping her face in the palm of his hand. He roughly crashed his lips down on hers. His mind reeled with the mixture of emotions that he was feeling as his body responded beyond his control.

She didn't push him away, despite her surprise at his sudden movement. Her lips were slightly cool and soft. He pressed his lips against her. Harder. She gasped at his intent, and he took advantage of the slight parting of her lips.

She felt her body respond, confused by the sudden feelings that clouded her thoughts. _What was she doing_? He pulled her against him, his warm body felt delicious against her cold, slender frame. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She melted into his touch, her body knowingly responding to his lips' aggression. His tongue darted into her mouth, and she responded with equal enthusiasm. She reached her small hands toward his head, tangling them in his orange hair. She pulled on his locks, as he softly growled against her lips.

"I love you," he whispered into her mouth.

Panic swept through her, as she realized what they were _doing_. "No, Ichigo!" she breathlessly whispered, as she pushed against his chest. She broke away from his mouth, her face flushed.

"Why not?" he was breathing heavily, his eyes falling to her mouth. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against her, softly this time. His hungry passion had subsided, replaced with a tender calm.

She closed her eyes, as a fiery jolt sprang through her body. "We…we can't!" she whined. She pushed against his body more forcefully.

"Huh?" he looked at her, confused. His eyes were filled with desire..._and torture_! It broke her heart to see him so _vulnerable_.

"This…it isn't right." she squeaked, her resolve crumbling before her. The hurt she could see in his eyes would haunt her for centuries.

"How is it 'not right'? I care about you, Rukia. I've felt this way for a long time. It has been agonizing that I couldn't just tell you how I felt! Then you left, and I had never felt so lonely in my entire life! I looked everywhere for you, but you had just _disappeared. _I never expected that you could just do that to me! Then I realized _why _you left! Because of how you felt, but why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. I could have helped you! You've helped me so many times before, why couldn't you depend on me?" his voice was rising, as he hands moved more emphatically with each question. "And, for the record, you are _not _weak. I've never once thought that about you. Ever! I protect my friends because I _care_, not because I think they _need _protected!"

She suddenly felt ashamed at her selfishness. She hadn't known she would hurt him so badly by leaving. "You don't know what you are saying!" she retorted, as her mind frantically raced for excuses.

"I know_ exactly _what I am saying, Rukia! And I _know_ you feel the same way!" his voice was filled with conviction, though his eyes betrayed it. She could see the concern and uncertainty etched in their warm depths.

He had just told her that he _loved _her! It was a serious proclamation. His voice was filled with confidence in the three words, but her heart warned her to be wary. "I do not," she replied, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

"You are lying!" he spat. "I _know _you are!"

"I am not," she calmly replied, meeting his eyes. "I do not…feel that way toward you, Ichigo." It _was_ a lie. She knew it by the way her stomach turned when she uttered those hateful words, or the way she could wished to feel his lips on hers. Rukia could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She had never expected him to come crashing through the doors of her home, confessing his love to her. Never in a million years.

"Is..is it because of Ashido? Do you have feelings for him?" he asked, confusion clouding his voice. He could feel the panic rising in his throat. _Maybe Kisuke was wrong, maybe she does love him!_

She shook her head. "No. Ashido is my friend, nothing more. I simply made a promise to him."

"Then, why are you saying this?" His question was filled pain.

"Because it is true," she answered. She avoided the desolation and hurt that shone in his eyes. It was all she could do to keep from throwing her arms around his neck and confessing her feelings to him. _Silly, stupid girl. You go and fall in love with a living soul! _ Not just any living soul, either. One that has immense potential as a shinigami. One that she helped to become a shinigami. This was all her fault. _She _was causing _him _pain.

"Go home, Ichigo," she whispered. "Go back to your family. Your friends. Your life."

"_You_ are my life!" he bellowed, his eyes stinging with tears. "How—how can you say this?" his voice was almost.._pleading_. "I thought--," he began. His eyes fell on the tiny ice crystals that were forming on his shinigami uniform. _She is not maintaining proper control of her spiritual energy_, he silently confirmed. It was unlike her. He opened his mouth to argue, but she interrupted.

"You thought wrong," she raised her eyes to his, mustering as much conviction as she could. "Go home," she commanded as she turned to walk way.

"When will I see you again?" he called out, his tone filled still _hopeful_.

She shrugged, keeping her back to him. "I"ll see you when I see you," she coolly replied. With that, she walked toward the large mansion, leaving Ichigo at the gate of the Kuchiki Manor.

He had laid his heart in his hands, and she had broken it into a tiny million pieces. She could feel his uncontrolled reiatsu disappear as he fled home. She felt relieved that he had gone so willingly; she had half-expected him to put up a much greater fight.

_No, _she told herself, _it's better that he gave up so easily_. _This way, _she thought, _he can't see me. _

She didn't want him to see the tears that would fall for the next century.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Sorry I was gone for so long. I enjoyed a few days away after my exam. Thanks for your patience! **

**  
AND CAN I SAY HOLY CRAP: over 100 reviews!! Thank you ALL. SO very very much! Here is my gift to you!  
**

(some of you have been waiting for this since CH 1)


	18. Distractions

The sound of colliding zanpakuto blades rang out through the training grounds. A large cloud of dust billowed into the air, blinding the two shinigami. Suddenly, Rukia was propelled backward; her slender, dark form became visible at the cloud's edge.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" she laughed, haughtily at Ashido's use of kido.

She knew her taunts would instigated his frustration, but she wanted to help him regain his former abilities. He had been in a weakened state for so long, that the road to recovery was taking longer than he had expected. It left him in a state of despair, much to Rukia's disappointment. She knew what he was going through, so it was only natural that she would want to help him.

He used his flash step, hoping to catch her off-guard. He was surprised by how quickly she was able to deflect his attack. "You…h-have gotten stronger..since we last met," he sounded impressed. He was breathing heavily—already winded from their short excursion, even though Rukia had been training with the rehabilitating shinigami for weeks. He was finally feeling more or less like his old self, but Rukia's new-found strength was making him feel more pathetic by the minute.

Rukia could see how strained Ashido was becoming from their sparring. "Do you need a break?" she asked, concern in her voice.

He shook his head, "It'll take more than that to tire me!" He smiled weakly, "Is this all you got?"

She shook her head, smirking to herself. He was just as she remembered: using his arrogance to mask his soft-hearted nature. "Are you sure? I _am _stronger, you know. I have been training, after all! Besides, it was I who came to Hueco Mundo to find you," she dodged his attack, her feet lightly sweeping across the ground. She deflected a second attack.

"Hmph! With two companions, no less!" he chided.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled, her eyes flashing their anger.

He smirked. _She's still so easily goaded, _he thought. His momentary distraction prevented him from seeing her tiny body flying through the air. She landed nimbly in front of him, using the hilt of her sword to jab his ribcage.

"Ow, what the—?" he howled, backing away from the angry woman.

"I risked my life!" she fired back. "You're not even worth _that_." Before he could defend himself, a red ball of fire flew past his head—barely missing his ear.

"R-Rukia! I was kidding!" he yelped, frantically raising his arms in surrender. _Had she used kido without an incantation_? he wondered to himself. He would have to be more careful about angering the dark-haired shinigami. She had definitely improved since their last encounter in Hueco Mundo.

"Holy shit! That almost hit me!" the newcomer's voice bellowed.

Ashido recognized the man's voice: he was a close friend of Rukia's--the same red-haired shinigami from the forest of Hueco Mundo. Rukia was still mumbling under her breath as she angrily glared at Ashido.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Renji spoke softly, jerking his thumb toward Rukia.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Ashido answered, running his hand through his short, auburn hair. He had allowed Yachiru to cut it, after much begging on the young lieutenant's part. The Women's Association had organized a party for his return, welcoming him back. He had recognized very few faces among those who attended. Despite his unfamiliarity with the current shinigami, he was humbled by the sincerity of the welcoming party. He even found that he was slightly excited to meet his new division.

He was not, however, excited by the attention he was getting from a large majority of available female shinigami. Ashido had, unknowingly, been voted Most Eligible Shinigami by the Women's Association—a title which made him cringe. He could do without _that _sort of welcoming back to the Seretei. Rukia had merely shrugged off his detest for the title, informing him that it took the attention off of her older brother. Apparently, the Kuchiki widow detested the designation as well.

"Yup, that sounds about right," Renji grinned knowingly. He straightened his captain's haori, basking in the new-found glory of his position.

"Congratulations, by the way," Ashido murmured, nodding toward the new uniform.

"Thanks!" Renji grinned.

Rukia skipped up to him, punching him lightly on the arm. "Hiya, Captain!"

Renji balked at the formal title, "You don't get to call me that!"

"And why not?" Rukia asked, placing her tiny fists on her hips. "You're a captain now, so I have to address you as such!"

"I command that you don't, then," he raised his chin in defiance.

Rukia giggled at his silliness, "Get over it." She looked over his new haori, nodding her satisfaction. "It suits you. You really deserve it, Renji." Her eyes conveyed her pride at his promotion.

Part of him felt guilty for leaving the Sixth Division, but it was time for him to move on with his life. He had merely taken the position as Byakuya's second-in-command to stay close to Rukia. He was slightly saddened at closing this chapter of his life, but he knew that his old hopes of having a life with Rukia were merely dreams. He would never have her heart, that much he knew. Renji did not feel deflated at the thought. Instead, he felt oddly at ease with the notion—as if they had come to a silent, mutual agreement.

No, her heart belonged to someone else, though he wasn't entirely convinced she had realized that…_yet_. Renji had meant to talk to her about her sudden withdrawal from the assignment in Karakura, but had been sidetracked with his new duties. The Ninth Division was in need of serious repairing, especially after the Winter War. Hisagi was an excellent shinigami, but he knew nothing about keeping his division organized. The red-headed lieutenant had willingly stepped up to the plate when he was offered the position as the Ninth Division's captain. Yes, it was his time to move on…his time to shine.

"Well, you should be wearing one of these things too," Renji tugged on his haori. "But you're too stubborn." He looked around for her Lieutenant's badge. It was nowhere to be found. "And why aren't you wearing your badge? You didn't lose it again, did you?"

Rukia just shook her head, "It's too heavy. I don't like wearing it. Besides, I'm still getting used to it." The truth was, she wasn't even sure she _wanted _to be a lieutenant. Byakuya offered her his available vice-captain position—the same one Renji was leaving. She adamantly denied that position. She did _not _want to be under Byakuya's constant scrutiny. They were just learning to get to know one another, and she didn't think she could handle being with him even _more_. So, when Jushiro had offered her his much-coveted lieutenant position, she had hesitatingly agreed.

The white-haired captain told her that Kaien would have been proud, earning a few tears from Rukia. Apparently Ichigo had shared her achievement of bankai with Captain Ukitake. He warned her that if others found out, she would soon be up for a captain position—as the Gotei Thirteen was in dire need of capable captains. He had willingly promised to keep her secret , furthering Rukia's decision to take his promotional offer. The need for captains had grown so worrisome, that it was almost to the point that Yamamoto was willing to take a few, chosen vice-captains and promote them until more suitable leaders came along. Rukia had merely shrugged off the idea, indifferent at the prospect of becoming a captain. She really had no desire, right now, to go through the testing for the position. Despite her aloofness at her own promotion—and some nasty glares from a few brown-nosers in her division—she looked forward to the distraction it would provide for her.

Renj interrupted her thoughts. "So, are you two done training for the day?" he asked.

"I suppose we could be," Ashido nodded, looking warily at Rukia for approval. He sheathed his zanpakuto, taking a moment to marvel at his healed hand. He flexed his fingers slowly, marveling at how his entire arm had been healed so easily. "Rukia," he said softly, "do you…do you think I could meet the person that healed my hand?"

Rukia was caught off-guard by the question, "Huh?"

"The woman…that healed me. Do you think I could meet her? To thank her. It's the least I can do," he explained.

Rukia gaped at him, realizing his intent. He..he wanted to go back to Karakura?! She could see the conviction in his eyes, and she knew it was important that he be able to thank Inoue. Guilt suddenly took grip of her heart, and she knew it was inevitable. She slowly nodded her head, unsure of how she would accomplish this task.

"Inoue," she whispered. "I can take you to her, if that is what you want."

Renji watched Rukia, hoping for a hint of…anything. Would she see Ichigo? What had happened between them, anyway? Maybe he would go with them…

"Yes, I would like that very much," Ashido confirmed, his eyes falling on his hand. He smiled his silent thank you to the unknown healer.

Rukia felt her stomach jump into her throat. This was not good. She would have to plan their visit so that she would not run into Ichigo. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing him. Not yet...

"Rukia, your reiatsu!" Renji groaned, as he began to shiver. "Control it, dammit!"

"Oh. Sorry," she blushed as her spiritual pressure recoiled around her. She hadn't realized it slipped from her control.

"Yeah," Renji said, his tone holding the tiniest amount of satisfaction—as if he had just confirmed a silent thought. Rukia sent him a warning glare.

"I should let Byakuya know that I'm going," she looked toward Ashido. "I'll meet you at the gate in about an hour." He nodded his understanding.

Renji and Rukia walked toward the Kuchiki Manor. "I'm really happy for you," she murmured softly. "It's going to be lonely around the manor without your constant interference."

"Aww, I love you too, Rukia!" Renji grinned, as he prepared for her attack. It came, as expected, in the form of a tiny fist colliding with his arm. "Ow! Sorry!" he whined, rubbing his arm. "You gotta control that anger. It's not good."

She merely smiled at him, as she straightened his haori. "White looks good on you, Renj."

"I thought so too," he said, as they ascended the stairs to the tea room.

Rukia laughed as she opened the door. She quickly gasped as she found Byakuya having his morning tea with _...__Yoruichi!_

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! I didn't know you were here!" Rukia squeaked, caught off-guard by her mentor's sudden appearance.

The former captain waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, I didn't announce that I was coming. I just thought I'd drop in to see how you were doing. And, instead, I found _him_." She nodded toward Byakuya.

"Am I poor company?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly? I'd rather have lunch with the Old Man running this place!" she smirked.

"So would I," Byakuya replied calmly, his eyes betraying nothing.

Renji looked at Rukia, his eyes matching her surprise. She shrugged her confusion as she turned her attention back to the dark-skinned woman. "What brings you here, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to drop in. See how you're doing. I hadn't seen you since you left," she sipped her tea, her eyes searching Rukia's face.

"I…uh, I've been busy," Rukia replied her face reddening. She had a feeling this was going to go south, and quickly.

"Doing what? You've practically abandoned your friends. Not to mention the people who trained you for months. _This_ is the thanks I get," she sighed in mock disappointment as she shook her head slowly. "Is this the type of respect you teach your sister, Bya?"

Rukia stared, her mouth hanging open. _Had Yoruichi just called Byakuya 'Bya'?_ Her brother ignored the question, as he looked over Renji's new uniform. "You make a fine captain, Renji."

"Uh…er, thank you, Kuchiki-sama!" Renji responded, bowing his head in respect. "I am honored to have served as your lieutenant."

Yoruichi cackled at his short speech. "That…that was precious!" Renji's face turned crimson as he glared at her murderously. "Oh quit it! You're killing me, Freeloader!" She laughed some more. Rukia even snorted at the remark, quickly masking her enjoyment as Renji turned his deadly glare on her.

"And _you_," Yoruichi's golden eyes fell on Rukia, "I hear you learned bankai." It was more of a statement than a question.

Rukia's eyes flew open, as she realized that Yoruichi revealed something she had yet to share with her brother. The former captain immediately realized that Rukia must not have told Byakuya. She waved her hand, "He would have figured out eventually, I'm sure. "

Byakuya sipped his tea thoughtfully, "So you learned bankai, Rukia?" She nodded silently. He responded with a slight smile. He was not surprised. He even felt a sudden surge of pride at his adopted sibling's accomplishment. "Interesting. Very interesting."

Yoruichi shrugged, "I hope so. I'm looking forward to seeing it sometime, Rukia." Again, the dark-haired Kuchiki heiress nodded. "So, have you seen Ichigo lately?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes watching Rukia's expression carefully as she stirred her tea.

Rukia's face burned with the memory of her last encounter with Ichigo. "No..er..no!" she blurted. Her ears were crimson. Before the visitor could ask another question, Rukia bowed, "Byakuya, I have promised to take Ashido to see Orihime. He wanted to thank her for healing him. I will return shortly. With your permission, that is."

Byakuya considered her hurried request, "I find it acceptable. But do not linger longer than you have to, Rukia. There is a meeting, later, for new officers. It would be best if you made an appearance. "

She nodded, as she silently turned to exit the room. Rukia wanted to avoid any further questioning from the Flash Goddess. She grabbed Renji's uniform, pulling him along as she left the reception room. He retreated in a roar of curses as his new haori tore under her grip.

"Hmm…I think I hit a nerve, no?" Yoruichi spoke over her cup, her eyes following Rukia as she left the two friends to their tea.

"Perhaps. I think that her time here will make her less interested in that hooligan," he replied cautiously. He had a feeling that something had occurred between Ichigo and Rukia, though he was merely basing this off a hunch. Whatever it was, he was triumphant that Rukia had not returned Ichigo's feelings.

"Hooligan? Is that that what you are calling commoners these days?" Yoruchi tsk-ed. "Let her love who she wants! Rukia deserves that much. Besides," she said, smiling to herself, "as I remember, you _married _a hooligan."

"Hold your tongue, mongrel," he growled. "Or I'll have to remove it."

"You'll have to catch me," she laughed her challenge.

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia, slow down!" Renji whined, as he caught up to his childhood friend. He matched her pace. "Why are you in such a rush?" he was confused as to what had made her so _angry_.

"Let's just find Inoue and get back here!" she hissed as she stomped toward the gate. She anticipated a quick visit. _Please don't let me see him_! she silently wished.

"Rukia…what exactly happened between you and Ichigo?" Renji ventured. He figured it was now or never. She ignored his question, so he pressed on. "You haven't been to Karakura in weeks, you haven't spoken about him, and you haven't spoken _to_ him!" he pointed out.

"Nothing happened," she snapped. "It's..nothing!"

"It doesn't sound like 'nothing'," he offered. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

She quickly spun on heel, ready to verbally assault him. When she saw the concern etched on his face, her angry resolve melted. "I-I'm sorry, Renji," she whispered. "Thank you."

He didn't know what he said to make her respond in such a way, but he didn't push the issue further. If she wanted to talk, she could find him. He nodded as they hurried toward where Ashido was waiting. He may not know what's going on, but he knew Rukia well enough to know that she was bothered by it.

_It'll work itself out in time, _he told himself. _It always does_.

* * *

Rukia froze, her heart pounding in her chest. _I should have known_! she thought furiously. She had focused on Inoue's reiraku to find her friend's current location in the town. It led the trio to a park in the off-skirts of town. It was near the same playing field on which Rukia had saved Karin.

In the pit of her stomach, Rukia _knew_ that Orihime wouldn't be alone in the park. Despite that, she wished that she were wrong. As they closed in on the spiritual thread, she felt her stomach sink. _He's here! _

She had felt his spiritual energy before arriving, and part of her wanted to run. But, she didn't want to create a scene in front of Ashido and Renji. Besides, Ashido deserved the chance to thank Orihime for what she had done for him. The three stood, scanning the park for Orihime. Rukia spotted them before her companions had.

She longingly watched the usual gang enjoy their picnic; their laughter filling the air. Everyone was smiling, and she silently wished she could join in on the fun. Part of her felt a slight pang of sadness at the happiness that was visible on Ichigo's face. It was as if he had forgotten his proclamation to Rukia—especially the part where he told her that she was his life. It appeared his life had moved on, and he was quite happy. _Why are you so upset? _she asked herself. _You wanted this! _she reminded her inner self. She angrily shook her selfish thoughts from her head.

Before she could prepare something to say, she heard Renji call out, "Oi, Ichigo! Inoue! Chad! Ishida!" Rukia refused to look at Ichigo, though she could feel the slight spike in his reiatsu--she had been noticed.

She plastered a smile on her face, as Inoue happily ran toward them. "Rukia!" she sang, as she wrapped her arms around Rukia's shoulders. "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?" She held Rukia at arm length, her eyes studying the shinigami's face. She looked over the raven-haired woman worriedly, "Is everything alright?" she whispered.

"Hi Inoue," she replied, her smile never faltering. "Everything is fine," she lied. _Everything is not fine! Why did you come here? _ It was harder than she expected. To smile, that is. She could see Chad and Ishida following Orihime. Ichigo was slowly trailing behind them.

Rukia quickly changed the subject, for her sake. "I…I brought someone who wanted to speak with you." She gestured toward Ashido.

He walked forward, quietly, his eyes falling on his savior. Suddenly, he fell to his knees. "I-I wish to thank you!" he blurted as he bowed his head in respect. The others watched silently, freezing where they stood

Inoue's eyes widened in recognition, as her cheeks turned pink. "Ashido-kun! Oh, don't bow! Please stand up!"

Ashido looked up at her, his eyes speaking his appreciation. He silently pushed himself off of the ground. "You have done me a great service. You are an exceptional medic, " he told her, his voice gruff with emotion. "I owe you everything."

Rukia briefly let her eyes wander over the familiar faces, finding Ichigo carefully watching her. Despite the smiles and laughter, she could see the same turmoil behind his eyes. She quickly dropped her gaze to the ground, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. _Did I really see that? Am I imagining it?_ Her heart was racing as she remembered the kiss they had shared weeks before.

"Are you staying, Rukia?" Chad's deep voice cut through her memory.

"Uh…no, er…I have to return to Soul Society," she told him.

"I understand," his voice boomed.

"Is that a captain's haori?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yup!" Renji replied, puffing out his chest. He basked in the admiration. Ichigo snorted.

"What was that?" he roared at Ichigo.

"_YOU_? A captain? What idiot thought that was a good idea?" he replied coolly.

"You bastard!" Renji yelled, as he butted his forehead against Ichigo. The orange-haired student just stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Relax, Renji! I'm just kidding. You deserve it," he stated, his tone serious.

"Wha?" Renji replied, his jaw dropping open. "A-are you congratulating me?"

"Shut up and enjoy it," Icihgo drawled. He looked at his watch, "Well, I have to get going, I told the Old Man that I'd help out in the clinic." He raised his eyes, meeting Rukia's briefly. He smiled as he waved his goodbyes to the others.

"Bye Ichigo-kun!" Inoue called. "Thanks for coming!"

"See you, Kurosaki!" Ishida replied flatly.

"Goodbye, Ichigo," Chad's deep voice called out. Renji was not answering, as his mouth was still hanging open.

"Shut your mouth, stupid!" Rukia yelled, forcefully closing Renji's gaping mouth.

"He…he just _congratulated _me!" he said, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes, yes he did. So quit acting like a fool!" her smiled was strained. She felt Ichigo's reiatsu disappear as he wandered out of her range.

Everyone looked nervously at Rukia, as if they all understood that _something _had happened between the two of them, yet no one dared broach the subject. Rukia endured the tension for about another hour, as everyone caught up on old business. A round of congratulations were thrown about as Renji informed everyone that Rukia was the new vice captain of the Thirteenth Division.

Renji, Rukia, and Ashido finally said their goodbyes, much to Rukia's glee. Inoue begged Rukia to come visit more often, and Rukia grudgingly agreed.

The trio stood, waiting for Rukia as she used her Reishihenkanki to open the Senkaimon. The gate began forming from spiritual particles as the three waited silently. They stood in front of the dimensional entrance to Soul Society. The doors slowly opened, and they began to step into the doorway to Seretei.

Suddenly, Rukia recalled something. _Medic! _ Rukia's mind registered that tiny part of Ashido's short speech. It as if all the pieces suddenly were coming together. Why didn't she think about _that_ earlier? _Perhaps_…..

She hesitated, watching her companions' back disappear into the light on the other side of the gate. "Renji?" she called softly, "Can you two handle it from here? I, uh…I h-have something I need to do really quickly."

"Yeah, sure. Take your time," he waved over his shoulder, never turning to look at her. He didn't need to see her to know that whatever it was, it was important. It was her voice—it told him something else....

She couldn't see the knowing smile that spread across Renji's face.

"Thank you," she whispered as she flashed a sad smile. She quickly disappeared in haze of black, as her flash step carried her to her destination. She hoped that when she arrived, the answer would be waiting for her.

* * *

**We are getting there slowly. If anyone was angered at Rukia's reaction in the last chapter, then I have accomplished my goal :D**

**And I cannot believe the amount of reviews you all have given me! It's amazing!! It makes me want to get these chapters done much more quickly ;) **

**(sorry for the delay, I'm working crazy hours, and the doc is giving me ridiculous reading assignments. And he tests me each day, so I have to study first!)  
**


	19. Regrets and Resolutions

"Where's she going? Should we go with her?" Ashido asked as he nervously watched Karakura fade as the gates of Seinkamon closed behind them.

Renji raised his hand, dismissively, "Nah, she'll be fine." He continued walking toward the bright light that lay ahead of them.

The slight depression in his tone grabbed Ashido's attention. The new shinigami angled his head questioningly; his curiosity was piqued. Renji's voice was burdened by an unspoken sadness. It was faint, but Ashido was sure it was there.

"Is...something wrong with Rukia?" He carefully monitored the captain's expression from the corner of his eye.

The red-head paused, as if thinking about his answer. "You ask a lot of questions! I should dock you for being a disrespectful subordinate," he grumbled.

"Dock me? Y-you aren't serious—are you?" Ashido asked incredulously. What had he done wrong? He was merely concerned!

Renji stroked his chin. "Nah," he smiled mischievously. "I just always wanted to say that." He shrugged, his laughter relieving Ashido of any worries about their missing companion.

"So..you are _positive _she will be fine, then?" he inquired warily.

"Yep! She'll be fine. She just has some…business..to, er, take care of," he superficially explained.

"Business?" Ashido repeated softly.

Renji nodded, closing his eyes. His face was a canvas of emotion. Ashido didn't quite understand the meaning behind his expression, but he trusted Renji's opinion when it came to Rukia.

"Something she should have done a long time ago," the red haired captain whispered. They stood in silence for a few moments, as Ashido studied Renji's reaction. He didn't quite know what Renji was referring to, but he understood the context of his words.

Seconds passed before Renji opened his eyes—they were the same familiar eyes that Ashido had come to know. It was his face that was different. Instead of its usual brooding expression, it was brightened by a new-found resolution. It was as if he hadcome to some silent conclusion before Ashido's eyes. This new Renji, he seemed _lighter_—as if some unknown weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Ashido smiled his understanding of Renji's ease--though he couldn't _truly _comprehend his new friend's feelings. Regardless, he patted his companion on the shoulder, "Let's get a drink," he offered.

Renji smiled, "Good idea. Best you've had since your arrival."

The two men chuckled in unison, as the reason behind Rukia's flight faded into a distant memory.

* * *

Isshin pushed his glasses onto his forehead, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was getting a major headache from all of the paperwork that had been piling up these past few days. The clinic was busier than it had ever been, mainly due to new school district protocols in regards to necessary vaccinations for the students. Parents were flooding his answering machine, frantically trying to find time to bring in their children for the required check ups. While it led to a major increase in income for the Kurosaki Clinic, it also translated into a major headache for the only medical expert on staff.

It was days like these that made him rethink why he chose to become a physician. _Because you were one in you former life_! he reminded himself. He groaned, spreading his two fingers apart, so that they pressed against his closed eyelids. He gently massaged his temples.

"Oh, what a life I have chosen for myself!" he whimpered. He was just too busy to find time to relax! And, right now, relaxing would be welcome. He was thankful for Ichigo's help around the clinic, but he knew that there was an ulterior motive driving his son to become this _helpful. _ It wasn't like the eldest Kurosaki child to actually agree to spend time with his father, so Isshin had a hunch that it had something to do with a certain raven-haired shinigami.

"How long are you going to watch me? It's becoming creepy!" he called out to the empty room. He extended his neck, stretching his sore muscles.

Suddenly, the slender frame of a young woman appeared through the wall behind Isshin's desk. "I thought I was suppressing my reiatsu enough," she complained.

"You were, for anyone else. But not for a Captain-level shinigami like myself," he smirked. "Oh, shit, I lost my glasses," he muttered, as he began looking around his desk.

"On your head, Gramps," Rukia replied.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Rukia-chan!" he chirped. His eyes scanned over her, looking to confirm his suspicions. _Yup, she looks like shit_, he thought to himself as he suppressed a smirk. She had dark rings under her eyes, and she seemed to have lost weight. "What's got you so down?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. She collapsed into a chair next to his desk.

"Does it have something to do with one of my offspring? Particularly one that is not Karin or Yuzu," he added. He rested his chin on his interlaced fingers, looking at her expectantly.

"Don't start," Rukia glared fiercely. "I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I," he waved his hand. "This paperwork has made me miserable." He gestured to the papers littering his desk. Rukia followed the paper trail as it led her over his desk and around the floor.

"I can see that. You have a lot of it," she commented.

"So nice of you to notice, Rukia-chan!" he smiled sweetly. "So what brings you here, in the middle of the night? And without visiting my son, no less?"

Rukia met his inquiring stare. She knew he had some idea that there had been a falling out between the two youngsters. But, he had enough respect to wait for her to share that information with him. She sighed in defeat, "It's a mess. A real mess. And it's all my fault!" She covered her face with her hands, as she rested her elbows on her knees. She hadn't expected to blurt her feelings so readily.

Isshin stood, weaving through his mountain of paperwork. He placed a knowing hand on Rukia's back. He could feel her body shaking with silent sobs. "Now, now," he cooed. "Don't cry. I'm sure whatever it is, you two will get through it. He loves you, you know." He hadn't realized he had said those words so_ easily_. It rolled off of his tongue--leaving him without a doubt in his mind. Ichigo truly loved her.

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "He _did_! Until I turned him down. I...I broke his heart! I could see it in his eyes!" she sobbed into her hands, partly angry at her sudden change in mood.

Isshin kneeled. "It's a bitch to be in love," he murmured, remembering his own tearful nights nearly two decades earlier. "But, I can see that he still cares. It's how he is. He bottles it up, until he can't take it anymore. Then it spills out. He picks up the pieces and bottles it back up. But, I'm his father, and he can't hide it from me. I can see it. Part of him is always with you, and if you are not there, he is always incomplete." He paused, hoping his words reached her. "I'm assuming he professed his undying love for you, in a foolishly inappropriate manner?" He heard Rukia's sharp intake of breath, and he knew his intuition had led him to the right conclusion.

With her face still covered by her slender fingers, she nodded. Her hair fell over her shoulders in glistening black waves. He grinned, knowingly "It's a Kurosaki curse, I think. I told you before," he said thoughtfully, "Masaki turned me down the first ten times _I_ professed my feelings for her."

"Ten times?" Rukia asked, her damp eyes wide with amazement as she peeked at him through her fingers.

Isshin shrugged, "Ten. Twenty. Eh, it's all the same."

Rukia slowly smiled, already feeling better from his words of encouragement. "Thank you," she whispered as he handed her a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes, letting out the last of the few sobs she held inside her tiny frame. Her lower lip trembled.

"So, what can I do for you today? Need a check up? I'll tell you now, I'm gonna have to charge you. Maybe make you help me with all of this," he waved to the paperwork that spread across most of his workspace. He walked back to his chair, collapsing into its plushness.

Rukia chewed her bottom lip. Should she ask him? The question was becoming louder in her head, her inner voice tempting her to speak the words. It was the same question that had been nagging in the back of her consciousness since she left Renji and Ashido at the gates to Soul Society. She had made a flighty connection between Ashido's short speech and the doctor . But, in the back of her mind, she was waiting for that connection. It was the push that she needed to be more pro-active with her emotions. If this was how she would have to do it, then so be it.

Why couldn't she just talk to Ichigo? She had wondered that—sometimes aloud—many times during these past few weeks. Not one minute passed that the young man did not occupy her thoughts. Even after weeks apart, she couldn't push the repressed feelings from her mind. Her entire being ached to tell him how she felt. And yet, here she was, in the clinic adjacent to his house, trying to spill the words from her mouth. Trying to get his father to give her the confidence to express her feelings. She was a fool, and she knew it!

_You have to do this! _she urged herself. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so. "How…how did you do it?" she asked hesitantly. Her body collapsed in relief. She had spoken the words she had been dying to ask. It was her first step in a series of steps to repair the bridge she had burned.

Isshin studied her for a few moments. He didn't need to ask her for clarification; he knew what she meant. He had been waiting for the day when she would come to him and ask that very question. How had he become _human_ again? How had he left his shinigami duties behind to be with the person he loved—when that person was a human?

"I begged," he admitted casually.

Rukia waited. And waited. Isshin blinked back at her. "Is…is that _it_?" she asked, confused.

"Yep," he said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"What? That's it?" she scoffed. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"Well, that's most of it," he admitted. "I practically had begged The General to let me relinquish my powers. And, as hot-headed as he is, he does have a soft-heart. More like a cuddly teddy bear, if you ask me."

Rukia chuckled as Isshin grinned. His smile quickly faded as he remembered his private meeting with Yamamoto. It had been almost twenty years earlier, when he was a devoted captain. He had been one of the best of the Gotei Thirteen—a favorite of the First Division's Captain. It was that fact that allowed him to so easily slip out of Seretei. He had quickly and quietly left his former life behind, excited about his new life with Masaki. He never even looked back.

"It was difficult," he began, his eyes slightly losing their focus, as he remembered a life that had been lost, long ago. "Leaving my friends…my family. It wasn't an easy decision," he blinked, his eyes focusing on Rukia's pale face, "but we do strange thing when we are in love."

Something about the _way _he said it made Rukia's face flush pink. Had he known about what occurred between her and Icihgo? Was he referring to _that_? _No, _she decided, _Ichigo wouldn't have shared that with him_. She nodded her understanding as Isshin sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating his past. It _had_ been a difficult decision, and he hadn't made it lightly. Masaki was worth everything to him and he was willing to give it all up for her. She had never asked him for it, even after he had revealed his true identity to her. She hadn't even batted an eyelash when he told her the ridiculous story. Instead, she simply threw her arms around his shoulders and cried for him. She had even admitted that she suspected something different about him, which led her to reject his courtship for so long.

Rukia interrupted his fond thoughts, "So…so you just _left? _And they let you?"

Isshin shook his head. "No, of course not. I was exiled," he simply stated. "I had overstayed my welcome in the living world, which is considered a 'second life' by some. Therefore, Yamamoto was left with no other option than to strip me of my powers and send me packing! It was easy for him, since _he_ was the one who told _me _about law. If a shinigami spends too much time in the real world, they are exiled as punishment. It was quite simple, in a way. And he was prepared for when they sent someone to come find me." He winked at Rukia.

"But you weren't stripped of your powers?" It was more of a statement than a question. "You purposely violated one of the laws?" She stared incredulously at the former shinigami, waiting for an answer.

"Didn't _you_?" he countered. She gaped at him, her face burning with embarrassment. Of course he was referring to her transfer of shinigami power to a human soul! He was right, of course. She _should_ have been executed for such treason. "I'm sorry, Rukia, that was unfair," he admitted. "_I _had all intention of ridding myself of these powers."

When he didn't elaborate, she continued with the millions of questoins in her head. "How did you get your body?" she blurted, having some idea of how he retained his spiritual energy. She winced as his mouth twitched at her blunder.

"Well..since you asked, Rukia…lots of hard work and exercise! Yes, exercise is a vital part to keeping _this body_," he joked.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "You know what I mean."

Isshin howled with laughter, "I know, I know. I can't help myself sometimes, you know?" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "My gigai, you mean? _That_ I got from Urahara."

"Urahara?" she echoed. _Of course! _ He was the one person who could have helped a shinigami transition into the living world! He is the only person capable of creating a gigai that would repress reiatsu without draining it. Why didn't she think of that earlier?

"Yup, the one and only. That bastard has a solution to practically everything. He knows the protocol for exiling a shinigami, but that sneaky scientist found a way to avoid it. He gave me a gigai that managed to seal my powers—making me practically untraceable to other reapers. But it did not drain my spiritual energy, as you can see. I was unaware of that at the time, of course."

"I know all about his inventions," she replied icily. She remembered all too well the gigai that Kisuke had given her after she had transferred her powers to Ichigo. Isshin looked at her questioningly. She waved her hand, as she explained, "I had transferred my powers to Ichigo and was in need of a gigai. That pervert gave me one that slowly drained my reiatsu. It also had the Hogyoku buried inside of it. So, once my powers were drained and I was permanently sealed inside the body, his despicable invention would be lost forever." She shivered from the memory of the destruction that small creation had caused in both Karakura, Seretei, and Hueco Mundo.

"Ahh, yes, I've heard that story," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But, you know, I understand why he didn't seal my powers," he offered.

Rukia looked at him questioningly. Isshin continued, "I think he always knew the Winter War would occur. And every shingami captain would be needed, including an exile like me."

"I assumed as much," she nodded as he confirmed her suspicions. "So when did you figure out that your powers were still accessible?"

"The day she died," he whispered his eyes slipping out of focus. "I wanted to chase that bastard hollow down. I went to Urahara's in a rage; I wanted revenge!"

"And he released your soul?" she asked tentatively.

"Something like that," he replied softly. He could still remember the nauseating vulnerability he had felt as his soul was expelled from the human shell. In that current state, he was too weak to chase Grand Fisher; he was too fragile to kill the hollow that had murdered his wife. If it weren't for Kisuke, he may not have been able to bottle that rage. Instead of thinking about his three motherless children, he had only focused on revenge. It was the mysterious shopkeeper that persuaded him that his day would come. He _would _avenge his beloved wife's murder.

It was that same emotional rollercoaster that had allowed him to regain a little of his power. Bit by bit and year by year, he slowly felt his powers returning. It wasn't until Grand Fisher had returned, in Arrancar form, that he had been able to expel his spirit from the physical body that Kisuke had created for him. He still remembered the feeling of freedom as he regained his former powers. It was something he had missed so much. Something he could have used to save her…He shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on that. It wouldn't change anything.

"D-do you ever regret your decision? To become human, that is...," Rukia asked, her intent becoming more clear.

Isshin studied her face for a moment: her lips were pursed in anxious interest and her body posture illustrating her attentive nature. His answer was important to her; he could see that.

"Yes," he sighed, closing his eyes. He could tell from the way her face fell that it was not what she wanted to hear. "If I had remained a shinigami, Masaki would still be alive," he clarified his earlier answer. "But, had I never become human, then my children would not be here. And they mean the world to me, and meant the world to Masaki." He hoped Rukia could understand this.

"I'm sorry," Rukia murmured, realizing his thoughts. She knew that there would be no Masaki waiting patiently in Soul Society. She was lost in the depths of Hueco Mundo—her soul consumed. _Perhaps…_Rukia thought to herself…_no, don't give him that hope_. _I'm sure he has thought of _that_!_ She remained silent, thinking about what Isshin had shared with her. _So he had merely broken a code--leading to his exile and subsequent life in the human world._ _Not a bad concept! _she concluded. She continued to think about her current situation. What were her options? Could she do it? Would she be able to leave everyone? For him? Maybe it _was_ premature...but maybe in time...

She stood, after minutes of contemplation. "Thank you, Isshin," she whispered hoarsely.

"Are you leaving? Already?" he asked in his usual cheery tone. It was as if the entire conversation had never occurred.

"Yes. I have some things to…er, think about," she replied, her eyes downcast. The decision about her future weighed heavily on her mind.

"Let me know if I can be of any help," the elder Kurosaki called out as she disappeared through the wall. He smiled to himself, as he picked up where he had left off before the interruption.

He chuckled to himself, "She's gonna have one hell of a time getting Byakuya to agree to that!"

* * *

The door creaked as it slowly opened. Karin's eyes grew wide; she had been awake for some time. The young girl had felt the spiritual pressure for a brief moment, but she was sure it was _her. _

"You came back," she whispered, still facing the wall. She felt the slight weight at the end of her bed. A hand patted her thigh.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Rukia replied softly, casting a worried glance toward Yuzu. She was sleeping soundly, her dark blond hair splayed across her pillow like a golden halo.

"Why did it take so long, Rukia?" Karin asked, rolling over to make sure she was not dreaming.

Her eyes fell on the odd black uniform she had seen on both Rukia and Ichigo. She immediately knew the answer to her question: _Rukia was in Shinigami Mode_. Her eyes continued to scrutinize the young woman. She noticed that Rukia had lost weight, her slim frame more bonier than Karin remembered. Her eyes had also lost some of their former light—becoming darker, as if filled with an endless sorrow. She was suddenly concerned by Rukia's appearance.

"You look like crap!" she said shrilly. "What happened?"

"I've been busy," Rukia replied, her voice low. She nervously glanced at Yuzu. "I just wanted to come by and see you. I've missed you," she said honestly.

"I missed you too! Are you going to be staying with us? Finally?" hope filled her usually-solemn eyes.

"I…uh…well, Karin..," she began, her voice shaking with emotion.

"We always wanted an older sister," Karin confided, mischievously. "Besides, it would be nice to see Ichigo be something other than a grouch. He's always happy around you. He misses you, you know. He may deny it, but I can tell. I can always tell. His eyes are different when he's without you." She looked at Rukia, her eyes pleading for her silent cause.

Rukia reached out and tousled Karin's black hair. She leaned down and kissed the young girl's forehead. "Thank you," she murmured against her skin.

"For what, Rukia? Why aren't you answering me?" panic filled her voice.

"I have to go, Karin. I have some things to take care of. I wanted to make sure you are doing well," she replied softly, avoiding Karin's question. She knew the young girl would not be able to comprehend how much her words meant to Rukia. It had melted her soul, an experience that was both painful and humbling at the same time.

"But, Rukia!" Karin cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Karin," Rukia softly called as she disappeared through the wall. "I'll see you, again. I promise." In an instant, she was no longer in the room, leaving Karin to stare at the empty wall. She sighed her frustration, but she knew Rukia kept her promises.

* * *

Rukia stood in the street outside of the family's home, staring at the familiar window. She had climbed through it dozens of times, but it still held that same magical appeal. She sighed her loneliness. She wanted to talk to him. She missed his company, despite their constant arguments. They understood each other, and that was what she loved most about him. She couldn't deny that she wanted nothing more than to be by his side for as long as he would allow. She felt her heart race at the thought of his arms around her waist, his fingers running through her hair, his lips brushing her own. Those same thoughts had been haunting her for weeks, keeping her from much-needed sleep.

She had been agonizing on how to resolve these feelings. It could never be. Their relationship was taboo--it was forbidden. She only knew of one instance in which a shinigami had given up his life to be with the human woman he loved. That exception was Ichigo's father.

She had wanted to speak to the elder Kurosaki, to know how he had accomplished it. She wanted to know if he thought it was worth it. His answer, while honest, had helped her to make the decision. Now, she would have to remain strong. She cast one last, longing glance at the familiar window as she turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ichigo's opened his eyes. They slowly adjusted to the darkness of his bedroom. It had been brief, but he was sure he had felt _it. _They tiny blip of spiritual pressure was both close and familiar. _So familiar_.

Was she here? Why had she come?

As quickly as the sensation had appeared, it was gone. He scrambled toward his window. His heart raced as he peered out into the moonlit street, where he had felt her presence. He thought he had seen something glisten in the moonlight. But when he blinked, it was no longer there. The sinking feeling in his chest replaced the momentary hope that had swelled inside of him.

"Quit dreaming," he growled to himself, as he angrily gripped the window ledge. Why must he always think about _her_? She was all he thought about, despite the smiles and brave faces he put on each and every day. Seeing her in the park that afternoon had nearly broken his heart. It had taken everything he had just to remove himself from her presence. He wanted to scoop her up and run far away—to a place where it could just be the two of them. Maybe then, she would acknowledge her feelings. Maybe then, they could be happy. His heart ached for that happiness.

He silently cursed at himself as he returned to his bed._ You're dreaming, _he told himself. It was wishful thinking, it _had _to be. He stared at the ceiling, as his eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

The tiny ice particles continued to sparkle in the fading moonlight, as they melted into tiny droplets of water. By the time Ichigo was comfortably slumbering, those watery droplets had evaporated, mere memories of their solidarity--the only indication of Rukia's momentary presence.

* * *

**I'm climbing in reviews, how I love you guys! Please continue to read and review! It really does make me work faster :D **

**TO MY REVIEWERS: you have all made my night!  
**

** ENJOY! (and have a good weekend!)**

**PS: I apologize for any glaring errors. I'm falling asleep as I edit this, but I wanted to get it posted for everyone! I figured errors are a small sacrifice, no?  
**


	20. New Assignment

Rukia rapped lightly at the entrance to the Thirteenth Division Headquarters. The fair-haired captain was seated in the main area, enjoying his morning tea in solitude. He turned his head toward the noise. A smile spread across his face as he spotted the morning visitor.

"Rukia! Good morning! Would you like any tea?" He gestured toward the empty space across from him.

Rukia slowly settled onto the proffered cushion. "Um, er, tea would be nice, thank you," she practically stammered. She hadn't entirely confirmed, in her mind, what she would say to her captain. The words were jumbled in her head, clouding her thoughts. She knew what she _wanted _to say, but she was unsure of _how _she should say it. She sipped the hot liquid anxiously, burning her tongue. Her eyes watered from the pain.

"I've been expecting you," Jushiro murmured over his cup. He watched Rukia's eyes widen with surprise.

"You have?" she asked, astonished at his forward manner. It wasn't like Captain Ukitake to be so candid with her, even though they had grown close since he appointed her as Vice Captain of the Thirteenth Division.

"Yes. I assumed you would come looking for me," his eyes flickered across the badge on her arm. It was the first time she had actually worn the ornamental signifier of her ranking. "Eventually," he cryptically added.

Rukia did not entirely understand his explanation. "Excuse me?" Her face flushed. _How could he know what I'm about to ask? _she curiously considered.

"Let's just say that I understand your attachments in the human world. It's only natural that you would come to find me." His answer did not promote any understanding on Rukia's apart. She turned her head to the side, studying him through narrowed eyes.

"You are toying with me, Captain Ukitake?" she warily asked.

"Perhaps a tiny bit. You'll forgive my boldness in my intuition?" he raised an eyebrow. Rukia nodded, slightly. She was still unsure of the meaning behind his cryptic words.

"Maybe we should start over. To be fair." He cleared his throat. "So what brings you to see me so early in the morning, Kuchiki-san?" he asked lightly.

Her earlier resolve began to crumble. She could feel her hands begin to shake, evidence of her fleeting confidence. She softly set her cup on the hard surface of the porch, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Well…I wanted to see if…to _request_ a mission," she asked slowly. "A very _specific _assignment," she clarified.

"Consider it done," he answered, waving for a new kettle of his favorite morning beverage. He could see her hands trembling with anxiety.

"What?" she asked weakly. "But you haven't heard my request!"

"Either way, you can consider it done," he spoke slowly, his eyes meeting hers. He had already drawn up the paperwork. In fact, he had expected her to come to him sooner—as he had the papers ready and waiting for quite some time. Since Ichigo's disturbance of his tea with Shunsui, at least.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She blushed furiously as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She wasn't sure of what to make of Ukitake's promise. He smiled as he watched her nervously respond to his words. He knew it was cruel to toy with her in such a manner, but what were captains for?

He chuckled. "I already signed the confirmatory papers regarding your request for long-term placement in Karakura. It's an area of high spiritual activity, and it's only natural that hollows will be drawn to it. It's important to have a strong Shinigami in charge of defending the perimeter of the town, is it not?" His smile grew wider as he anticipated Rukia's response.

She lowered her head, "I-I don't know what to say," she whispered.

Ukitake sighed. "Say you'll take the assignment! I don't want to have to toss such hard work in the trash. Writing that paperwork was such a task!" he mused as he blew the steam from his cup.

Rukia's soft violet eyes met his. He could see the sheer joy written in her expression. It was rare for her to display her feelings so candidly, and he relished the short time that he would see her like this. "Thank you," she said softly. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

The light-haired captain shrugged, "Call it a hunch," he offered. "I figured, after Ichigo barged in here demanding to know where you were, that it was only a matter of time."

Rukia's face paled, "H-he did what?"

"Is that so unexpected of him?" Ukitake shrugged for a second time. "He was concerned about you, and rightfully so, from what he told me," he watched her carefully.

"I can't believe it!" she whispered to herself. She hadn't been aware that he had so adamantly stormed into Soul Society to look for her. She had never even thought to ask. She was ashamed at her reaction to his appearance at the Kuchiki Manor that day. She suddenly felt as if she were going to vomit.

The usually reserved captain studied Rukia. "Are you planning on permanency?" he asked directly. He didn't need to elaborate; Rukia understood his intent. _Are you planning on giving up your Shinigami duties to become human? Are you going to stay there forever? With him?_

Rukia sighed. "I've thought about it," the words just tumbled out of her mouth. She was not ashamed to admit her feelings to her superior. "But, I think that I should wait before making such a decision. Perhaps in time, however, I will choose to follow that path," she added. "I know of one Shinigami who had given up his powers to marry a human woman."

"Isshin." Ukitake speculated softly. "So, he's still around." he murmured, more to himself.

"You know him?" Rukia asked, intrigued by her captain's response.

Jushiro nodded. "He was a captain, at one point in time. He had much promise, but had fallen in love with a living soul—Ichigo's mother. I considered Kurosaki to be a good friend, which is partially why I helped Ichigo stop your execution, I suppose. Aside from the fact that you were my subordinate, of course. That and the fact that I did not believe in the justice system's final verdict," he rambled on.

"You knew Ichigo was Isshin's son all along?" she asked in bewilderment. "Why did no one speak about this at some point or another? I mean, Isshin _was _a Shinigami!" she argued.

"Because it is not considered acceptable to speak of those who left Seretei," he answered calmly. He could understand her frustration.

Rukia was leaning forward on her knees, waiting for a further explanation. Jushiro waved, "Another story for another time, I suppose." Rukia's face fell in disappointment. "Besides," the captain added, "you can always ask _him_. He was an officer of the Gotei Thirteen when you were initiated into my division. I'm surprised he didn't look familiar to you."

"Isshin was?" she blurted. "I-I guess I never paid much attention to those around me when I first joined as a Shinigami," she admitted. She thought back to her adoption into the Kuchiki household, and her subsequent placement into the Thirteenth Division. She hadn't been much of a social butterfly then—not that anything has changed. But, Rukia had really been disinterested in the people and events surrounding her as she adjusted to her shiny, new, noble name. She had been timid, at first. It was only when her vice captain, Shiba Kaien, had taken her under his wing, that she had blossomed into a highly skilled Shinigami.

Ukitake's voice interrupted her reminiscence. He sighed, throwing both hands in the air, "I don't think I'm meant to have a vice-captain."

Rukia looked at him apprehensively, waiting for an explanation. It came a few seconds later. "Everyone I choose to be my second-in-command leaves me. Kaien. Now you," he explained.

"I think you have two Third Seats that would love to have this position," she smiled. "And I'm pretty sure they won't leave you. Ever."

"Those two are something," he admitted, his voice low. They chuckled at the truth behind his statement. Neither was sure about who would win a fight between Kiyone and Sentaro--both vied for Jushiro's attention on a daily basis. Maybe an hourly basis was more acceptable of a temporal explanation. Rukia snorted at the thought.

"So, you really care about him?" her captain returned to the original topic-at-hand.

"I guess you could say that," Rukia answered, her face flushing. This was the first time she was admitting her feelings. To anyone.

"I don't blame you for your request, then," he nodded. "I think it's very…_noble_ of you to take your time with this decision."

"I will," she affirmed.

"I see. I'm happy for you, Rukia," he leaned back on his pillow.

They sipped their tea in silence as Rukia began to feel giddy about her new assignment. That is, until Ukitake spoke. "Did you inform Byakuya of your decision?"

Rukia could feel her heart skip a beat. She hadn't considered _his _feelings on the issue. "No," she admitted, ashamed at her selfishness.

"Perhaps I wrote the paperwork a bit prematurely, then?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, wincing at the thought of her encounter with Byakuya. "I don't know how I'm even going to broach that subject with him."

"That is why I assigned you to a long-term assignment protecting Karakura town and its residents," Ukitake smiled. He could be quite the deviant when he wanted to be. "My lieutenant will be complying with my orders while trying to figure out what actions to take with her own life. Surely your brother cannot deny the legitimacy of that request?"

Rukia was taken aback by his sudden dubious nature. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake," she whispered as she glanced at her hands.

"I do have one more question, if you'll allow it, Rukia," he furrowed his brow, deciding how to approach this question. She nodded quietly. "Have you…talked to Ichigo about your decision?"

Rukia lowered her eyes. "No," she whispered. "I have not."

The sickly captain pressed the issue, "Then how do you know if this is what he wants?"

Rukia met his gaze. "What he wants," she echoed softly. What did he mean by that? Does Ichigo not love her anymore? "I don't understand," she shook her head, confused by his statement. Frantic thoughts resounded in her head.

"I mean," he explained, "how do you know that he doesn't want to become a Shinigami instead?"

Rukia raised her head, meeting his eyes once again. "Oh!" she said, widening her amethyst eyes in recognition. She hadn't thought about _that_. "I-I didn't think…," she trailed off. She had not considered the possibility that he would want to give up everything and move to Soul Society to be with her. He had a loving family and many close friends. She, on the other hand, had few close contacts. Rukia had thought it was only _natural _that _she_ left Seretei to be with him. Not vice versa.

"He has so many people that he cares for," she spoke slowly. "I didn't think he would want to leave them," she explained. She lowered her eyes in shame.

"I'm not trying to talk you out of any possible scenario, Rukia. I'm just curious as to whether you had asked him about what his thoughts are. I think you are doing the right thing by taking your time making this magnitude of a decision. I support it," he patted her hand gently.

She raised her eyes, and he could see the tears glistening in them. "I'm so silly," she said, "But this has all happened so quickly. I didn't think about it. Maybe…"

"Kaien's wife was human," Jushiro interrupted. He knew that she was having doubts in her decision, and he was partly responsible for that.

"Miyako…was human?" Rukia sputtered. She hadn't known this!

The captain nodded, "She was. And Kaien had wanted to leave Soul Society to be with her. He was more impetuous than you are, I might add." He brought his cup to his lips.

"I-I had no idea," she whispered, her eyes wide with astonishment. She had looked up to Shiba Miyako. As the former Third Seat—as well as Kaien's wife—she was the epitome of beauty, class, and elegance. She was everything Rukia was not, yet all that Rukia wanted to become.

"It was the reason why the Shiba family's reputation became sour with the other noble families," he closed his eyes in memory. "It was unspeakable for an upper class member of society to marry into the lower class. So, you can imagine the uproar that was caused when he chose to marry a living soul! But, it was actually her decision to follow him here, even becoming a Shinigami in the process. She worked diligently to prove her worth to his family and the other nobles. She had successfully won the hearts of Kaien's siblings. But, their marriage had already marred the Shiba family name. It never recovered from that circumstance. Though, Kaien never once regretted his decision," he explained.

Rukia absorbed every word that Jushiro shared with her. She had never heard her captain speak so openly about Kaien. She had always admired both Kaien and Miyako, and this only supported that admiration. She could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes as she remembered the night she had ended Kaien's pain. A part of her died with him. A piece of her heart was buried with his body. She had loved the man that she knew would never return her feelings. Her crush was innocent, as she was entirely respectful to his marriage. She loved his wife too much to ever betray _that _boundary. Perhaps that love developed from her thankfulness for his tutelage and honesty. She realized that it was nothing compared to how she felt about Ichigo.

"I…he was an honorable man," she whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

The fair-skinned captain could see Rukia's pain. That night will forever be a reminder of his failure as a captain, but it will forever remind Rukia of her success as a true friend. She had truly saved Kaien, though it was not in the manner she had intended. She had saved his honor; his dignity. Kaien would have had it no other way.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, "So now you know," he smiled warmly.

"I think I'll take your advice, Captain," Rukia replied after a few moments of thought. "I will talk to Ichigo about it…when the time's right."

"There's no rush, Rukia," he reminded her. "You'll be on a semi-permanent assignment, remember?" he grinned his reminder.

Rukia stood, clearing her head of all that Jushiro had shared with her. "Thank you," she replied earnestly. Her eyes shining with a happiness he had never quite seen in her before.

"You are very welcome, Rukia. Take your time with that decision. You have all the time in the world."

"I will do that, Captain Ukitake."

She slowly turned and walked down the stairs that led her to the headquarters. She felt as if she were floating on air as she trotted along the path. She passed Captain Kyoraku along the way, smiling to him in greeting.

"What's that all about?" Shunsui asked, jerking his thumb in Rukia's direction as he approached his close friend. Jushiro raised an eyebrow in question, so Shunsui explained, "Rukia-chan. She's smiling. I don't think I've seen it before."

"Oh, I just gave her a new assignment," the light-haired man explained as he poured his friend a cup of tea.

"That's all? It must be some assignment," he thoughtfully murmured into his cup. "So you caved have you?"

"I am merely helping her along. Don't be so facetious, Shunsui," he chastised the dark-haired captain. "Besides, it was inevitable, was it not?"

"Hmm," Kyoraku agreed wordlessly. "I suppose it was. So, is she going to give up her powers?"

"Not yet. At least, she's going to take a while to think about it. Talk to Kurosaki Ichigo and see what he wishes," Jushiro explained.

"That kid would be one hell of an addition to the Gotei. Especially with the new intel that Kurotsuchi has gathered," he responded, cryptically. "Not to mention that your Rukia has a formidable bankai. If she can learn to wield properly, that is."

Jushiro could only nod as they sat in silence. He pondered Rukia's fate. Regardless of her choice, he would support her.

His friend's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, to be young and in love," Shunsui sighed.

The Thirteenth's captain suppressed a smile. "Come now, Shunsui. You've had many great loves in your lifetime. In fact, every woman in the Academy swooned over you," he teased. "Women have fought to be your vice-captain. Speaking of your harem, how's Nanao-san, by the way?"

"Just what are you trying to say about me, Jushiro?" he replied with mock offense. "Really!" he huffed in exasperation.

"Nothing," Captain Ukitake murmured. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Rukia was surprised to find Renji and Byakuya in discussion when she reached the Kuchiki Manor. She stood, staring at the two men as they whispered furiously. She was not sure what they were discussing, but from Renji's face, she could tell it was serious.

"Erm, am I interrupting, Byakuya-san?" she hesitated, lingering in the doorway. She was still uncomfortable calling him 'Byakuya' in front of others.

He looked up, as if noticing Rukia for the first time. "Rukia," he calmly replied. He shot a warning look at Renji. "You are not interrupting. Please come in," he waved his hand.

Rukia stepped into his office quarters, her hands clasped behind her back. "I, uh, I have to discuss something with you," she began. She could hear her voice wavering as she spoke.

Renji stepped away from the desk, nodding slightly at Rukia. "I'll wait outside, Captain Kuchiki." His voice sounded gruff with concern. He winked as he passed her, even daring to throw a thumbs up in her direction. She felt her face grow hot.

"Go ahead, Rukia," Byakuya spoke softly, as his eyes studied his sister's face.

"I have a new assignment, Brother," she started, unsure of how to finish.

"Yes?" he replied his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"It's a long-term assignment from Captain Ukitake. To guard Karakura," she explained. Her voice suddenly failed her.

When Byakuya realized she was not sharing anything more, he spoke. "I am hoping this is not directly related to that dimwitted Kurosaki child, Rukia."

Rukia maintained her gaze; her resolution would not be wavered. "The city has been a source of high spiritual energy for some time," she cleared her throat before continuing. "With that said, it would only be natural to expect hollow activity to rise."

"Is that your only reason for accepting the mission?" he asked suspiciously. He was not supportive of her relationship with the Kurosaki boy, but he could not control her life. During Yoriuchi's visit, they had discussed his opinion of his sister's relationship with the child of a former Shinigami. He had ardently argued against the match, but the Shihoin heir had provided a plethora of reasons as to why it _should_ be accepted. He knew that if Rukia was anything like her sister, there would be no talking her out of it. He could try, though.

Rukia continued to meet his gaze as she spoke. "It is not, Brother."

"Would an offer of a Captain-level position change your mind?" his tone was serious.

"Are you k-kidding?" she huffed. Was he—Byakuya Kuchiki—really offering her what she _thought he was offering her_?

He shook his head. "I am not. I have spoken to some of the other captains, as well as General Yamamoto, and they are willing to meet and discuss the promotion."

Rukia gaped at her adoptive sibling. _Was he serious? _Only months earlier, he had adamantly opposed a seated position for her. He had even been against her Vice-Captain promotion in the Thirteenth Division. It was only after many explosive tantrums, on Rukia's part, that he had given in.

"I-I do not want to become a captain," she confessed.

"It is a very becoming position for you, Rukia. Especially as a Kuchiki," he replied, his affect flat.

She studied his posture and mannerisms. He couldn't seriously want her to take such a position. Could he? "You…you are joking?"

"I do not joke about such matters, Rukia."

She tore her eyes away from his face, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I know you do not like Ichigo, but it's not just him. I have friends in Karakura who are very dear to me. His family is like my own. I care about them all. I have thought about this mission, and I have accepted it. I ask that you please support my decision."

He watched her closely, studying the way her fingers interlaced and unlocked as she spoke. He took a deep breath. "As you wish."

Rukia's head shot up as she looked at him in amazement. "What? That's it? No yelling?"

"Why would I yell? It won't change anything, will it?" he asked, his face showing his confusion. She shook her head. "Exactly," he replied.

"The captain position?" she softly asked.

"I was serious," he met her eyes.

"Oh." She blurted, feeling stupid. "Then why would you try to talk me out of the assignment?"

"It was at least worth a try," he shrugged. The corners of his mouth twitched upward.

Rukia looked at him through narrowed eyes. Over the past few weeks, she was seeing less and less of the cold Byakuya. It was if he was slowly thawing, allowing them to build a closer relationship--one more becoming of siblings.

"I may not agree with your decision, but I understand it," he offered.

"You do?"

He nodded. "I was once in a similar position. I could take a wife I loved and cherished, or I could undertake my duty as a Kuchiki. I chose love."

Rukia lowered her eyes, understanding his cryptic message. "Thank you," she murmured

"You are free to go. Remember to visit every once in a while," he replied seriously. "Don't do anything stupid. If I have to come save you, you will be very sorry. Do you understand?"

"Aye!" she squeaked, afraid of his sudden change in demeanor. He could still be frosty when he needed to.

He picked up his pen and began scribbling furiously on his paper. When he did not hear the doors slide shut, he looked up. He was surprised to find Rukia standing next to him, tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He allowed the hug, even gently patting her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

She pulled away, smiling through her tears. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she'd see her brother, but it _felt _like it. She didn't tell him of the possibility that she may stay in the human world forever. Nor did she share the possibility that Ichigo may accompany her back, someday, as her lover. No, she wouldn't discuss that until the time was right. Besides, his eyes told her that he suspected those silent scenarios.

He smiled as she watched her stride across the room, pulling the door shut behind her. _Until next time, Rukia_, he silently called out.

* * *

"So, did he take that well?" Renji grinned as Rukia walked toward him. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Actually, he did. I was surprised by how smoothly it went."

"I softened him up for you," the red-head raised his chin proudly.

"You did no such thing, you ass!" she smiled as she softly punched his arm.

"You're right, I didn't. I didn't want to face his wrath. You know, just in case," his eyes grew larger, in mock fear.

Rukia looked back toward the door, chewing her bottom lip. "I think he truly understands," she whispered.

"Understands what?" Renji replied, confused by her cryptic muttering.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Let's go sit on the hillside, where we used to sit as children," she pointed in the familiar direction. "I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"No kidding!" he whistled his amazement.

"Yup, all true. Told me himself," she replied, nodding her head. She stared out over the hills, watching the tiny world go through its daily routine while they told stories on the hillside. They had spent the last hour at the graves of their childhood friends. It had been years since the had done this, and Rukia was glad for the few precious hours.

"Thank you, Renji," she said, suddenly serious. She reached for his hand.

"For what?" he asked, confused by her abrupt change in tone.

"For being such a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what you would do without me, either!" he grinned at his own joke. He ducked as she swung her open palm at his head.

"Stupid!" she growled. The sat in silence for a few more minutes, staring out over the vast expanse of Soul Society.

"So, you're really leaving, huh?" he asked, looking down at where their fingers were intertwined.

"Yes," she spoke softly. "But I'll be back. I'm not leaving forever."

Renji nodded, though his heart did not feel that way. He knew the true reason why she was taking the mission: she wanted to become human for Ichigo. "You know, maybe he'll want to come here," he unlocked his hand from her grip, waving to the land ahead of them.

"Maybe," she agreed. "Captain Ukitake said the same thing. I think, in time, we'll figure it out," she added.

"I don't know how I feel about him becoming a permanent Shinigami." He tried to imagine what it would be like to have both Ichigo and Rukia with him. Rukia smiled. "I'll come visit, you know. Maybe even come and help!" he offered.

"You're a captain now, it won't be that easy," Rukia said sadly. "But I would like you to visit!" She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Eh, I can do what I want. It's the beauty behind being a captain, Rukia!" His face became more serious as he continued, "You know, Byakuya was trying to get you promoted to a Captain seat."

"I know," she nodded. "He told me."

"You really changed him, that's for sure," he said thoughtfully. "He's almost…_fun_!" They both laughed at the thought of Byakuya being enjoyable company.

Rukia thought about the two men whispering over Byakuya's desk. "Renji..what were you two discussing today? Before I interrupted."

Renji was quiet for a few moments, debating on how much he should tell her. "There has been some odd activity lately. More and more Arrancar have appeared, a few brave ones stormed into Soul Society. Some think that, since we never really saw Aizen's body, that perhaps he's still alive, behind all of this." He saw Rukia nervously chewing her bottom lip. "But, that's all speculation at this point. We really have no evidence."

"But, didn't Inoue destroy the Hogyoku?"

"Yeah," Renji nodded, "But how do we know that Aizen didn't figure out how to create another one?"

Rukia thought back on her battle with the self-proclaimed Queen of Hueco Mundo. She shivered, "Maybe they are naturally evolving. Or they were in hiding when Aizen was in charge, and saw how far he got with that sort of power. Maybe they want to take over that mission," she offered.

Renji nodded calmly. "Maybe. That is a possible scenario. They are thinking of sending Ashido back to Heuco Mundo, for reconnaissance," his voice was low as he shared that information.

"What?" Rukia exploded. "After we rescued him?"

"Well, now they know about him, so they won't lose him again, Rukia," Renji replied calmly. "Besides, he's lived there for centuries. He's probably as old as Unohana. Or the General!"

Rukia nodded, "You are right. I forget that he's been there for so long. He must have a high spiritual energy." She smiled mischievously, "No one is as old as General Yamamoto!" They erupted into a contagious fit of laughter for the second time that evening.

"Well," Renji said, after he caught his breath, "I have a meeting with my division. I should get going."

Rukia followed suit. "Yeah, I have, er…stuff to do too!"

"Don't you mean, you have to try to make up with Ichigo?" he asked. He had thought she was going to do that when she left both him and Ashido at the gates to Soul Society. He was sorely disappointed to find out that she had only talked to his father.

"Bite me!" she growled, her face flushing. She did not want a reminder of that incident at the gate to the Kuchiki Manor.

"Eh, I'd rather not," he waved, turning his head in mock disgust. He received a kick to his shin. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, his eyes watering from the pain.

Rukia pulled him into a hug before he could sputter the profanities that were on his tongue. He was taken aback by the hug, feeling the sadness in her embrace. He returned the gesture.

He pulled back, his hands on her shoulders. He could see the silent tears falling from her violet eyes. "Don't cry, Rukia. It's not like I won't see you again!"

"It's not that," she whispered. She had known that Renji harbored feelings for her. She had known for some time. It had hurt him to see her grow close to Ichigo, she knew. But, she could not deny her feelings for the orange-haired human, despite her desire to return Renji's feelings. He deserved someone who would love him, unconditionally. Someone who was not her. Renji immediately understood her sadness. He could read the silent messages in her eyes. He wordlessly accepted her apology.

He smiled, "Go."

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something. He merely shook his head, turning spinning her by her shoulders. "Go, Rukia! Ichigo's waiting for you!"

She hesitated. She tried to turn back to him, but she felt his foot connect with her backside, pushing her forward. "I said go, you idiot!" he roared.

This time she didn't hesitate, instead, disappearing in blur of black Shinigami uniform. She understood his sudden eagerness for her to leave. He didn't want her to see his tears as she left for what was possibly the last mission she would ever undertake.

He stood there for some time after she left. "I will miss you, Rukia," he whispered after she disappeared. "I will miss you, my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually do this, but I've been really slammed with ridiculous family emergencies/deaths. I've done a lot of traveling throughout the state this past week. Hence the reason for my late update. But, to make it up, I have a long chappie! :D  
**

**I thank everyone who reviewed. You made my crappy week much better!**

** The story is winding down (at least Part 1 is, I think I can come up with a Part 2, but that will be after much brainstorming for a feasible plot [I have an idea] and the two stories that are burnin' a hole in my head). **

**A/U: 11:44pm: fixed a minor error (thanks, **_**Bglswrth454**_**!)**


	21. Welcome, Journey

**I do not own Bleach. FYI. In case you got me confused with KT ;)**

* * *

**_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,_**

**_I will follow you into the dark. _**

_-Death Cab_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia took a deep breath. The light blinded her vision. She knew Karakura would be on the other side of the doorway; she inhaled its familiar scent. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was aflutter. What would she do once she arrived? Her mind was…_empty_. Part of her felt numb as she silently walked through the first set of gates, she barely registered the noise of their closing, behind her.

She had many silent conversations with Yukiko over the past few weeks. She often meditated, speaking to her zanpakuto spirit as if it were a cherished friend. Their interactions were brief, mostly a result of Rukia's inability to maintain a proper connection. She had greatly improved from her first attempt, and each time, Sode no Shirayuki was delighted to see her. Often, it seemed, Sode knew more about Rukia's feelings than she did. The Shinigami did not argue, as it had always been that way. Yukiko was a part of her heart--her emotions. She trusted her zanpakuto's spirit, respecting her wise words of wisdom. Since their first interaction, she had noticed a sudden, formal manner to Sode no Shirayuki's address to her mistress. The light haired spirit was no longer commanding and authoritative. Instead, she was accepting and obedient--as if Rukia had domineered her. Rukia did not like that sort of relationship over her spirit, being reduced to tears on several occasions at the thought of her spirit reluctantly being owned by the Shinigami.

"Oh no, mistress! That is my _duty_!" came her melodical voice.

"I don't want you to be dutiful, I want you to be free to think on your own accord," Rukia had grumbled.

"You are a noble wielder, Rukia-hime. I am very lucky to have you," she sang brightly.

"No, I am lucky to have _you_," the raven-haired Shinigami had reluctantly replied.

_I'd have lost my sanity weeks ago, _she thought about her interactions with her zanpakuto's spirit. She actually enjoyed her short talks with the pale goddess.

Rukia blinked, staring ahead, her eyes watering from the white light. She could smell it: her future. It lay ahead of her like a slumbering child, unknowing of what the day would bring. A slight smile curled at her lips as she walked through the final doors to the living world. She gently tapped her foot against the familiar concrete of the street outside of the Urahara Shop.

She hesitated as she raised her hand to knock on the doorway. "This is what you want, Rukia. Stop acting silly," she muttered.

For the second time, she raised her small fist, with the intent of connecting with the thin wooden door. She didn't realize that she was, instead, tapping on Tessai's broad, muscular chest. She looked up, confused.

_That was odd, _she thought, her face turning red in embarrassment. _It actually felt solid!_ "I—I…," she began.

Tessai raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Suddenly, a knowing smile spread across his face. "Rukia-sama, Urahara has been expecting you!" he jubilantly exclaimed.

"He has?" she asked, still confused about what had just occurred. "How did he—," she began.

"Know?" Tessai finished. Rukia nodded weakly.

"He always knows, Rukia-sama! _You _should know that by now," he tsk-ed, almost playfully, as he gestured for Rukia to enter the shop.

Rukia balled her hands into fists, "He's predicted this, hasn't he?" She almost didn't want the answer.

"You could say that, I suppose," Tessai nodded, stroking his mustache.

"Damn him!" she growled as she stomped past the burly man and into the darkness of the dank shop.

* * *

"You look _lovely, _Rukia-chan!" Urahara cooed from behind his fan. His eyes wandered appreciatively over the new gigai. He had made some…_modifications_ from the previous one he had given her.

She glared murderously at him. "Not. Funny."

"It's..how do I say this, _appropriate_!" he squealed, clapping his hands in happiness. "My greatest creation yet! I've always had trouble with the female body," he rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Pervert!" she hissed. Though she didn't to admit it, she was slightly excited about the larger, er, enhancements in her bosom. Her chest was slightly larger than it had been upon her last excursion in Karakura. She squinted. Were her buttocks more rounded? She had a feeling Urahara had enjoyed making this gigai.

"It's only temporary," she sighed, straightening the dress that he had provided for her. The soft fabric fell below her knees, hugging her frame. The round neckline was not too low, much to her surprise. She had a feeling that Urahara took great care to choose this dress.

"Did some shopping did you?" she teased, almost twirling in the mirror.

"Consider it a gift, from Yoriuchi and me," he replied, his tone more serious.

"Thank you," she whispered, admiring the dress one last time. "I really appreciate…everything you've done for me."

"Even the enhancements?" his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"They could be worse," she sighed, slumping down into a soft cushion.

"No, no, no! Rukia-chan, you must be very careful, that fabric wrinkles quite easily!" he fussed about her.

"What the hell? Since when do you care about _fabric_?" she asked incredulously.

He fanned his face, hiding his blush. Rukia looked him over more closely. He had shaved, she noticed. And his outfit was…_clean _and _neat_. He wasn't even wearing his usual clogs. He was quite handsome when he cleaned himself up, she thought. Though he was still wearing his ridiculous bucket hat, she could tell his hair had recently been trimmed.

"You..," she began, her eyes on his attire.

"Don't say it!" he snapped.

"But," she started.

"Not one word!" he barked. "I'll make those breasts larger! You'll be a C-cup when I'm done with it!"

Her jaw snapped shut, and she nodded slightly. They glared at one another for a few moments. She could tell he was embarrassed by how quickly he was fanning his face. "Pervert," she playfully replied as she broke into a smile. "I could tell Yoruichi about your threat, you know," she teased.

"Ooh, could you? I like her more when she's angry. Maybe she'll paddle me," he mused.

"Gross!" she spat, her mouth hanging open in disgust. Did he always have to one-up her? This time, she wasn't entirely convinced he was kidding, either.

"You really _are _a pervert!" she blinked.

"Eh, it's better than being a miser," he retorted.

_He had a point there, _she thought. She stood, straightening the light green dress. "Really, Kisuke, this is a beautiful gigai," she hummed.

"Only the best for my Rukia-chan!" he trilled.

They both laughed at his ridiculous behavior. "You're really in love, aren't you," she whispered, smiling knowingly.

"And you're not?" he shot back, equally amused.

She could feel her cheeks burn under his eyes. "We'll see what happens," she murmured, looking out the window. "He may not even feel that way about me anymore."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Urahara mused. "Feelings like that don't just change overnight."

"It's been longer than a few days," she sighed, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Even that won't do it," he shrugged.

"I hope you're right," her voice was soft. Her heart was fluttering. _I'm so sorry, Ichigo_!

"I usually am," he concurred.

* * *

Rukia walked toward the Kurosaki house, her feet quickly taking her the route she knew by heart. She was sure that no one would be home, as the girls and Ichigo were at school. Isshin, she guessed, was working at the clinic. She turned the doorknob, surprised to find the door easy to push open.

_Isshin, _she thought, _must have felt my reiatsu and expected me. _She smiled to herself as she gingerly walked toward the room he had given her. She pushed the slightly ajar bedroom door open farther.

The room had changed since she last saw it. It was painted a soft yellow. The solitary window was framed by two creamy white panel curtains. There was a matching white bureau and vanity. Across the room, against the wall, was her twin-sized bed. The light plum bedsheets were neatly made and complimented by a duvet that matched her curtains. She was touched by the display, and she had no doubt that Karin had probably pushed for this venture. She had known about Rukia's promise to return.

Rukia opened the tiny closet—much tinier than Ichigo's. She breathed sharply in response to the new wardrobe that hung within it. There was a colorful array of dresses, skirts, jeans and shirts. Soft sweaters were piled on the top shelf, and the floor was lined with a few pairs of shoes_. How had they known her size_? she wondered.

"_Because_," she heard the familiar voice, "Urahara had that gigai for a few weeks!"

She hadn't realized she had spoken her question aloud. She turned to find the familiar stuffed lion standing, his paws angrily placed on his hips. He was glaring furiously at her.

"Kon…," she began.

"Don't you '_Kon_' me! And _don't _give me those puppy dog eyes! They won't work this time, Nee-san!" She was taken aback by his abrupt reply. Though part of her couldn't help but think that he was only pretending to be angry out of principle.

They stared at one another for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Kon. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He glared at her. When he didn't respond, she continued. "You called me nee-san," she replied softly, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"I did not—oh shit!" he threw his tiny paws up into the air. "Nee-sannnnn!" he roared, as he flung himself at her. She scooped him up into her arms, allowing the momentary contact. She did owe him _that _much.

"I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much, Nee-san!" he cried.

"I know," she cooed, rubbing his back. "I should have never left you!"

"That's right," he buried his face in her neck.

"And I won't do it again," she promised.

"Good," he said, his head sliding lower. Before he could move anymore, he was flung against the wall.

"Nee-san, how could you do that to me?" he wailed.

"Pervert!" she muttered. Her eyes glistened with anger, but her lips betraying it. She chuckled lightly. "I still missed you," she sighed. "Even if you're a perverted stuffed animal!"

He sat upright, smiling in glee. "Urahara promised me a new gigai someday," he puffed out his chest. "You won't be able to deny my charm and handsome looks once that happens!"

"I may not," she replied, her eye wide with mock seriousness.

"I will not succumb to your advances so easily, Nee-san. My heart is still hurting from your negligence," he turned his head in defiance.

She laughed softly at his ridiculous act. She reached for the drawer to the bureau, curiously pulling it open. "What the--?" she began, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Kon squeaked across the floor, jumping up to peek into the drawer. Inside was a tiny note:

_Sorry, shop for your own underwear, Rukia-chan! _

_ XOXO, Isshin. _

"That bastard!" she fumed as Kon picked up the note to examine it.

"Wise move," he murmured. "It's easy to buy the wrong size."

"Shut up!" she hissed, pushing the drawer shut. With Kon inside. He mumbled obscenities, pleading for her to let him out. She ignored his pounding.

Her eyes fell on a framed picture on the top of the bureau. How had she missed that before? she wondered. She picked up the tiny, metal frame. Inside was a picture or Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin---taken together months earlier, as they baked Isshin a birthday cake in the kitchen. It had turned into an utter mess, considering Rukia wore most of the raw cake. She smiled, remembering Isshin's tears as he took the picture, mumbling about his "three daughters".

She gently placed the picture back on the bureau surface. As she did, the picture of the three girls slid down into the frame, revealing something underneath. Rukia pulled the back off of the frame, slipping the picture free.

Behind the picture of her, Yuzu, and Karin was another picture. It was of Ichigo. He was standing in the street outside the Kurosaki home, staring into the sky. His hands were pushed down in his pockets as he watched the fireworks overhead. It was Karakura's Annual Festival, as Isshin had told them that morning—when he woke each of them. Apparently, he and Masaki had taken the kids every year. And each year, they returned home and watched the fireworks from the front porch, sipping lemonade and sharing laughter.

Rukia smiled, remembering her joy as she was welcomed into the family dynamics that day. Isshin had stealthily taken that picture, as Ichigo was lost in a moment of remembrance and mesmerization. It was the flash that brought him back to reality. He had chased Isshin around the front yard for nearly thirty minutes, trying to beat his father over the head with the damned camera.

Rukia turned the picture over.

_To Rukia, My Sister!_

_Love, Karin_.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she realized it was Karin's gift to her.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered, to no one in particular. The far off sound of thunder brought her thoughts back in order.

"Shit," she muttered. It had been a sunny day when she arrived. She quickly placed the pictures on her dresser and grabbed a soft white sweater from her closet. She swiftly ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Kon's hollow pounding on the drawer is the only reminder that she had not been alone in the room.

* * *

"Shit!" she cursed between gritted teeth as the sky became dangerously dark. She pulled on her cardigan as the temperature lowered. She could feel a few raindrops hitting her face as she ran.

"Don't rain, dammit!" she growled as she cast a pleading look at the sky. She was answered by the hollow sound of thunder in the not-so-far-off distance. She lowered her head and ran toward the school. _Toward Ichigo_.

When she reached the large courtyard beside the building, she knew she had made it too late. Lunch was over. She kicked at a mound of grass by her feet. What was she going to do now? She looked up toward the familiar classroom window, the darkness of the sky contrasting the bright lights within. She squinted her eyes. She thought she could see his orange hair in disarray on his head; his back was to the window. It looked like class hadn't started yet.

_Maybe they had lunch inside?_ she thought. Another rumble of thunder, this time closer. The momentary distraction shook her. She hated thunder. She hated storms. She stared longingly at the window. _What should I do now? _she asked herself, silently.

* * *

"Kurosaki! Sado, Inoue and I are going to the noodle bar after school. You in?" Ishida asked as he picked at his cold lunch.

"It's all-you-can eat!" Inoue clapped happily. Chad simply nodded, as he cautiously eyed what Inoue had prepared herself for lunch.

"No. Thanks, guys, Karin has a soccer game. I promised I would go with the old man," his smile was strained.

Inoue watched him carefully. The sudden sound of thunder caused her to jump in her seat. That's when she felt _it_. She looked at Ichigo wide-eyed, but he seemed to not notice. _Can he not feel it?_ she thought cautiously. It was brief, but _surely _he could feel the familiar pressure.

"What is it, Inoue?" he asked.

Inoue blinked realizing she was staring. She blushed. "N-nothing, Kurosaki-kun!" She looked toward the dark clouds as they furiously churned in the sky. They had to eat lunch indoors due to the terrible weather, and now it was manifesting into a terrible storm. She chewed her lip in concern. She knew that outside that window, Rukia would be there. _Finally_.

She, Chad, and Ishida had all agreed that, despite Ichigo's smiles and laughter, he was utterly miserable. They hadn't seen Rukia in some time, and assumed that something had happened between the pair. The trio had ventured to the Urahara Shop to ask questions, though they were met with vague answers. Some of what the ragged owner provided gave them enough of a picture to understand Ichigo's silent despair.

Of the four of them, _he _deserved happiness the most. She slowly smiled, thinking of how Rukia had finally returned. She looked at his face again. _No, _he had not registered the familiar presence. She rolled her eyes, of course he would be so block-headed. Even after all of this time, his ability to sense reiatsu was horrible. Orihime met Ishidia's knowing glance; he nodded to her, slightly. She knew that Chad would probably be thinking the same thing.

A smile crept across her lips. "Kurosaki-kun?" she asked timidly. "Will the soccer game occur in this weather?" she asked with mock concern as she nodded toward the window.

Ichigo turned, not realizing the gray dullness that spread across Karakura. He squinted at the looming black clouds, scowling. _Great, _he thought, _now I'll be stuck inside the house with that geezer!_ He caught something out of the corner of his eye. He had almost not looked toward it, thinking it to be a stray animal of some sorts.

When he did, his heart stopped.

Standing below, on the ground, was Rukia. She was wearing a green dress with a white sweater. He sucked in a deep breath, realizing he had been holding it. His eyes met hers as she squinted toward the window. He thought he saw a faint hint of a smile upon her face as her eyes softened. Her face became blurry as a large, stray raindrop spread across the window. He didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_Why is she here? _he thought, a mixture of curiosity, anger, fear, and longing. Why had she come?

"Ichigo," came Chad's deep voice. "I think you should go."

Ichigo turned toward his friend, staring incredulously. Had they all known she was out there? He slowly looked at both Ishida and Inoue—the latter wearing a smile on her face.

Ishida pushed his glasses farther up onto the bridge of his nose. The light glared off of his glasses. "I'd listen to him," he nodded toward Chad.

"We'll tell the instructor that you're not feeling well, " Inoue chimed in. "That you went to the nurse's office."

He didn't _try_ to stand; his legs did it on their own accord. He felt his heart racing. "Thanks," he croaked. With one last look out the window, he quickly strode from the room. Ishida walked around the room, closing the blinds.

"They could use some privacy," Inoue conceded, smiling at Ishida.

As he closed the blinds on the last window, he looked into the courtyard, "It's about time," he murmured, smirking as he completed his task.

* * *

Rukia stared at the window. She was unsure of what had just happened. Surely he had seen her? She saw him look _right at her_! Then she saw Ishida closing the blinds. She waited for a few moments, hoping for…_anything_. She felt her stomach sink, as Ichigo did not reappear.

_He probably hates me, _she thought to herself. She dropped her head in both defeat and shame. _Can you blame him? _she asked herself. She knew the answer as she wordlessly mouthed the word, _no._

"Rukia?"

Her head immediately shot up at the sound of her name. Her eyes locked with this. The rain was starting to fall heavily, and she could feel the dampness of the sweater on her shoulders. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck. She was sure she looked atrocious. She stared at him in muted silence. She was too afraid to speak, as if he would disappear.

"A-are you alright?" his voice was hesitant. She didn't blame him for it. She deserved his tentativeness.

She blinked. He was waiting for an answer? "Yes," she whispered.

"Why are you here?" he asked, confused by her silence. He looked at her, concern in his eyes. He took a few steps toward her. She watched him walk toward her, stopping only a few feet away. She was sure he could her heart beat.

"I…," she began, searching for the words. _Why am I here_? she furiously thought. She hadn't even at least thought up a good reason for her sudden appearance at his school. "I don't know," she replied, defeated. The rain was soaking her dress. She shivered, as goose flesh mottled her body.

"You're cold," he murmured, reaching out to touch her. He immediately drew his hand back, balling it into a fist at his side. His eyes illustrated his torture. He looked over her slender frame. Her hair was longer, and her body had begun to fill out nicely. He felt his heart skip as he looked at her new curves—curves that were hidden by her shingami uniform. He swallowed.

She watched his movements, her heart sinking at his withdrawal. Suddenly, a boldness overcame her. "I came to see you. To apologize, Ichigo," she said, raising her eyes to his. The water ran down her face, she could feel it dripping off of her chin and running down the back of her neck. She ignored the chill that began to set in.

"You don't owe me an apology," he replied. His tone was stagnant, as if he was trying to hold back his emotions.

She took a deep breath, closing the distance between them. "Yes, I do," she murmured.

"No, you—," he began. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him as she softly punched his stomach. She grabbed his arm and tugged forcefully. He quickly fell to his knees, gasping for air. When he looked up, they were practically at eye level. She was inches from his face, her warm breath intermingling with his own.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm apologizing, idiot!" she softly argued.

Before he could reply, she reached out and touched his face with her hand. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, stroking the warm skin against her cold fingers. The other hand reached out to cup his face as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way you did," she whispered, the tears in her eyes overflowing. They softly ran down her face, mixing with the rain that streaked her porcelain skin.

Ichigo looked into her eyes, confused by this sudden revelation. What exactly was she saying? "R-Rukia," his voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I said, shut up," she hissed, her eyes falling to his lips. A slight grin formed on her own pink lips as she softly leaned into him. She hovered near his mouth, her breath both warm and sweet. "I want to do this right, this time," she whispered, her eyes closed.

Ichigo watched the raindrops glisten on her eyelashes. He didn't want to close his eyes, afraid that if he opened them, she would be gone--all of this a dream. When she tentatively pressed her lips to his, he knew it was no dream. It was heaven. He closed his eyes, matching her fervor.

This time, he pulled away from her, "Hey! You can't just come back here and kiss me and expect me to forgive you, you know!" he said, his eyes flashing their disdain. Her violet eyes looked into his. For the first time, he felt _certain _that he could read her emotions. There was no denying that her eyes were filled with love and admiration for him.

"I know," she admitted, her voice unwavering. She didn't look away from him, matching the intensity of his gaze. "But it's a start," she grinned as she entangled her fingers into his wet hair, pulling his face toward hers.

The two lovers remained intertwined in the pouring rain, as Rukia began the silent apologies. Minutes passed before they breathlessly broke apart.

"You were all I thought about," she breathed, her forehead pressed against his. "No matter how hard I tried to not think about you."

Her words warmed him to the core, and he instinctively pulled her against his body, his head buried in her neck. "I never stopped caring for you," he admitted. "I love you."

She nodded, her tears falling into his hair. "I know, Ichigo Kurosaki. That's why I'm here."

"You're staying?" He asked, holding her by her shoulders as he gazed at her face. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"For a while," she confided. "Captain Ukitake gave me a long-term assignment to guard Karakura."

He stared into her eyes. "Does that mean--?" he began.

She immediately understood the meaning behind his words. She shook her head, "No. Not yet. We can talk about it later," she softly replied.

He knew it was a serious decision on both of their parts. He nodded, staring at her in amazement. She had come back for him! She loved him! He stood, kissing her forehead. His heart felt as if it were going to burst. "Thank you," he murmured against her cold skin.

"I love you!" she blurted, immediately blushing from her sudden outburst. He stared at her. "I-I m-mean I, uh..uh," she stammered. Her face grew more red with each word.

"I know," he replied, tilting her chin toward him, he rubbed his thumb over her lips. The rain dripped off her hair, running over his hand. A tiny well of rainwater formed in his palm, forming a liquid mirror. He would cherish this moment forever.

She closed her eyes at his touch. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo," she whispered.

"Quite apologizin' already!" he told her with mock anger. He pushed her matted hair from her face.

Suddenly, she grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. "Let's go!" She towed him through the puddles and the rain.

"Rukia!" he looked back over his shoulder, toward the classroom. He could see the blinds closed, sure that his friends wanted to give him his privacy. He looked toward the young woman, her dress now almost transparent from the rain. "W-where are we going?"

"Home!" she replied, confident.

He nodded. _Home_. It sounded as if it finally belonged. Rukia was coming home. His family was once again complete.

"Come on!" she squealed, "I'm freezing!"

Ichigo grinned. As he allowed her to pull him through the puddles toward his house.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to share. There was a long road ahead of them, she was sure. Despite the uncertainty, she was certain that Ichigo would be beside her on the journey. _Their _journey.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends Part One. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to take a few weeks off to write my the side story for "Unwritten" (mainly a continuation of the Tenten/Shino drabble). Then I may post a chapter of my Fairy Tail FF and see how it goes. I want to take the time to think of a good plot of Part Two. If there is anything you would like to see, send me a PM or even put it in your review. I haven't decided if I'll add it to the end of this, or make a new story out of it. Either way, I'll post something after this chapter to alert everyone. **

**Speaking of reviews: 170 REVIEWS!! I know that may be miniscule to some authors, but to me, that's HUGE! I can't believe that I've received so many! I do want to thank the random PM (you know who you are) that mentioned that I could see who added my story and those that actually review. It's a bit excessive, but still I enjoyed the theory behind it. I know there are a ton of people who read this story, as well, and I want to tell you all that I appreciate it so very very much! I remember the feeling when I received 10 reviews. You are all amazing individuals, each of you!**

Ok, I took up way too much time writing here! Thanks, again! Have a wonderful weekend! And Happy Reading!  
**  
**


End file.
